The Dark Girl
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Olicity fiction. AU : Quand Oliver débarque dans une nouvelle ville et un nouveau lycée il ne s'attends pas à ce qu'une fille comme Felicity chamboule sa vie. Et pourtant...Fiction basée sur une idée d'Evy47.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Avant toute chose je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi sur « amour interdit », notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis encore surprise du succès de cette histoire, alors du fond du cœur merci à tous.**

 **Comme annoncé me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fiction de 10 chapitres dont l'idée m'a été soufflée par Evy47. Et pour être honnête j'ai un peu dévié de l'idée de base, mais je trouvais plus intéressant de la traiter de cette façon. Pour ne pas vous spoliiez le début je vous explique tout à la fin.** **Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence sur cette histoire. Tu m'as rassuré quand je doutais...et dieu sait que j'ai douté. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Ce cours ne la passionnait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Elle soupira et prit son carnet de dessins, elle l'ouvrit prudemment afin de ne pas se faire repérer par son professeur et commença à dessiner. Cela l'aidait à se vider la tête, c'était son passe-temps depuis qu'elle savait tenir un crayon.

Felicity dessinait tout et rien à la fois. En ce moment elle était dans son trip gothique et ses dessins étaient un peu plus noirs que d'habitude. Mais si elle en croyait sa prof de dessin, elle était douée. Mademoiselle Williams lui avait même dit qu'elle pourrait espérer avoir une bourse d'études dans une école d'art si elle le voulait.

Elle lui avait dit au nez, elle dans une école d'art ? Au milieu de tous ces gosses de bonne famille….elle avait du mal à y croire. Mais surtout elle se demandait comment elle ne pourrait pas dénoter au milieu de tous ces gens. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'en parler à son père, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais cette chance malgré ce que sa prof semblait penser.

« Hey Fel….regarde un peu ce qui vient de rentrer. » Lui dit Sara en chuchotant. Elle avait basculé sur sa chaise afin d'atteindre Felicity qui était assise juste derrière elle. Cette dernière leva son regard vers la porte, elle était tellement prise dans son dessin qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu un nouvel élève entrer. « Il est pas craquant ? » Dit la blonde en rigolant à moitié. « Celui là est pour moi Felicity ne t'avise pas d'y toucher. » La prévint Sara faussement en colère.

Felicity l'observa un moment, il était plutôt grand, musclé d'après sa carrure. Il devait faire beaucoup de sport, voir même pratiquer le football, il était blond avec des yeux bleus. En résumé pas du tout son style...en tout cas plus du tout son style.

« Je te le laisse volontiers Sara….il est mignon mais trop conventionnel pour moi. » Répondit-elle d'une voix basse en rigolant un peu. « De toute façon tu vas vite te lasser de lui….je le plains déjà ce type. » Les deux filles rigolèrent ce qui attira le regard du nouveau vers elles.

Il fixa Felicity et lui fit un léger sourire comme s'il avait entendu leur conversation. Elle se sentit instantanément gênée de cet échange visuel et le brisa assez vite. Elle posa alors ses yeux sur son carnet et reprit son activité ne s'intéressant plus du tout à ce nouveau. Elle sentit Sara marmonner quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et vit le nouveau s'approcher de sa table.

« Cette place est libre ? » Demanda-t-il poliment. Elle haussa les épaules sans le regarder et le sentit prendre place à ses côtés. Elle tenta un regard vers lui quand il fut assis et croisa ses yeux qui la regardait, non...qui la détaillait plutôt. « Salut, je m'appelle Oliver…et toi ? »

« Felicity. » Répondit-elle au bout d'un long moment sans le regarder. Oliver lui, continuait de la détailler. « Y a un problème ?! » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus sèche en le fixant à présent. À son ton il eut un mouvement de recul et secoua la tête. « Très bien ! Maintenant si tu veux bien regarder ailleurs et me foutre la paix ça fera ma journée merci ! » Dit-elle d'un ton sec et dur en le fixant.

« Je…désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. » Répondit Oliver surprit de cette réaction un peu virulente. Il porta son attention ailleurs et son regard fut attiré par la petite blonde qui chuchotait à l'oreille de sa voisine de table. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il rigola gêné de cette attention et baissa la tête. Lui qui pensait se faire des amis assez facilement s'était trompé apparemment.

####

Oliver déambulait dans la cafétéria à la recherche d'une place, son plateau en main. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que l'accueil n'était pas des plus chaleureux. Il savait bien qu'en arrivant en cours d'année il était difficile de s'intégrer, mais quand même, toutes les personnes à qui il avait adressé un mot l'avaient à peine calculé ou alors l'avaient fixé et ne lui avaient pas répondu.

Ses pensées dévièrent cette fille qui l'avait intriguée dés qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle avait un côté mystérieux et très attirant qu'il l'avait complètement hypnotisé. Elle était brune, cette couleur de cheveux faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux qu'il avait trouvés vides et tristes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait pu traverser comme épreuve pour arriver à être aussi froide avec tout le monde.

« Hey le nouveau ! Vient par ici…..y a de la place. » Oliver tourna la tête vers la droite et tomba sur un garçon qu'il avait déjà aperçu dans les couloirs. S'il avait bien compris c'était lui le capitaine de l'équipe de football. Il s'avança vers lui plutôt heureux.

« Salut. » Dit Oliver en prenant place à lui. « Oliver Queen. » Il tendit sa main que le brun saisit et secoua.

« Tommy Merlin….alors tu viens d'où ? » Oliver le regarda en haussant un sourcil, au moins celui là allait directement droit au but. Il rigola un peu avant de répondre.

« Coast City….mon père a un nouveau boulot. Ma famille a donc déménagé. » Expliqua-t-il tout en s'installant pour déjeuner. « Et toi tu es d'ici ou….. »

« Oui je suis né ici et j'y suis depuis toujours. » Répondit Tommy d'un air dépité d'avoir une vie si calme. Oliver pouffa à sa façon de lui raconter ça.

« Tu sais mes parents déménagent sans arrêt….ça peut paraître drôle mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis et quand je commence à m'en faire il est déjà temps de partir. » Expliqua Oliver d'un air triste mais résigné.

« Tu as sans doute raison….alors cette première matinée ? » Demanda Tommy intéressé de sa réponse. Il se doutait qu'arriver en cours d'année ne devait pas être facile et pour une raison inconnue il voulait bien accueillir ce nouveau venu. Il avait une tête sympathique et puis peut-être serait-il d'accord pour rejoindre l'équipe de football. Ils étaient en manque de recrues et à voir sa carrure, Tommy se doutait qu'il pratiquait un sport.

« C'était….compliqué. » Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. « Mais j'ai l'habitude….même si je dois avouer que j'ai déjà été mieux reçu….tu remontes le niveau des gens que j'ai croisé ce matin. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

« Oh...et qui as-tu croisé ? » Demanda Tommy après avoir repris son sérieux.

« Une fille dans ma classe de maths. » Dit simplement Oliver. « Intrigante et pas vraiment sympathique...mais diablement jolie. » Dit-il sans s'en rendre compte. Tommy lui fit un léger sourire et se pencha sur la table.

« Et cette fille intrigante a un prénom ? » Oliver hocha la tête.

« Felicity… » Tommy ouvrit de grands yeux surprit.

« Elle….elle t'a parlé ? » Oliver hocha la tête à nouveau en plissant les yeux ne comprenant pas vraiment cette question. « Non je demande ça parce qu'en général elle ne parle à personne à part Sara….on devrait mettre une plaque à ton nom sur la grille du lycée, c'est un exploit. »

« J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre. » Devant l'incompréhension d'Oliver Tommy se décida à lui expliquer qui était Felicity.

« Écoute laisse tomber cette fille, même si je te rejoins sur le fait que c'est un canon. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil, faisant rire Oliver. « Elle ne côtoie personne et ne se mêle pas à nous…les seuls à qui elle parle sont Sara et Barry. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Oliver. Tommy haussa un sourcil comme si la réponse était évidente.

« T'as vu son style ? Elle dans son trip gothique et compagnie….elle est pas comme nous et passe son temps à dessiner des...trucs…. » Tommy fit une grimace qu'Oliver ne releva pas. « Bref….laisse tomber….tu n'as aucune chance avec elle...et pour être honnête tu ne devrais pas insister. » Tommy leva son regard vers l'entrée de la cafétéria et vit Felicity et Sara rentrer. « Justement quand on parle du loup. » Il fit un signe de tête en directions des deux filles.

Oliver suivit son regard et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Son regard tomba sur Felicity qui rigolait à une parole de Sara. Il la trouvait déjà jolie, mais quand elle souriait elle était encore plus belle. Soudain il la vit se figer et se pencher vers son amie qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ses yeux dévièrent alors vers lui et trouvèrent les siens. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'il ne vit Sara lui faire un signe de la main.

« Je crois que tu as un ticket avec Sara. » Tommy le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna son visage vers lui. « Et je te préviens tout de suite….cette fille a toujours ce qu'elle veut…bon courage. » Oliver le fixa un instant avant de jeter à nouveau un regard vers Felicity.

Elle avait bougé et faisait la queue afin de se servir. Il la regarda se demandant qui était cette fille, et quelle était son histoire. Elle l'intriguait et il voulait la connaître.

« Bon Fel…ce mec t'as à la bonne au vu des regards qu'il te lance. » La coupa Sara pendant son repas. « Alors tu vas aller le voir et tâter le terrain pour moi. » Felicity faillit s'étrangler avec son verre de soda.

« Quoi ?! Mais t'es dingue ! Depuis quand tu as besoin de moi pour mettre un garçon dans ton lit. » Demanda Felicity en rigolant presque. Sara la regarda avec une grimace.

« Depuis que le mec que je veux ne regarde que ma copine qui à l'évidence n'en a rien à faire. » Répondit-elle du tac au tac. « Donc…tu vas te lever…aller le voir et venter mes mérites. » Dit-elle très sérieusement.

« Non ! Il te plaît alors vas-y ! » Felicity osa un regard vers Oliver qui discutait toujours avec Tommy. « En plus il est avec Merlyn, il est hors de question que j'y aille. » Elle reporta son attention sur son amie qui lui fit un regard afin de la faire céder. « Et tu ne m'auras pas avec ce regard Sara Lance. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

« T'es pas drôle Felicity. » Sara perdit à son tour son regard sur Oliver. « Il m'intimide en fait….et j'ai peur qu'il m'envoie bouler. » Elle regarda à nouveau Felicity.

« S'il fait ça c'est un idiot Sara. » Lui dit doucement Felicity. « Et il ne te mériterait pas…aller vas-y et puis tu verras bien. » Sous les encouragements de Felicity, Sara se leva et osa s'approcher de la table d'Oliver et de Tommy. Elle vit les garçons surpris de voir débarquer Sara, mais Tommy l'a mis à l'aise de suite et les trois conversèrent pendant un bon moment.

Felicity finit son repas en griffonnant sur son cahier de dessin et ne vit pas le temps passer. Sara n'était pas revenue, elle imaginait donc que les choses se passaient bien. C'est une voix qui la ramena à la réalité.

« C'est joli. » Felicity leva ses yeux vers cette voix et tomba sur deux prunelles bleues fixées sur sa feuille mais qui dévièrent vite vers elle. « Sombre mais plutôt joli. »

« Tu t'y connais en dessin !? » Demanda-t-elle un peu trop sèchement. Elle vit Oliver prendre place face à elle et lui sourire.

« Non pas vraiment mais quand on voit la détermination que tu mets quand tu dessines on comprends que tu aimes ça. » Felicity le regarda surprise qu'il ait remarqué ce genre de choses. « Tu as tendance à oublier ce qui t'entoure et tu pinces ta lèvre supérieure quand tu es concentrée…ce que je dois avouer est très mignon. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule afin de voir où était Sara. Elle la vit à table avec Tommy son regard fixé sur elle et Oliver.

« Ben je te parle…c'est pas évident ? » Oliver ne comprenait pas sa réaction, c'était la seconde fois de la journée qu'elle le repoussait de façon brutale.

« J'ai pas envie que tu me parles, je n'ai même pas envie que tu me regardes. Alors tu vas lever tes fesses de cette chaise et retourner d'où tu viens….c'est clair !? »

Felicity le regarda en colère, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il insistait autant pour lui parler et la connaître. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire des amis, ce n'était pas son but dans la vie. Et elle ne serait certainement pas amie avec un garçon comme lui, avec un physique de joueur de foot. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait.

« Je pense que tu ne peux pas être plus claire en effet. » Lui répondit Oliver calmement. « Je te laisse tranquille…je pensais juste qu'on pouvait être amis…mais apparement tu n'en as pas envie. » Felicity le vit se lever mais continuer à la fixer. « C'est dommage, je suis persuadé que sous ton accoutrement se cache une fille gentille et qui gagne à être connue. »

Ils se fixèrent encore un court instant avant qu'Oliver ne quitte la table et rejoigne Tommy et Sara. Il leur parla à peine, saisit ses affaires et quitta la cafétéria sans un regard vers elle. Son regard se porta alors sur Sara qui l'interrogeait du regard. Elle haussa les épaules lui signifiant qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'exceptionnel. La blonde ne fut pas vraiment convaincue et Felicity savait d'avance qu'elle allait lui faire passer un interrogatoire en règle.

####

Oliver rentra chez lui déçu de sa première journée de cours. Mise à part sa rencontre avec Tommy, les choses s'annonçaient compliquées pour lui. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs parlé d'intégrer l'équipe de football, il lui avait venté les avantages à être un sportif dans l'enceinte du lycée, notamment avec les filles.

Il lui avait éclaté de rire au nez, lui expliquant que s'il intégrait l'équipe ce ne serait pas sa motivation première. Il sentait que ses parents avaient enfin envie de se poser sérieusement et qu'il soit possible qu'ils restent définitivement à Starling. Il voulait donc se faire des amis et avoir enfin une vie sociale.

Tommy lui avait dit que peu importe ses motivations toutes les bonnes âmes étaient les bienvenues étant donné les résultats catastrophiques de l'équipe du lycée. Il fallait qu'ils redressent la barre afin que tous aient une chance d'obtenir une bourse pour l'université.

Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers cette fille qui l'avait intriguée dès son arrivée dans la classe ce matin. Felicity….rien que son prénom était un mystère. Son regard s'était posé sur elle et il avait eu du mal à ne pas la fixer. Et honnêtement il ne savait pas pourquoi, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses longs cheveux bruns et son style décalé, non c'était autre chose qui l'avait attiré et il ne saurait dire quoi. Peut-être ce qu'elle dégageait, une espèce d'aura particulière qui lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Sans réfléchir il s'était assis à ses côtés et malgré son accueil glacial il n'avait pas renoncé à la pause déjeuner à aller à nouveau lui parler pour tenter de la connaître. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait besoin de le faire. Il était attiré par elle comme un aimant et le fait qu'elle le repousse le dérangeait. Soudain il pensa à Sara, l'amie de Felicity, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'intéressait et même s'il était flatté de son intérêt il savait d'avance qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux.

Elle était jolie, drôle et tout à fait son style mais il lui manquait le petit truc qui le faisait fondre. Et ce petit truc c'était Felicity qui l'avait. Tout à coup il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas se rapprocher de Sara histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur Felicity et peut-être qu'elle serait un peu plus ouverte à lui parler si elle découvrait quel genre de garçon il était.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il avait trouvé la solution. Il allait traîner avec Sara et intégrer l'équipe de football, Tommy avait l'air sympa et puis se serait un point supplémentaire dans son dossier pour son entrée à l'université, et s'il pouvait décrocher une bourse au passage ce n'était pas négligeable non plus. Finalement sa journée finissait sur une note plus positive.

####

Quand Felicity pénétra chez elle sa maison était vide, comme souvent depuis des années. Elle monta directement à l'étage et pénétra dans sa chambres en claquant la porte. Elle jeta son sac à dos au pied de son bureau, retira ses chaussures qui tombèrent au sol et s'écroula sur son lit, ses yeux fixant le plafond.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le nouveau et elle se maudit tout de suite pour ça. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était mignon et plutôt sympa. Il avait fait des efforts pour se lier avec elle, mais comme toujours elle repoussait les gens qui semblaient s'intéresser à elle. Cela ne l'intéressait pas, tout le monde ne voyait que la fille un peu bizarre habillée tout en noir, qui dessinait à longueur de journée et qui parlait à peine.

Ses seuls amis étaient Sara qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance et Barry qu'elle avait appris à connaître la première année de collège. Sa confiance en eux était sans limite, elle savait qu'ils ne la jugeaient jamais, même quand elle faisait des trucs à la limite de la moralité voir même carrément déplacés.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de filles qui devaient attirer Oliver, mais pour une raison inconnue lui semblait attiré par elle et elle se demanda jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour lui plaire et espérer ainsi pouvoir peut-être sortir avec elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué à ce jeu là, depuis Ray en fait. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres Oliver serait le nouveau Ray, elle allait s'amuser un peu avec lui et peut-être aurait-il la chance de la toucher s'il était à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et Felicity pour une fois était en avance en cours, ce qui était à noter, pensa-t-elle en rigolant. Elle prit place à sa table habituelle et attendit patiemment qu'Oliver fasse son entrée. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'il n'apparaisse et qu'il prenne place à ses côtés sans un regard pour elle.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil surprise qu'il ne lui parle pas et elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu vexée de son attitude. Hier il n'avait pratiquement pas arrêté de la regarder, et ce matin il l'ignorait. Elle se sermonna se disant que son petit jeu serait encore plus drôle s'il résistait un peu. Elle fit mine elle aussi de ne pas lui prêter attention et commença à dessiner, elle se dit que peut-être cela éveillerait sa curiosité.

« Salut Oliver. » Sara vint briser le silence pesant qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle se posa à moitié sur la table et fixa le jeune homme avec un énorme sourire.

« Salut Sara. » Répondit-il d'une voix que Felicity trouva fausse au possible. Elle osa un regard vers eux et vit un sourire sur les lèvres de son voisin de table. « Ça te dirait si on déjeunait tous les deux ce midi….hier tu m'as proposé de me faire visiter le lycée et je reconnais que je n'ai pas été très réceptif à ta proposition…. »

« Oh….ok. » Répondit Sara surprise de cette demande. Elle se leva précipitamment et Felicity la vit rougir et être terriblement nerveuse tout à coup. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel sous cette attitude de midinette. Oliver hocha la tête content de sa réponse.

Sara les quitta pour prendre sa place à l'arrivée de leur professeur et jeta un regard vers Felicity. Cette dernière lui sourit et la blonde lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaule et un sourire également. Felicity tourna alors son visage vers Oliver qui la fixait avec un petit sourire en coin, à cet instant elle comprit son petit jeu.

« C'est dommage que tu aies invité Sara….j'avais l'intention de m'excuser pour hier et de te proposer de déjeuner avec moi. » Dit-elle, un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres quand elle vit son sourire se faner à ses paroles. « Je n'avais qu'à être plus réceptive…tant pis pour moi. » Dit-elle en soupirant faisant mine d'être déçue.

Oliver la regardait ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il était surpris et ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement d'attitude. Hier elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche et aujourd'hui elle allait lui proposer de partager sa table…un truc ne tournait pas rond.

« Effectivement c'est dommage. » Répondit-il en soupirant, il se pencha un peu plus vers Felicity et souffla dans son oreille. « Mais si tu crois que je vais décommander Sara pour te faire plaisir..tu te trompes. » Il se redressa et la fixa en rigolant légèrement, lui aussi avait compris son manège.

Felicity resta le regard au loin, troublée de ce qu'Oliver venait de lui dire, mais surtout de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir à son souffle s'écrasant sur la peau si fine de son cou. Elle avait sentit une traînée de frissons le long de son échine et une drôle de sensation dans son ventre. Elle le sentit se reculer et osa le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était rieur et joueur, il avait vu l'effet qu'il lui avait fait et elle se maudit tout de suite d'avoir été si transparente. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'ils ne se fassent rappeler à l'ordre par leur professeur.

####

Felicity était à table avec Barry et son regard n'arrêtait pas d'être attiré par Sara et Oliver à la table voisine. Elle entendait son amie rire à chaque parole d'Oliver et pour être honnête cela l'agaçait fortement. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la Sara sûre d'elle et qui ne se laissait pas guider par ses hormones, quoique sur ce point elle avait peut-être tort. Sara avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait et en particulier les garçons, Oliver ne dérogerait pas à cette règle, seulement elle avait un autre projet pour lui.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça Lissy. » Lui dit Barry en suivant son regard. « Il est plutôt canon et je suis sûr que c'est un bon coup….mais Sara est déjà sur les rangs et tu sais qu'elle déteste quand tu marches sur ce qu'elle estime lui appartenir. »

Felicity pouffa de la réflexion de son ami et porta son regard sur lui.

« S'il est avec elle en ce moment c'est parce que je l'ai envoyé bouler hier. » Commença Felicity. « Il m'a fait son numéro de charme faisant croire qu'il s'intéressait à moi….et je crois que je l'ai vexé. » Dit-elle en rigolant. Barry la regarda et jeta ensuite un œil vers Oliver.

« Et si cette fois c'était vrai. » Dit Barry doucement. « Tu trouves si improbable qu'un garçon puisse s'intéresser à toi ? » Demanda-t-il. Felicity le fixa légèrement en colère.

« C'est un sujet qu'on abordera pas alors te fatigue pas Barry ! » Claqua Felicity les dents serrées et d'un ton calme contrastant avec la rage qu'elle ressentait. « Personne ne…bref….Oliver sera à ma botte dans pas longtemps et tant pis si Sara est en colère, ça lui passera. De toute façon elle se lassera de lui dès qu'elle aura eu dans son lit. »

« Fait comme tu veux mais j'ai bien l'impression que cette fois-ci tu fais fausse route Felicity. » Barry la fixa et saisit sa main afin qu'elle le regarde. « Il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder depuis qu'il est avec Sara….c'est avec toi qu'il voulait partager ce moment…..alors il est peut-être tout ce que tu détestes et honnêtement je te comprends...mais tout le monde n'est pas Tom Harding. Tu devrais arrêter tout de suite avant que tu ne dérapes comme avec Ray. » Lui rappela Barry d'un ton plus bas.

« Ray était un crétin. » Contra Felicity avec un léger sourire. Barry éclata de rire et hocha la tête d'accord avec elle.

« Tu as raison...un idiot finit mais ce garçon me plait bien…je ne le connais pas mais je trouve qu'il a une bonne tête. » Felicity le regarda comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

« Tu dis ça uniquement parce que toi aussi tu le voudrais dans ton lit. » Répondit-elle en éclatant de rire à son tour. « De toute façon c'est trop tard…j'ai déjà mis en route mon plan. » Barry secoua la tête dépité, il aura au moins essayé de l'en dissuader.

« Ok…comme tu veux…mais pour rétablir la vérité…celui que je voudrais dans mon lit c'est Tommy Merlyn. » Felicity rigola et lui fit une grimace lui signifiant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. « Il paraît qu'au lit c'est un vrai dieu. »

« Pas si j'en crois Sara…..il n'a même pas eu de seconde chance. »

« Ça c'est parce qu'il avait Sara devant lui, mais je te parie qu'avec moi… » Barry laissa sa phrase en suspend et ils éclatèrent de rire à cette image.

Leurs éclats de rire attirèrent le regard de Sara et Oliver sur eux et les yeux de Felicity s'encrèrent dans ceux d'Oliver. Ils s'observèrent un moment et Felicity ressentit cette même sensation dans le creux de son ventre, une sorte de palpitation à le voir la fixer. Ce type était dangereux pour elle, elle le savait, elle l'avait su à l'instant où elle avait croisé son regard dans la salle de classe la veille. Il ne lui briserait pas le cœur, c'était hors de question.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **Comme je vous l'avais dit, dans cette histoire Felicity est très loin de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir, j'espère tout de même que ce premier chapitre vous donne envie de lire la suite.**

 **Concernant l'idée de base, cela devait être un Oliver en bad boy un peu à la « after »...seulement quand j'ai commencé à écrire c'est cette Felicity s'est imposée. Il y aura plusieurs références à la célèbre série de livres et vous comprendrez au fil des chapitres comment Felicity a pu devenir si fermée et cynique.**

 **Evy47 j'espère que ce premier chapitre t'a plu...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite...qui sera postée...tout dépends de vous, alors à vos claviers...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle histoire. Je sais que cette Felicity est très différente, mais c'est une autre façon d'aborder le Olicity.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, vos mise en suivi ou en favori.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Et oui je suis déjà de retour, lol. C'est une nouvelle approche du Olicity et même si Felicity est très sombre, Oliver la touche malgré tout. La question est de savoir si elle va se laisser approcher facilement...une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que ce 1er chapitre t'ai plu. La suite maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ta fidélité et de toujours prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire. Je suis contente que ce début d'histoire te plaise.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce second chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Evy47 pour cette idée et un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Sara regardait Barry et Felicity et savait parfaitement de quoi ils parlaient. Elle connaissait ce regard, et savait que Felicity avait un plan en tête et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Oliver n'avait rien de commun avec Tom Harding et elle devait lui faire savoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve au milieu d'un plan complètement débile juste pour se venger d'un type qui avait quitté la ville depuis des années.

Elle vit aussi le regard qu'Oliver posait sur Felicity, il n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder depuis le début du repas. Elle avait compris qu'il aurait largement préféré être avec la brune plutôt qu'avec elle. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à cette vérité, c'était souvent le cas avec des garçons comme Oliver, Felicity les attirait comme un aimant et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle était certes jolie et avait un corps à en faire pâlir plus d'une, mais elle avait aussi un caractère bien trempé et une mentalité plus que débridée. Elle se souvenait du nombre de fois où elle avait dû freiner ses idées un peu trop folles ou la sortir de situation risquées voir complètement dangereuses.

« Le mec avec elle c'est Barry. » Sara sortit Oliver de sa contemplation. « C'est le seul garçon qu'elle laisse s'approcher. » Lui confia-t-elle avec un léger sourire. « Il est gay…. » Oliver tourna sa tête d'un coup vers elle. « C'est pour ça qu'elle le laisse s'approcher….elle ne craint rien. »

« Oh…ok…. » Répondit Oliver surprit de cette confession. « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour que…. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend ne sachant pas vraiment comment la terminer.

« Elle…elle a beaucoup souffert. » Dit Sara hésitante à raconter le vie de son amie. « Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter sa vie….et honnêtement je doute qu'elle se confie à toi un jour. » Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant doucement. « Elle ne fait confiance à personne à part à Barry et à moi…elle peut-être dure parfois, mais avec ce qu'elle a vécu je la comprends. »

Oliver écoutait attentivement et enregistrait tout ce que Sara venait de lui raconter. Il se doutait que derrière ce masque de froideur et de dureté de cachait un cœur sensible, il ne s'était pas trompé. Felicity se protégeait de tout et de tout le monde sous ses cheveux bruns, ses tenues noires et extravagantes et son air mystérieux. Il se promit à cette instant de détruire ce mur qu'elle s'était construit autour d'elle, d'arriver à lui prouver que tout le monde n'était pas mauvais et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« En fait tu m'as invité uniquement pour voir sa réaction. » Conclut Sara en le fixant un peu agacée. Oliver hocha la tête pas vraiment fier de lui.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il de suite. « Je….je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais un truc pareil…ça ne me ressemble pas du tout…excuse-moi Sara. » Finit-il d'une voix basse. « T'es une fille gentille et très sympa…mais je..toi et moi..je..y'aura jamais rien entre nous…et je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal ou…. »

« Te fatigue pas Oliver. » Rigola Sara histoire de le tranquilliser. « Y a pas de mal et je comprends, Felicity est beaucoup plus mystérieuse et plus attirante…j'ai l'habitude. » Dit-elle résignée. « On reste amis c'est déjà pas mal. » Oliver hocha la tête soulagé qu'elle le prenne bien. « Mais j'ai un conseil…..méfie-toi d'elle. » Dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers son amie. « Elle….c'est mon amie Oliver mais je sais aussi qu'elle peut-être cruelle et manipulatrice….fait attention à toi. Parfois elle va trop loin. »

« Ok. » Répondit-il surprit de cet avertissement. « Je ferai attention. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Sara ne quitte la table. Oliver la sentait déçue malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il n'avait pas été à l'aise tout le long du repas. Ce n'était pas le garçon qu'il était et il était hors de question qu'il devienne quelqu'un d'autre dans l'espoir de séduire une fille.

####

Les jours avançaient ainsi que les semaines et voilà bientôt un mois qu'Oliver était arrivé au lycée de Starling. Son intégration finalement c'était bien passée à partir du moment où il avait intégré l'équipe de football. Le coach avait été content de voir un nouveau venu et il ne savait pas si cela avait un rapport avec lui, mais ils avaient gagné leurs trois derniers matchs. L'équipe était remontée dans le classement ce qui était de bonne augure pour la suite.

Tommy et lui étaient devenus inséparables et pour la première fois depuis des années il se sentait bien dans une ville et avait enfin un ami à qui tout confier. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

« Alors toi et _miss cercueil_ comment ça se passe ? » Demanda Tommy en prenant le chemin des vestiaires après l'entrainement. Il reçu un regard noir de la part d'Oliver qui détestait quand Tommy parlait ainsi de Felicity. « Quoi…c'est vrai non ? Elle est pas d'une gaité folle non plus. » Tenta Tommy pour dérider son ami.

« Il est évident que si elle entend ce genre de choses elle n'a pas vraiment envie de se mêler aux autres. » Répondit Oliver sèchement.

« Hey mec ça fait un mois que t'es là et elle te traite toujours de la même façon….tu devrais laisser tomber. » Lui conseilla Tommy.

« Non il y a une évolution quand même….elle me parle maintenant. » Tommy le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui…juste pour te rembarrer. » Oliver rigola à son air, il n'avait pas tort. Mais pour une raison inconnue il continuait à insister et voulait absolument la connaître.

« T'as raison..je sais que tu as raison. » Reconnu Oliver. « Mais je sais pas…cette fille m'attire. » Il fixa son ami qui lui répéta une fois de plus d'être prudent.

« Et pour être franc j'espère qu'elle t'ignorera jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » Oliver ne répondit rien, de toute façon lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il insistait autant. « Sinon pour changer de sujet….il y a une fête ce soir au bord du lac tu viens ? » Oliver haussa les épaules. « Oh allez...et puis on sait jamais tu vas peut-être croiser la fille qui te fera oublier _miss tout en noir_. » Oliver rigola, Tommy n'abandonnait jamais.

« Ok je vais venir. Mais pas longtemps j'ai des révisions qui m'attendent. » Jusqu'à présent Oliver avait toujours refusé de se rendre aux fêtes mais pour une fois il allait faire plaisir à son ami.

« De toute façon tu vas avoir une bourse pour aller à l'université je vois pas pourquoi tu te fatigues à étudier. » Lui dit Tommy en éclatant de rire.

« Peut-être tout simplement parce que ça me plaît. » Répondit Oliver sérieusement. Son ami le regarda comme s'il avait dit une horreur. « Et je vois que c'est un concept que tu ne connais pas….laisse tomber. » Quand il vit Tommy prêt à renchérir il ajouta. « Je file sous la douche, je rentre et on se retrouve au lac ? » Tommy hocha la tête et le regarda partir se disant qu'il allait tout faire ce soir afin qu'Oliver oublie cette brune qui lui retournait la tête.

####

« Sara j'ai dit non ! C'est plutôt clair pourtant. » Dit Felicity en rangeant un peu sa chambre. « Je n'irai pas à cette stupide fête ! Te voir boire et te vautrer sur des pauvres gars ne m'intéresse pas ! » Sara la regardait s'agiter dans tous les sens et ne comprenait pas son refus.

« Comme si toi tu faisais autre chose en soirée. » Répondit la blonde en croisant les bras d'un air moqueur. « Je n'ai jamais vu une fête ou Felicity Smoak est rentrée sobre. » La brune s'arrêta et fixa son amie.

« Je n'ai pas envie de sortir..mais vas-y avec Barry. Je suis certaine qu'il sera content de sortir avec toi. » Sara soupira.

« Non c'est pas la même chose….avec toi je rigole et on a un avis sur tout le monde. » Plaida Sara avec un regard de chien battu. « Fel….s'il te plaît….et puis j'ai cru comprendre qu'Oliver y serait….tu pourras peut-être mettre en place ton plan diabolique. » Rigola-t-elle un peu. « J'ai bien l'impression que ce gars te fait de l'effet...avec Ray tu avais été plus rapide à passer à l'action. »

Felicity la regarda sans comprendre. Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, après son déjeuner raté avec Oliver, Sara était venue la trouver et lui avait dit de ne pas toucher à Oliver. Elle lui avait expliqué que c'était un gentil garçon, pas du tout comme Tom Harding et qu'il ne méritait pas le traitement qu'elle lui réservait.

La brune avait eu du mal à la croire mais avait mis entre parenthèse son plan faisant confiance à son amie. Oliver avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation mais à chaque fois elle l'avait éconduit et avait été limite grossière. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aimait bien son entêtement, c'était un des rares qui persistait à vouloir la connaître malgré son manque évident de bonne volonté.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? » Demanda Felicity surprise. « Tu veux que…. » Sara hocha la tête avec un sourire mauvais.

« Ce type s'est quand même un peu moqué de moi….il m'a invité à sortir alors que je l'intéressais juste pour te rendre jalouse…ça mérite bien une punition tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ok…je t'accompagne. » Dit Felicity avec un petit sourire mauvais elle aussi. « Ce soir débute la descente aux enfers d'Oliver Queen. » Dit-elle en rigolant avec Sara.

Elles se préparèrent en vitesse et rejoignirent le lac assez vite. Comme toujours, c'était rempli de gens qu'elles connaissaient plus ou moins. Felicity gara sa voiture prête à repartir et elles se mélangèrent aux personnes présentes. Elles se rapprochèrent de ce qui servait de bar et se servirent à boire en emportant une bouteille.

Elles s'éloignèrent un peu et trouvèrent un banc libre un peu plus haut. De là elles avaient une pleine vue sur les nouveaux arrivants et sur ce qu'il se passait. Elles discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien quand elles virent arriver au loin Tommy et Oliver.

Felicity sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en le voyant marcher. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait un physique avantageux et qu'il était beau à couper le souffle. Il était grand et musclé, elle pensait même qu'il avait encore pris en muscle depuis qu'il jouait dans l'équipe. Ses cheveux étaient coupés assez court, même si elle ne raffolait pas de sa coupe elle le trouvait à son avantage. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus c'était ses yeux si expressifs.

À chaque fois qu'elle les croisait, elle sentait son cœur s'affoler et elle détestait ça. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse l'atteindre aussi facilement, rien qu'avec ses yeux bleus et son sourire. Cela lui rappelait l'ancienne Felicity faible et complètement sous le charme d'un garçon qui n'en valait pas la peine. Elle s'était promis que cela n'arriverait plus.

« Tu as vu…..ta proie est là. » Lui glissa Sara à l'oreille en rigolant doucement. « Oh…mais je crois qu'il t'a déjà repéré…à croire qu'il a un détecteur de _Felicity Smoak_ implanté dans la tête. »

Effectivement Felicity croisa le regard d'Oliver et comme à chaque fois, elle sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension et d'excitation mêlées. Elle le vit glisser un mot à Tommy et elle soupira à le voir s'approcher, leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas une seconde le temps qu'il rejoigne leur banc.

« Salut. » Dit-il avec un large sourire en s'adressant aux deux, son regard se fixant ensuite sur Felicity. Cette dernière ne répondit pas mais lui fit un léger signe de tête. Sara engagea la conversation avec lui et pour une raison inconnue Felicity était irritée et agacée. Oliver ne s'intéressait pas à elle et ce n'était pas son habitude.

Elle prit son mal en patience et au bout d'un moment elle donna un coup de coude à Sara afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait les laisser. Cette dernière comprit de suite et trouva une excuse bidon pour les laisser seuls. Oliver ne releva pas son départ et s'apprêtait lui aussi à partir quand Felicity lui parla.

« Attends ! » Oliver se figea à entendre le son de sa voix.

« Oh..tu m'as vu j'ai cru que comme toujours tu ne me voyais pas. » Dit Oliver d'un ton un peu sec.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as ignoré ? » Elle regretta aussitôt sa question à voir son sourire.

« Tu comprends vite….et j'ai eu raison ça a marché. » Dit-il avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. « Écoute…..pour une raison que j'ignore j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître Felicity, et je t'assure que ça paraît dingue au vu de la façon dont tu me repousses tout le temps….mais je crois que toi tu n'en as pas envie, alors on va arrêter ce jeu stupide. Tu vas faire comme si je n'existais pas, ce que tu fais très bien au passage, et moi je vais faire la même chose de mon côté…et je….

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle presque se surprenant elle-même. « Enfin je veux dire….je suis désolée….pour tout, mais je suis une solitaire et je ne fais pas facilement confiance aux inconnus. » Oliver retint un mouvement de recul à ce qu'elle lui disait. « Je m'excuse….et si on apprenait un peu à se connaître ? »

Elle lui fit un signe de tête à la place vide à ses côtés. Oliver s'assit et la regarda encore surprit de ce changement soudain d'attitude.

« Alors tu viens d'où ? » Oliver se lança alors dans l'explication de sa vie et des différentes villes et pays qu'il avait traversé au gré des différents emplois de son père. « Oh…ça doit être dur d'être sans arrêt entre deux maisons. » Oliver hocha la tête.

« Ouais…c'est difficile, bon quand je déteste la ville je suis content de partir, mais quand je m'y plais vraiment c'est dur de dire au revoir à ceux qui ont partagé notre vie durant un moment. » Il rigola et entraîna Felicity avec lui, il la regarda du coin de l'œil, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son rire. Ce son emplit ses oreilles et il se surprit à l'adorer. Il la regarda franchement. « J'ai reussi à te faire rire. » Dit-il simplement.

Felicity arrêta instantanément de rire et le fixa à son tour en hochant doucement la tête.

« Ouais...je crois bien. » Répondit-elle d'une voix basse ses yeux dans les siens. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, Felicity se perdit dans ces prunelles bleues et soudain elle se souvint pourquoi elle était seule ici avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Il venait de le dire lui-même, il ne restait jamais longtemps quelque part. « Alors le football ? » Elle changea délibérément de sujet afin de casser cet échange visuel lourd de sens.

« C'est sympa et ça m'a permis de me faire des amis et d'être vite intégré. » Commença Oliver comprenant bien qu'elle voulait changer de sujet. « On a déjà gagné trois matchs et j'espère bien qu'on va gagner le championnat cette année…si en plus je peux avoi une bourse se sera tout bénéfice. » Dit-il le regard sur Tommy avant de le porter à nouveau sur Felicity. « Et toi tu comptes aller où à la fac ? »

« Loin d'ici…très loin d'ici. » Répondit-elle sans réfléchir, elle vit les yeux d'Oliver se plisser et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que la fac de Starling ne m'intéresse pas…je voudrais aller à Boston ou à New-York. »

« Je te vois plus à New-York. » Dit Oliver sans réfléchir. « Tu es…une originale. » Dit-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Et New-York est le royaume de l'originalité….Boston est un peu trop conventionnel pour toi. » Felicity le regarda avec un petit sourire. « Sans vouloir te vexer. » Ajouta-t-il se disant que peut-être il avait été trop loin.

« Non…tu as raison mais mon….père aura le dernier mot de toute façon. » Oliver fronça les sourcils à cette phrase. « Disons qu'il a une idée bien précise de ce que je dois faire de ma vie et que je n'ai qu'à m'y plier. » Expliqua Felicity d'une voix calme et résignée.

« Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire…c'est ta vie tu as le droit de choisir ce que tu veux faire. » Oliver était surpris de l'autorité dont faisait preuve le père de Felicity. « Le but de tout parent est de voir son enfant heureux et faire ce qu'il aime….. »

« C'est vrai...mais pas pour mon père. » Oliver allait de surprise en surprise et du coup il comprenait un peu mieux son attitude et sa façon d'être. Elle se rebellait à sa façon avec ceux qui l'entourait ne pouvant pas le faire avec son père.

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire une école d'art ? Tu dessines super bien et je suis certain que…. » Felicity pouffa à sa question.

« Tu es la seconde personne à me dire ça. » Dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Mais mon père ne sera jamais d'accord avec cette voie…pour lui si je n'ai pas le nez dans les bouquins je n'aurais aucun métier d'avenir ….du coup j'étudie mais je traîne des pieds. » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle perdit son regard au loin, sur les dizaines de personnes qui parlaient, buvaient et dansaient. C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait si facilement à quelqu'un, même Sara ne savait pas cette histoire d'école d'art. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler si facilement d'elle et de ses envies.

« C'est que peut-être il y a une bonne raison…tu devrais croire en toi et affronter ton père si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire. » Oliver saisit sa main posée sur le bord du banc. « Je suis certain que ton père approuvera quand il verra ton talent. »

Felicity posa son regard sur sa main entourée de celle d'Oliver, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se laissait toucher de la sorte, aussi tendrement. Habituellement c'est elle qui menait les échanges et qui donnait le signal, mais avec Oliver toutes ses certitudes avaient tendance à s'effriter et elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. Soudain l'image de Tom Harding refit surface dans son esprit et elle enleva sa main rapidement.

« Je suis désolé..je ne voulais pas… » Tenta de s'expliquer Oliver quand il la vit se tendre et se lever d'un bond. Elle s'éloignait assez vite de lui et se retourna le regard noir de colère.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher. » Dit-elle d'une voix dure. Elle le fixa un instant avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans le troupeau un peu plus bas. Elle chercha Sara et la trouva en train de discuter avec Tommy. « On y va ! » Dit-elle brutalement leur coupant la parole.

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! » Felicity ne répondit pas et tournait déjà les talons. Sara l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras et Felicity enleva sa main violemment. « Hey Fel c'est moi….. » La calma Sara.

« Felicity attends ! » Oliver venait de rejoindre les deux filles sous le regard médusé de Tommy qui visiblement ne comprenait rien non plus. « Je suis désolé si…. »

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?! » Demanda Sara menaçante en se rapprochant de lui.

« Mais rien ! » Répondit Oliver en criant. « On discutait et tout à coup elle s'est levée et je….Felicity qu'est-ce j'ai fait ? Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé ou si…. »

« Fous moi la paix Oliver ! C'est comprit ?! Tu oublies que j'existe et surtout tu ne viens plus jamais me parler ! » Felicity le fixa de ses yeux noirs un court instant avant de saisir Sara par la main et de l'entraîner plus loin vers sa voiture. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit, qu'elle quitte cette foule et ces dizaines de paires d'yeux sur elle. Elle se sentait mal et elle devait s'éloigner.

Elle lança ses clés de voiture à Sara qui monta en vitesse et démarra sous le regard médusé de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Oliver suivait Felicity du regard et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Ils discutaient tranquillement et il avait l'impression que pour la première fois Felicity était enfin elle-même, comme si elle avait tombé le masque.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Tommy une fois la voiture des filles disparue. Oliver le regarda dépité.

« J'en sais rien….on discutait et je l'ai même fait rire. » Se rappela Oliver en pouffant un peu. « On parlait de l'université et d'un coup… » Soudain il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait, il lui avait touché la main et c'est à partir de là qu'elle avait totalement changé de comportement. « Je…je l'ai touchée…je lui ai pris la main. » Dit-il en regardant Tommy. Ce dernier le regarda en haussant un sourcil se demandant bien pourquoi le simple fait de lui prendre la main avait pu mettre Felicity dans un état pareil.

« Et c'est tout ? » Oliver hocha la tête. « Écoute mec laisse tomber cette fille….si tu peux même pas la toucher sans qu'elle hurle j'imagine même pas quand tu….. »

« Ne finit pas ta phrase Merlyn ! » Le prévint Oliver. Il s'approcha de lui et ses yeux se voilèrent de colère. « Arrête de parler d'elle comme tu le fais...comme si elle était débile ou insignifiante ! Et ça vaut pour vous tous. » Dit-il en balayant ses yeux sur la foule autour d'eux. « Tu ne fais pas l'effort de savoir qui elle est….tu la juges…comme vous tous ! »

« Oh Oliver…arrête par pitié…..Felicity est une gothique qui passe son temps à griffonner des drôles de trucs et qui adore rendre les gens malheureux, alors s'il te plaît si on la juge c'est qu'on a une bonne raison. » Tommy s'approcha de lui et le toisa. « Cette fille que tu défends est une manipulatrice hors pair…elle n'hésite pas à écraser ceux sur son passage et elle se sert des gens pour se distraire et sortir de sa petite vie étriquée de fille gothique et sans amis….et à ce que je vois elle a déjà réussi à t'avoir à sa botte….je te croyais plus intelligent que Ray. » Lâcha Tommy en rigolant nerveusement.

« Ray….qui est Ray ? » Demanda Oliver en fronçant les sourcils. Tommy partit d'un éclat de rire malsain.

« Ray est le dernier type qu'elle a réussi à mettre à terre…et il te ressemblait beaucoup…du moins dans son comportement….elle l'a utilisé et retourné contre tout le monde….il l'a défendu bec et ongle pour au final se faire trahir par _miss cercueil_ ….alors excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir qu'il t'arrive la même chose Oliver ! » Claqua Tommy en colère à son tour.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent et se toisèrent sans rien dire. La foule autour d'eux les regardait et se demandait lequel des deux allaient lâcher en premier. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler cet échange visuel et la tension était palpable entre Oliver et Tommy.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses attention à moi Tommy ! Je suis un grand garçon. » Répliqua Oliver d'un ton ironique. « Mais merci de t'inquiéter…. »

« Elle va te faire du mal…comme elle le fait à chaque fois. » Finit par dire Tommy d'une voix apaisée. « Je t'aurai prévenu. » Oliver acquiesça et dépassa son ami afin de quitter la fête. Il n'avait plus le cœur à s'amuser, son esprit étant envahit de la colère sur le visage de Felicity.

####

Sara conduisit un bon moment avant de s'arrêter sur le bas côté et de se tourner vers Felicity qui était recroquevillée sur le siège passager, ses jambes ramenées sous elle, ses bras l'entourant, sa tête collée à la vitre de sa portière le regard au loin.

« Hey…Fel. » Tenta Sara. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait. » Elle se tourna lentement vers elle et chercha une de ses mains pour la réconforter. Felicity resta un moment silencieuse, elle bougea sa tête et trouva les yeux de Sara.

« Il…il m'a juste touché la main comme tu le fais. » Finit-elle par dire d'une voix basse. « Mais je..tu sais que…. »

« Hey..c'est rien. C'est rien Fel. » Dit-elle en la saisissant par les épaules pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Ça va aller….. »

« C'est idiot je sais…il a juste voulu être gentil mais je….c'est plus fort que moi, et c'est….. »

« Écoute…..c'est pas la première fois que tu petes les plombs devant les autres. » La rassura Sara. « Mais Oliver ne doit rien comprendre….tu lui raconteras n'importe quoi. » Rigola-t-elle. « Ce mec t'a à la bonne il croit tout ce qui sort de ta bouche…t'es pas obligée de lui raconter la vérité. »

Felicity hocha la tête, Sara avait raison. Elle inventerait n'importe quoi pour s'excuser auprès d'Oliver. Elle avait bien vu son air perdu et horrifié de la voir hurler de la sorte, mais elle avait pris son geste pour une agression, même si elle doutait fort qu'il soit capable de la forcer à quoi que se soit.

« Ok…et si on allait boire un verre quelque part ? J'ai besoin d'un verre et d'un mec pour me faire oublier cette affreuse soirée. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement. Sara ne se fit pas prier et prit la direction de la ville voisine, elles avaient leurs habitudes et le gérant du bar n'était pas très regardant sur leurs âges.

Le trajet se fit en silence et Felicity pensa à Oliver et à ce qu'il lui avait raconté un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas forcément eu une vie heureuse mais il semblait s'en accommoder, mais surtout elle avait été touchée de la façon dont il lui avait parlé d'elle et de ses dessins. Il était un des rares à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en dessinant et à voir qu'elle adorait ça et ce depuis le premier jour.

Ce garçon la touchait énormément, plus que ça le devrait et elle était effrayée par tout ce qu'il faisait ressortir chez elle. Il arrivait à voir cette fille qu'elle était avant d'être _miss cercueil_ , il arrivait à voir qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fille un peu bizarre et pas très sympa. Malgré qu'elle le repousse sans cesse il était toujours là à vouloir la connaître, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à espérer un jour redevenir cette fille sympa et un peu gauche.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par leur arrivée sur le parking du bar. Elles sortirent de la voiture et en entrant se dirigèrent vers le bar. Sam leur fit un signe de tête et sans rien demander leur servit deux bières. Felicity avala la sienne d'une traite. Elle avait besoin d'oublier. D'oublier qu'Oliver Queen avait réveillé une partie d'elle qu'elle voulait voir disparaître.

Sara l'entraîna vers la piste de danse et elles commencèrent à se déhancher lassivement sur les rythmes latinos qui passaient sur le vieux jukebox. Tout à coup Felicity sentit deux mains sur sa taille, bien que surprise elle se retourna lentement et encercla le cou de l'homme qui venait de se coller à elle.

Il n'était pas beau, il n'était pas blond, il n'avait pas les yeux bleus, il n'était pas Oliver Queen. Elle l'observa un court instant avant de foncer sur sa bouche et de l'embrasser avidement. L'homme répondit à son baiser et fit courir ses mains sur son corps. Elle lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille et l'entraîna vers les toilettes.

Ils firent l'amour rapidement sans tendresse et sauvagement contre une porte. Felicity se sentait mal mais c'était pour elle la seule façon de réagir à ce qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle avait besoin de ça, d'un coup en vitesse avec un parfait inconnu pour se rappeler pourquoi elle était devenue cette fille habillée de noir, taciturne et torturée.

« T'es trop bonne ma jolie. » Dit l'homme contre son cou en remontant sa bouche contre son visage en cherchant ses lèvres. Felicity bougea et le repoussa en posant ses deux mains sur son torse.

« T'as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant tu dégages ! » Dit-elle en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Elle fixa l'homme qui avait encore son pantalon en bas de ses pieds surprit de se faire traiter de la sorte. « Rhabille toi…ta femme ne va pas être contente de te voir rentrer dans cet état. » Dit-elle d'un air moqueur en ayant remarqué son alliance. « Oh….et prends une douche….tu pus à dix kilomètres le sexe rapide dans un bar. » Elle éclata de rire et sortit des toilettes rejoindre Sara.

* * *

 **...voilà, voilà...bon je sais que vu comme ça le Olicity semble très loin...mais il pointe le bout de son nez. Felicity a vécu des choses difficiles et se protège comme elle peut.**

 **J'ai hâte, comme toujours, de connaître vos impressions sur ce chapitre.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vois que cette Felicity intrigue beaucoup. Effectivement elle a vécu des choses pas faciles, dont une partie sera dévoilée dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant Oliver commence à fendiller sa carapace, cela va-t-il durer ?**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Le Olicity est loin...mais Oliver se rapproche petit à petit, Felicity lutte contre elle même et contre ce qu'Oliver lui fait ressentir. Toutes tes questions auront des réponses au fil des chapitres. **

**Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire. Oh...encore un bug du site, mais la fiction est là, lol. Je suis contente que cette histoire différente te plaise également. La suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et ravie que cette Felicity dure et sombre te plaise. **

**Voici donc ce 3eme chapitre, et les conséquences de la soirée. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Evy47 pour cette idée.**

 **Shinobu24 merci de ton aide, de ta présence , de ta bonne humeur et de tes surprises...lol. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle chercha son portable pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était. Elle souffla quand elle vit qu'elle venait de louper une bonne partie de sa matinée de cours. Elle se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son lit et tenta de se réveiller.

Elle devait se lever et au moins se traîner jusque la salle de bains pour prendre un cachet pour la tête, et passer sous la douche pour enlever l'odeur de cet homme rencontré la veille chez Sam. Elle tenta de mettre un pied à terre et de se lever doucement. Elle sentit un étau se resserrer autour de son crâne et lutta contre l'envie de se recoucher.

Elle devait se lever, son père n'allait déjà pas être content de son retard alors si elle n'allait pas du tout en cours, elle n'imaginait même pas le sermon qu'elle allait recevoir. Arrivée à la salle de bains elle s'accrocha au lavabo et chercha de l'aspirine dans l'armoire de toilette. En refermant la porte elle tomba sur son reflet et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était que la soirée de la veille avait laissé des traces.

« Et bien ma vieille tu as du boulot avant de pouvoir sortir. » Dit-elle à son reflet d'une voix cassée par le manque de sommeil. Elle avala son aspirine et fila sous la douche.

Elle resta un moment sous le jet d'eau chaude et essaya de se laver de ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir. Encore une fois elle avait fait n'importe quoi et avait dérapé. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Sara et sortir, elle aurait dû étudier comme prévu et rien ne serait arrivé, ni ce type degeulasse, ni cette conversation avec Oliver.

Elle serait toujours hautaine avec lui et il lui ficherait la paix. Seulement avec sa réaction d'hier soir elle savait pertinemment qu'il viendrait la voir afin d'avoir une explication ou alors qu'il s'excuserait d'un truc qu'il n'avait même pas fait. Un triste sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, normalement elle aurait dû être heureuse de ça, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle devrait être heureuse qu'il s'excuse d'un truc qu'il n'avait pas fait, mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer avec lui comme elle avait joué avec les autres. Elle voulait le connaître et apprendre à l'apprécier, elle voulait être angoissée à l'idée de le voir ou de ne pas le voir, elle voulait…..des tas de choses qu'elle s'interdisait.

Elle ne voulait plus souffrir et être une marionnette dans les mains d'un type qui semblait bien sous tout rapport, mais qui en fait était une vraie ordure. Elle ne pouvait pas retomber à nouveau dans cette spirale de tristesse et de cris qu'elle avait connu, elle savait qu'elle n'y survivrait pas si c'était le cas.

Elle éteignit l'eau de la douche, se sécha et se prépara en vitesse. Si elle se dépêchait elle pourrait encore assister au cours de maths. En roulant vers le lycée elle ne savait pas si c'était l'idée d'arriver à l'heure où l'idée de revoir Oliver qui lui vrillait le ventre. Elle espérait sincèrement que se soit la première option.

####

Oliver arriva en salle de cours en courant. C'était son cours en commun avec Felicity et il espérait pouvoir lui parler ou du moins essayer de lui parler d'hier soir. Quand il pénétra dans la salle elle n'était pas là, il sentit un poids se poser sur sa poitrine. Il avait espéré croiser son regard pour enfin faire disparaître ce nœud qu'il sentait dans le fond de sa gorge depuis la veille au soir.

Il chercha Sara du regard et quand il la trouva il s'approcha d'elle en deux enjambées.

« Où est elle ? » Demanda-t-il sans forme de politesse. Sara arrêta sa discussion avec sa voisine et porta son regard sur lui.

« Elle doit certainement dormir après toute la quantité d'alcool qu'elle a descendue hier soir. » Dit-elle d'un ton calme mais où il sentait pointer de l'ironie. Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer à cette phrase sachant parfaitement que c'était de sa faute si elle s'était soûlée.

« Dis moi ou je peux la trouver ? » Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il avait vaguement compris que son père ne vivait en ville que rarement et qu'elle était seule la plupart du temps. Sara ne réagit pas et il commençait à s'impatienter. « Donne moi son adresse que j'aille voir si elle va bien vu que tu as l'air de te moquer de ce qu'il peut lui arriver. » Dit-il durement.

« Tu peux répéter ?! » Demanda Sara en se levant d'un bond. « Qui es-tu pour me parler de cette façon ?! C'est de ta faute si elle était mal hier alors ne vient pas me dire que je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle ! Mais elle déteste quand on la couve…ce n'est pas une gamine ! »

« C'est vrai mais la laisser se soûler n'est pas une solution non plus ! » Martela Oliver. « Son adresse Sara et vite ! » Demanda-t-il encore une fois.

« Non….elle n'a pas besoin de toi…elle a besoin de cuver et ensuite elle ira mieux et…. »

« Je suis là. » Dit Felicity en s'approchant lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez. « Je vais bien. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Oliver. « Et merci Sara…mais je vais gérer ça. » Elle fit un sourire à son amie et porta à nouveau son attention sur Oliver. « Je suis désolée pour hier et ma réaction disproportionnée….mais je vais bien…donc ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable avec Sara et de me porter de l'intérêt. » Dit-elle d'un ton sec. « Maintenant le sujet est clos et on passe à autre chose. » Elle le fixa et reprit afin qu'il comprenne bien. « Et ce que je t'ai dit hier est toujours valable….tu m'oublies Oliver. »

Oliver ne dit pas un mot, bien trop sous le choc pour parler. Il la regarda aller s'assoir à sa place habituelle et jeta un œil vers Sara qui le regardait avec un petit sourire un coin, apparemment contente de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Tu vois….elle n'a besoin de personne, alors tu lui fous la paix. » Dit-elle plus bas rien que pour lui. Elle se rassit et porta à nouveau son attention sur sa voisine et continua sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Oliver resta un moment figé sur place et se décida enfin à prendre sa place auprès de Felicity.

Cette dernière avait toujours ses lunettes sur le nez et avait déjà sorti son carnet de dessins. Oliver s'installa sans un mot, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de s'excuser et d'essayer de retrouver ce qu'ils avaient eu brièvement hier. Un instant de complicité.

« Écoute Feli... »

« Non. » Le coupa-t-elle vite sans le regarder concentrée sur son dessin. « Ne dit plus un mot, à tes yeux je n'existe plus, je…si tu tiens tellement à être ami avec moi….laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle d'une voix basse.

« Ok. » Répondit Oliver au bout d'un long moment en la fixant toujours. « Si c'est ce que tu veux…..je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais je veux que tu saches que je serai là si….si un jour tu as besoin de moi. » Dit-il à son tour tout bas en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Felicity hocha doucement la tête et stoppa son dessin. Elle fut tentée un quart de seconde de se raviser et de tout lui raconter, il était le premier depuis un moment qui s'intéressait vraiment à elle et cela l'a troublait beaucoup. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait besoin qu'il la laisse tranquille.

« Merci. » Dit-elle en portant enfin son regard sur lui. Elle avait toujours ses lunettes il ne pouvait donc pas voir ses yeux embués et la gratitude qu'elle lui témoignait. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer et leur quiétude fut brisée par l'arrivée de leur professeur.

####

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Oliver courait autour du terrain de football. Il avait besoin d'être seul et d'évacuer la frustration qu'il sentait monter au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Cela fait une semaine que Felicity l'avait supplié de la laisser tranquille et de faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Il avait respecté sa demande même si c'était difficile pour lui de la voir et de faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Apparement pour elle cela était plus facile, elle ne le voyait plus et il était blessé de son attitude, même s'il avait bien compris que c'était pour se protéger. Ils n'avaient plus échangé un seul regard depuis ce jour en salle de classe.

Et ça lui manquait, il rigola de lui. Il était pathétique…..cette fille le traitait comme un moins que rien et elle lui manquait, il devait avoir un sérieux problème pensa-t-il. Il la voyait de son côté sourire et rigoler avec Sara ou Barry et parfois cela le mettait en colère et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il n'était pas ce genre de garçon, mais dés qu'il s'agissait de Felicity il n'était plus le même.

Ses relations avec Tommy c'étaient un peu apaisées et il avait présenté des excuses à son ami. Tommy avait simplement voulu le protéger et il l'avait remercié, il lui avait expliqué sa conversation avec Felicity et Tommy avait semblé soulagé. Au moins elle a une conscience lui avait-il dit. Oliver n'avait pas répliqué ne voulant pas une nouvelle fois se disputer avec lui.

« Hey beau gosse ! » Il se tourna vers cette voix qui l'interpellait. Il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers Barry qui l'attendait pas loin des gradins. « Salut….c'est impressionnant le nombre de tours que tu as pu faire. » Dit-il en jetant un regard sur ses bras musclés et son torse qu'il imaginait aussi musclé sous son tee-shirt trempé. Oliver rigola doucement à le voir le détailler de la sorte.

« Je n'ai pas compté pour être honnête….j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. » Répondit Oliver en se dirigeant vers sa bouteille d'eau. Il la saisit et en bu plus de la moitié sous le regard gourmand de Barry. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour me regarder boire ma bouteille. » Dit Oliver amusé. Barry reprit ses esprits et rigola nerveusement.

« Non en effet….je suis venu te parler de Felicity. » À ce prénom Oliver se figea et fixa le jeune homme.

« Elle a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il de suite légèrement paniqué. Barry secoua la tête.

« Non..enfin pas vraiment. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour elle la semaine dernière….à la fête. » Précisa Barry quand il vit qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Tu as pris sa défense devant tout le monde…et je sais qu'elle t'a demandé de la laisser tranquille. » Oliver soupira et hocha la tête. « Mais si tu tiens vraiment à elle….ne l'écoute pas. »

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Oliver surpris de cette requête il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Barry hocha la tête.

« Elle croit que c'est mieux pour elle mais c'est faux. » Expliqua Barry. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ou ce que tu lui fais….mais elle a besoin de toi dans sa vie. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Je sais que ça paraît dingue….mais tu réveilles un truc chez elle que je n'ai plus vu depuis très longtemps. » Continua Barry. « Et je sais qu'elle lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas redevenir cette fille qu'elle était avant….sympa, rigolote, enjouée et un peu gauche. » Dit-il en rigolant, Oliver sourit à son tour à imaginer Felicity de cette façon. « N'abandonne pas et ne la laisse pas faire Oliver….je sais que toi aussi y a un truc qui t'attire chez elle. »

« Ouais…je ne sais pas si tu as raison mais elle a l'air de plutôt bien vivre cet….éloignement. » Dit Oliver ne sachant pas vraiment comment qualifier le fait qu'ils s'ignoraient depuis une semaine.

« Ça c'est ce qu'elle te montre….mais je la connais et je sais qu'une fois chez elle, seule, elle le vit mal. » Barry s'approcha un peu plus d'Oliver et le fixa intensément. « Si tu tiens vraiment à elle….mais vraiment Oliver...pas juste parce qu'elle est bizarre ou mystérieuse….si vraiment elle éveille un truc chez toi qui te rends dingue…ne la laisse pas s'éloigner de toi. »

Oliver resta un instant muet par ce que venait de lui dire Barry. Il était à la fois stupéfait et à la fois heureux, c'était une drôle de sensation.

« Je…je ne suis pas certain qu'elle me laisse faire. » Dit il d'une voix cassée.

« Si tu insistes elle te laissera approcher…elle se méfie beaucoup des gens et des garçons dans ton genre en particulier. La plupart abandonne vite….ne fait pas comme eux. » Les deux garçons se fixèrent et Oliver hocha la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris le message. Barry recula d'un pas content de cette discussion, sa première impression sur Oliver Queen avait été la bonne. Restait plus maintenant à ce que Felicity accepte de l'avoir dans sa vie, et ça c'était loin d'être gagné.

####

« Bon maintenant Fel, tu vas lâcher ce carnet et redevenir cette fille qui me faisait rire. » Sara prit place face à Felicity et lui saisit son carnet des mains.

« Hey…mais t'es dingue ou quoi ! » S'exclama Felicity essayant de rattraper au vol son précieux carnet.

« Non….je pense juste à ta santé mentale. » Répondit Sara. « Depuis une semaine tu passes ton temps à dessiner et tu parles à peine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien…juste une mauvais période. » Répondit Felicity en prenant son carnet que Sara venait de poser sur la table. Cette dernière la regarda peu convaincue et d'un coup elle eut un énorme sourire.

« J'ai compris ! C'est une partie de ton plan pour avoir Oliver sous ta coupe. » S'exclama Sara un peu plus bas. « Hum….c'est intelligent…tu l'ignores complètement afin qu'il revienne tout seul vers toi….t'es vraiment diabolique. » Rigola-t-elle doucement.

Felicity leva les yeux vers elle surprise. Elle ne pensait donc qu'à ça ?

« Non…pas du tout ! Je…j'ai pas envie de jouer avec lui, alors tu oublies cette idée de plan stupide et essaie d'être une bonne amie….enfin si c'est pas trop te demander bien sûr ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? » Sara était calme mais blessée des paroles de la brune. « Je suis présente pour toi depuis des années et à chaque fois que tu petes les plombs ! Je te trouve injuste ! »

« Ah oui ?! Et comment se fait-il qu'en ce moment tu crois que je joue la comédie alors que je suis mal ! » Felicity se leva sous le regard d'incompréhension de Sara. « Tu ne me connais pas Sara…sinon tu aurais compris que depuis cette soirée ça ne va pas….mais non il n'y a que ce que _miss cercueil_ peut faire qui t'intéresse...Felicity n'est pas marrante quand elle ne détruit pas les gens. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Demanda Sara d'une voix basse et choquée.

« Qui ça ?! » La blonde partit d'un éclat de rire.

« Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ! » Demanda Sara ironique et en colère. « Je ne te reconnais pas Fel….tu es en train de redevenir cette petit blonde naïve que tu détestais tant. » Les deux amies se fixèrent durement avant que Felicity ne tourne les talons.

Elle rangea précipitamment son carnet à dessins dans son sac quand elle percuta un torse et sentit deux bras la retenir afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Son regard tomba sur celui d'Oliver, il la fixait et sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentit apaisée deux secondes. Mais se fut tellement furtif qu'elle cru l'avoir imaginé.

Elle se redressa doucement et se décolla de lui osant à peine le regarder, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais de toute façon quand il était prêt d'elle, elle se reconnaissait à peine. Sara aurait-elle raison ? Se transformait-elle en cette fille qu'elle avait fuit voilà des années, cette blonde intello qui ne voyait pas le mal et qui était tellement naïve qu'elle n'avait pas vu que l'on se moquait d'elle ?

Oliver sentit le changement de comportement de Felicity quand elle se redressa et qu'elle fit un pas en arrière. À la sentir contre lui elle était détendue et apaisée mais à cet instant il la sentait tendue et la voyait s'éloigner encore de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude en si peu de temps. Les paroles de Barry lui revinrent en mémoire _ne fait pas comme eux._

« Salut. » Dit-il ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. « Ça va ? » Felicity le fixa sans répondre, elle luttait pour ne pas lui dire bonjour et répondre à sa question.

« Je… » Elle hésita encore un instant oscillant entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle pensait devoir faire pour elle. « Laisse tomber. » Dit-elle en le dépassant afin de quitter enfin cet endroit, elle avait besoin d'air à nouveau. Oliver se retourna afin de la voir partir dans les couloirs. Il resta un court instant à se demander ce qu'il devait faire quand il commença à la suivre.

« Felicity ! » Cria-t-il quand il la vit sortir en direction du terrain de sport. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et il décida de la rattraper, il voulait savoir comment elle allait. Il avait vu sa dispute avec Sara et se doutait qu'elle devait être bouleversée. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait réellement se disputer de cette façon. « Felicity ! » Dit-il à nouveau arrivant à sa hauteur. « Attends… » Il voulut la stopper en posant une main sur son bras mais se souvint de la dernière fois où il l'avait touchée. « Je veux juste savoir si ça va rien d'autre. » Tenta-t-il sans être sûr que ça fonctionne. À son grand étonnement elle se stoppa et se figea lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Non ça ne va pas….mais j'ai l'habitude, alors je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! » Sa voix était froide et glaciale.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. » Dit-il tout de même d'une voix douce. « Je…c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi…c'est tout. »

Felicity ferma les yeux à cette phrase. Elle luttait contre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle voulait le croire, mais cette petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il lui disait exactement ce qu'elle avait envie et besoin d'entendre. Elle ne répondit pas, prit une profonde inspiration et reprit son chemin.

Oliver la regarda s'éloigner ne la retenant pas, ce n'était pas la peine, elle n'écouterait rien pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se braque et qu'elle le rejette encore une fois ou qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi parce qu'il l'aurait trop poussée. Il soupira à son tour et reprit son chemin en sens inverse, dépité, mais prêt à suivre les conseils de Barry.

####

Felicity devait en être à son quatrième ou cinquième verres, elle ne savait plus trop. Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était dans une fête d'une fraternité à l'université de Starling. C'était Sara qui l'avait traînée ici. Après avoir quitté Oliver elle était allée la trouver et s'était excusée de son comportement et de ses paroles. Elle avait été trop loin et avait été injuste. Elles s'étaient réconciliées comme à chaque fois qu'elles se disputaient, et pour fêter ces retrouvailles Sara avait eu l'idée de venir à cette fête.

Seulement la blonde avait abandonné Felicity à la seconde où elles avaient passé la porte de la maison. Elle avait été invité par un type habitant ici et Felicity comprit vite qu'elle était venue uniquement dans le but de visiter sa chambre. Elle s'était alors rapprochée du bar et ne l'avait plus quitté.

« Est-ce que tes pensées sont aussi noires que ta tenue chérie ? » Demanda une voix dans son oreille. Elle sursauta à peine reconnaissant ce timbre particulier qu'avaient les garçons quand ils la voulaient dans leur lit.

« À ton avis ? » Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Elle se retourna et tomba sur un mec plutôt pas mal. Il était brun, des yeux noisette et un joli sourire.

« Je dirai que oui…et je suis hyper doué pour remonter le moral des jolies filles. » Dit-il tout contre son visage, ses yeux détaillant ce corps sur lequel il rêvait de poser ses mains.

« Oh…c'est intéressant. » Rigola Felicity sous cette drague pas terrible. « Mais on sait tous les deux que me remonter le moral n'est pas ce que tu veux. » Elle avait prononcé ces paroles tout près de son oreille et l'avait senti frémir. « Mais tu n'as pas de chance….ce soir j'ai pas envie. » Dit-elle comme un air de défi en se retournant brusquement. « Alors si tu pouvais….dégager et me laisser boire tranquille. » Dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main lui demandant de bouger.

Elle finit son verre d'une traite et s'en servit un autre sous le regard médusé de ce garçon qui s'appelait Matt d'après ce qu'il lui racontait ne la lâchant pas une seconde. Elle ne l'écoutait pas et pouvait même dire qu'il l'ennuyait. Elle lui fit comprendre à plusieurs reprises qu'elle voulait qu'il dégage mais il s'obstinait à ne pas comprendre.

Elle se décida enfin à se lever et à s'éloigner de ce mec qui allait la rendre saoule avant qu'elle n'ait atteint sa quantité limite d'alcool, quand elle sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle se raccrocha au bar et tenta de reprendre contenance, mais rien ne fit. Les gens devant elle semblaient flotter et elle se savait incapable de faire un pas.

« Attends je vais t'aider. » Lui dit Matt en la prenant par la taille. « Tu vas t'allonger un peu et ça ira mieux. » Dit-il en l'entraînant vers l'escalier afin de la monter dans sa chambre.

« No…non…je veux…Sara et….rentrer. » Sa tête vacillait de tous les côtés et elle avait du mal à aligner deux mots. « Tu…m'as drogué ? » Cette idée faisant surface dans son esprit. Soudain elle prit peur, ce type l'avait droguée et allait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle voulut se défendre et se défaire de sa prise mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus et elle se sentit partir à se débattre.

Matt la souleva pour monter les escaliers, il avait un regard mauvais sur son visage. Elle avait cru pouvoir l'allumer et ensuite le traiter comme un minable. Elle allait voir ce qu'allait lui faire le minable, il allait pouvoir profiter d'elle sans qu'elle se plaigne et la prendre comme il en avait envie. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il allait lui faire, il se sentait déjà bander.

« Hey…c'est ma copine ! » Dit Sara en le croisant dans le couloir Felicity dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Elle était paniquée à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivée quelque chose alors qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air.

« Rien elle a juste un peu trop bu. » Répondit Matt en lançant un regard de connivence au mec qui accompagnait Sara. « Elle va bien…elle va se reposer un peu et…. »

« Non elle ne va pas bien ! Je l'ai déjà vu bourré et elle n'est pas comme ça…inerte ! Elle devrait hurler et danser sur les tables pas…. »

« Allez viens Sara. » Lui dit l'étudiant qui l'avait invité. « Matt va veiller sur ta copine et dans même pas une heure elle sera sur pieds. » La blonde n'insista pas sentant qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond. Elle joua la prudence et laissa Felicity entrer dans cette chambre avec ce Matt.

Elle suivit l'étudiant et le sema arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle sortit de la maison et prit son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de la seule personne susceptible de l'aider et qui ne poserait aucune question. Mais surtout elle savait qu'il viendrait.

####

Oliver roulait comme un fou sur le campus de l'université. Quand il avait vu le numéro de Sara il avait su avant de décrocher qu'un truc n'allait pas. Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'il avait déjà enfilé ses chaussures et se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

Sara lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes où elle se trouvait et comment était Felicity. Il espérait simplement ne pas arriver trop tard. Il repéra sans aucun souci la maison qui abritait cette fête. Il se gara n'importe comment et sortit de sa voiture rapidement. Il aperçut Sara qui l'attendait sur les marches.

« Où est elle ? » Fut sa seule question le temps qu'il la rejoigne.

« À l'étage…à droite et la première porte à gauche. » Lui indiqua-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas afin de le suivre.

Oliver monta les marches deux par deux, chaque seconde comptaient. Il ne voulait pas arriver trop tard. Il repéra vite la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit sans se donner la peine de frapper. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seule une petit lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce.

« Ne la touche pas ! » Hurla-t-il quand il vit ce type se pencher au dessus de Felicity à moitié dévêtue et complètement endormie. « Dégage ! »

« T'es qui toi ?! » Demanda Matt en se relevant agacé d'avoir été dérangé. Oliver s'approcha d'un coup et lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit vaciller et tomber au sol. Il n'y prêta aucune attention et fonça directement vers Felicity, il la couvrit comme il le pouvait et la prit dans ses bras.

« Felicity. » Murmura-t-il contre sa tempe. Elle ne répondit pas mais il la sentit se serrer contre lui. « Je suis là…on y va. » Dit-il en s'adressant à Sara qui lui ouvrit la marche. Il allait quitter la chambre quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se figea et tourna la tête. « Je te conseille de me laisser partir avec elle sans faire d'histoire….sinon je vais directement à la police du campus, je suis certain qu'elle doit avoir une quantité impressionnante de drogue dans le sang…. »

Matt dégagea sa main à l'instant où Oliver prononça le mot « police ». Il reprit sa progression et arriva assez vite à la voiture. Une foule s'était agglutinée autour d'eux quand ils les avaient vu descendre avec Felicity. Oliver la posa délicatement sur le siège arrière Sara à ses côtés afin de la veiller. Il prit le chemin du retour sous les indications de la blonde.

* * *

 **Oliver avait dit qu'il serait présent pour Felicity et c'est le cas. Barry lui demande de ne pas abandonner alors que Sara n'est pas forcément la meilleure amie rêvée...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais que vous vous posez encore beaucoup de questions sur le passé de Felicity et vous allez avoir une partie des réponses tout de suite.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement Felicity est bouleversée de l'attention que lui porte Oliver et une partie de la raison est expliquée dans ce chapitre. Barry est un véritable ami pour elle quand à Sara...à voir.**

 **Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Sara n'est pas vraiment une bonne amie pour le coup contrairement à Barry. Oliver avait promis d'être là pour elle et ça été le cas. La réaction de Felicity à sa présence chez elle c'est tout de suite.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu.**

 **Nous voici avec le 4eme chapitre de cette histoire, et la suite de cette soirée ou les choses ont failli mal tourner pour Felicity. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Evy47 pour son idée.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma complice, Shinobu24 merci pour tout, sans toi...ce ne serait plus pareil. Je t'embrasse.**

* * *

Oliver et Sara veillaient Felicity depuis un bon moment. Sara s'était occupée de la déshabiller et de la mettre en pyjama, pendant qu'Oliver prévenait ses parents qu'il ne rentrerait pas cette nuit et qu'il resterait jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent. Il leur expliqua brièvement la situation sans rentrer dans les détails.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle dormait et il n'y avait eu aucune évolution. Oliver avait fait des recherches sur toutes sortes de drogues et avait lu que les effets étaient plus ou moins longs selon les personnes.

« Elle va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Sara la voix tremblante. Oliver la regarda ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

« Ça devrait aller. » Dit-il quand même. « Pourquoi était-elle seule ? » Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient là. « Où étais-tu ? »

« C'était une simple fête Oliver. » Sanglota Sara. « Je connaissais un type qui….jamais je n'aurais pensé que….qu'elle était en danger. »

« Et pourtant elle était en danger. » Répondit Oliver froidement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si tu ne l'avais pas croisé ? À ton avis que lui serait-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

« Je sais ! » Cria-t-elle faisant sursauter Felicity mais qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. « Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'elle aurait pu….qu'il l'aurait….mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ! »

« Tu devrais partir. » Dit-il en réponse à ses excuses. « Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit et jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. » Il tourna enfin son regard vers elle et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle vit de la colère et de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Non je vais rester aussi. »

« Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Dit-il toujours aussi froidement. « D'habitude tu la déposes sur le perron et elle reste seule….tu n'as qu'à faire la même chose. » Sara le regarda outrée de sa façon de lui parler.

« Comment oses-tu…je m'inquiète pour elle. » Oliver pouffa à sa phrase.

« Si c'était vraiment le cas Sara tu ne l'aurais pas laissé seule ce soir. Maintenant tu te lèves et tu t'en vas….elle t'appellera demain quand elle sera réveillée. » Dit-il d'un ton qui n'invitait pas à le contredire. Sara hésita une seconde et se décida à faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

Oliver soupira et la regarda partir. Il porta son attention sur Felicity, elle dormait toujours et semblait aller plutôt bien. Il chercha un endroit où s'assoir pour passer la nuit et visa le petit fauteuil de la coiffeuse sur la gauche. Il le tira et l'approcha un peu plus du lit, il se posa dessus et ne quitta pas des yeux la jeune femme allongée.

Il était un peu plus rassuré de la savoir devant lui, mais il ne serait totalement tranquillisé qu'une fois qu'elle serait réveillée et lui confirmerait qu'elle allait bien. Il était en colère contre Sara et contre lui, il estimait qu'il était aussi responsable qu'elle de ce qui était arrivé à Felicity.

Il l'avait poussée cette après midi à lui parler et comme la semaine dernière elle avait bu. Il aurait dû faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait fallu qu'il lui parle et qu'il sache comment elle allait. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu subir pour arriver à être déstabilisée à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui portait de l'intérêt.

Il la regardait, ne la quittant pas des yeux ayant bien trop peur qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle panique de ne pas savoir où elle était. Il revoyait encore ce type penché au dessus d'elle sans défense. S'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard elle aurait été…..il serra ses poings à se faire mal, envahit par la colère.

Il ne se serait jamais pardonné s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il la vit s'agiter et marmonner dans son sommeil, elle se retourna plusieurs fois avant de réclamer sa mère.

« Maman…..s'il te plaît. » Oliver s'approcha un peu d'elle et la regarda tristement voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues. « Me laisse pas maman. » Sanglota-t-elle, Oliver se risqua à grimper sur le lit et à saisir sa main, quand elle sentit ses doigts se refermer sur sa main elle la serra et se calma instantanément.

Oliver eut un triste sourire à savoir que pour une fois il avait pu soulager un peu sa douleur et sa tristesse. Il resta un moment penché en avant sa main dans la sienne. Il commençait à avoir un peu mal au dos et au bras dans cette position et voulut se détendre un peu, mais dès que Felicity sentit qu'il voulait s'éloigner elle tirait sur sa main et la serrait un peu plus.

« Non. » Dit-elle dans son sommeil. Oliver la regarda et décida de résister encore un peu à la douleur. Elle se laissait enfin approcher, même si elle n'en était pas consciente il ne pouvait pas la repousser à son tour.

Il bougea de son fauteuil et décida de s'allonger sur le lit à ses côtés, de cette façon il serait mieux installé. Il s'installa sans la déranger et sans trop la coller. Felicity ne se réveilla pas, mais à peine fut-il à ses côtés qu'elle posa sa tête sur son torse et qu'elle entoura sa taille de son bras.

Oliver fut surpris et hésita un moment avant de l'entourer à son tour de son bras. Il le posa délicatement sur sa taille s'attendant à la sentir se tendre mais se fut tout le contraire. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et il entendit un soupir de contentement s'échapper de sa bouche. Il se détendit et sombra lui aussi peu à peu dans le sommeil.

####

Felicity bougea doucement. Elle sentait son corps lourd et sa tête semblait vouloir exploser sous la douleur. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien que cet effort lui demandait une concentration énorme. Elle leva un bras pour protéger ses yeux et reconnue sa chambre, au moins elle était chez elle se rassura-t-elle, mais elle sentit quelque chose dans son dos….ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Elle paniqua, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille, à part son début de soirée à cette fête de fraternité et ce mec lourd qui la soûlait. Elle retint un cri de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire, et tenta de se retourner sans réveiller la personne à ses côtés. Elle arriva tant bien que mal à se contorsionner pour découvrir le visage d'Oliver lui faisant face.

Sa panique se calma un peu mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans son lit. Il n'était pas présent à la fête, elle essaya vainement de rassembler ses idées et de trouver une explication logique à cette situation, mais ses souvenirs étaient très flous et sa migraine n'arrangeait rien.

Elle observa leur position et se rendit compte qu'Oliver avait son bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Ce geste qui aurait dû la faire fuir et se sentir mal à l'aise, lui sembla pour le coup naturel. Elle en profita pour le détailler, elle l'avait toujours trouvé plutôt joli garçon mais à cet instant elle le trouvait beau à couper le souffle. Elle descendit son regard sur son torse et vit que son tee-shirt laissait apparaître un bout de peau. Elle déglutit rien qu'à la pensée de pouvoir poser un doigt à cet endroit.

« Hey…. » Oliver la sortit de sa rêverie et instinctivement elle se redressa vivement. Ce geste rapide eut pour effet de lui vriller un peu plus la tête et elle posa ses deux mains sur son crâne. « Attends je vais t'aider à te rallonger. » Dit Oliver d'une voix douce. Il la saisit par les épaules et l'aida à se coucher.

Felicity se mit sur le côté et enfouie son visage dans l'oreiller pour cacher ses yeux de la lumière. Oliver se leva pour fermer les volets un peu plus.

« Voilà…c'est mieux. » Dit-il en reprenant place sur le lit à ses côtés. Il la regardait d'un air inquiet. « Tu veux quelque chose ? Un cachet pour la tête ? » Felicity hocha la tête sans répondre. « Ok…je vais voir si… »

« Salle de bains….juste en face. » Réussit-elle à dire d'une petite voix cassée. Oliver suivit ses indications et prit le chemin de la salle de bains face à son lit. Il trouva facilement ce qu'il cherchait, tira un verre d'eau au lavabo et revint vers elle.

« Tiens…. » Felicity voulut se lever mais elle en fut incapable. Oliver passa alors son bras dans son dos et l'aida à se relever un peu. Il la maintint contre lui le temps qu'elle avale son aspirine avec un peu d'eau.

« Merci. » Dit-elle en le regardant enfin. Il lui fit un léger sourire et la reposa délicatement sur le matelas. Elle le fixa un instant, des tas de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que…. »

« Plus tard. » La coupa-t-il très vite. « Tu dois te reposer encore un peu…..après on discutera. » Elle hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau sur le côté pour essayer de s'endormir. Elle sentit Oliver quitter le lit et le retint par la main, elle ne savait pas et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais elle avait besoin de sa présence rassurante, elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle.

Oliver la fixa sans comprendre à sa main le retenant. Habituellement elle fuyait les contacts physiques mais elle le réclamait, il n'eut pas le cœur de la repousser et s'il était honnête il n'en avait pas envie. Il serra sa main et se replaça comme il était. Felicity s'approcha de lui avec hésitation et finit par poser sa tête sur son torse et par entourer sa taille. Il passa à son tour son bras autour d'elle et la sentit se détendre pour finir par sombrer dans le sommeil à nouveau.

####

Quand Felicity se réveilla elle était seule dans son lit. Elle chercha Oliver des yeux et entendit l'eau de sa douche couler, rassurer de ne pas se savoir seule, elle se détendit et tenta une nouvelle fois de se souvenir de la veille.

« Oh….tu es réveillée…..la tête ? » Demanda Oliver en pénétrant dans la chambre les cheveux humides. Felicity lui fit un triste sourire et un signe de main.

« Ça va mieux, merci. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle s'assit dans son lit et ramena ses jambes vers sa poitrine. « Je….pourquoi….t'es là ? » Osa-t-elle enfin demander. Oliver laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et baissa la tête, elle ne se souvenait de rien. « Oh…à voir ta tête c'est pas bon signe…mais je suis chez moi en un seul morceau donc…. »

« Felicity….tu vas bien, enfin je crois. » Commença-t-il en s'approchant du lit. Il prit place sur le bord et chercha ses yeux. Ce qu'il y vit lui serra le cœur. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui raconter. « De quoi te souviens-tu ? » Il la vit chercher dans sa mémoire en plissant les yeux et en essayant de fixer son regard sur quelque chose.

« Pour être honnête c'est assez flou….mais je me souviens avoir été à une soirée avec Sara dans une fraternité. » Dit-elle en le regardant. Il hocha la tête ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre. « Je...j'étais au bar et un type m'a lourdement dragué….et ensuite je…. » Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire mais ses efforts furent vain, rien ne lui revenait. « Je….sais plus… » Souffla-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

« Ok…..si je suis là…c'est parce que Sara m'a appelé en catastrophe hier soir. » Il la vit plisser les yeux ne comprenant pas. « Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal quand elle t'a croisée….un type te portait et elle a sentit qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond. »

Il la laissa digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas être trop brutal et lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle avait échappé au pire.

« Tu…il t'a drogué. » Dit-il doucement. « Et tu n'étais pas capable de te défendre. » Felicity posa une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas crier, Oliver vit ses yeux bleus se remplir de larmes.

« Il….il m'a…. » N'osant pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle pensait.

« Non pas du tout. » La rassura Oliver en prenant sa main sur le lit. « Je suis arrivé à temps….il était au dessus de toi..mais il n'a rien fait. » Il la vit fermer les yeux et ses larmes coulèrent. Il leva sa main libre et essuya une larme qui dégoulinait dans son cou. « Je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

« C'est pas de ta faute. » Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'excusait. « C'est moi qui me suis mis toute seule dans cette situation….si tu n'avais pas été là, je….. » Elle éclata en sanglots et baissa la tête ne voulant pas se montrer si faible devant Oliver.

« Hey...Felicity. » Dit-il voulant la prendre dans ses bras mais n'osant pas. « Je peux te…. » Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras en s'accrochant à son cou. Il l'accueillit avec plaisir et ferma à son tour ses bras dans son dos. Il lui murmura des mots réconfortants dans ses cheveux afin de la calmer, ce qui marcha au bout d'un moment. Il la sentit se calmer et se détendre. Il se décolla légèrement et saisit son menton afin qu'elle le regarde. « Ça va aller….la drogue a dû disparaître de ton organisme maintenant….j'ai donné une bonne correction à ce type….ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir à présent. »

Elle hocha la tête et se perdit dans ses yeux. Il avait l'air tellement sincère et de tellement croire à ce qu'il disait, qu'elle le croyait elle aussi. Elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier d'avoir été là pour elle alors qu'elle était loin de mériter son attention.

« Merci Oliver. » Il lui fit un léger sourire et se détacha complètement d'elle ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

« De rien…je t'avais dit que je serais là pour toi. » Répondit-il tout bas.

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, juste à se regarder. Ils se comprenaient rien qu'à se fixer, c'était nouveau pour chacun d'eux et très troublant pour Felicity. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un de si différent d'elle mais qui semblait en même temps si proche d'elle.

« Tu as faim ? » Oliver brisa cette conversation silencieuse. Il était troublé et ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait la froisser. « Je peux aller nous préparer un truc le temps que tu prennes ta douche….d'ailleurs j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai….. »

« Non du tout. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Et je meurs de faim. » Répondit-elle en se levant trop vite à en croire sa tête qui tournait. Elle faillit tomber et c'est Oliver qui la retint par la taille. Elle se redressa assez vite et s'éloigna de lui. « Merci…je...ça va aller. » Le rassura-t-elle en prenant le chemin de sa salle de bains.

« T'es sûre…je peux rester là et t'attendre. » Proposa Oliver pas vraiment serein de la laisser seule.

« Non ça va aller...je t'assure je vais être prudente. » Oliver hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte quand elle ajouta. « Je prends du café, des toasts et un yaourt au cas où tu serais perdu en cuisine. » Dit-elle sur un ton un peu plus joyeux avec un léger sourire.

Oliver s'arrêta à la porte et se tourna vers elle un sourire aussi sur les lèvres. Il était content de cette réflexion mais encore plus du petit sourire qu'il vit sur son visage. C'était la seconde fois qu'il la voyait sourire depuis qu'il la connaissait.

« Ok…c'est noté. » Dit-il avant de disparaître. Felicity regarda un moment de son côté avant de se décider à filer sous la douche. Elle voulait se laver pour se nettoyer de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille.

Elle n'en revenait pas de le savoir avec elle. Il avait passé la nuit à la veiller, l'avait sauvé d'un viol certain et elle n'était pas en colère contre lui de s'occuper d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps elle laissait quelqu'un l'approcher et prendre soin d'elle. Ça faisait du bien, elle se sentait moins seule et avait l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un.

####

Oliver se mit à la tâche assez vite en cuisine. Il trouva facilement ce dont il avait besoin et fut étonné de trouver un frigo remplit avec des placards bien achalandés également. Il s'était attendu à ne trouver que des choses périmées dans le frigo et devoir chercher durant des heures pour trouver quelque chose de comestible. Comme quoi lui aussi avait des aprioris….

Cette réflexion le fit rire, s'il avait pensé il y a quelques heures être avec Felicity, dans sa cuisine en train de lui préparer son petit déjeuner…..il était décidé à ne plus la laisser s'éloigner de lui. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il n'était comme tout ceux qui l'avaient approchée, qu'il était plus que ce qu'il semblait être. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais il savait qu'il ressentait assez de choses pour ne pas la laisser tomber.

« Ça sent divinement bon. » Dit Felicity en entrant dans la cuisine.

Oliver leva son regard vers elle et la trouva beaucoup mieux…presque heureuse. Elle avait le teint un peu moins blanc, ses yeux étaient encore cernés mais elle semblait moins fatiguée. Elle avait encore les cheveux humides de sa douche et la voir ainsi lui fit battre le cœur un peu plus vite. Il la trouvait déjà jolie, mais à la voir ainsi au naturel la rendait encore plus belle.

Elle s'installa à table sous le regard d'Oliver et se servit en café. Elle prit un toast qui l'attendait et le beurra. Oliver ne bougeait pas, bien trop subjugué et honnêtement un peu déstabilisé.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise de ne pas le voir bouger.

« Si…si bien sûr. » Il prit place face à elle et se servit à son tour. Le silence fut légion durant un moment, ils mangeaient, buvaient mais ne parlaient. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment aborder l'autre. C'est Felicity qui brisa la première le silence, consciente que c'est elle qui avait instauré cette drôle de relation entre eux.

« Je voudrais encore te dire merci Oliver. » Dit-elle en posant son bol sur la table. « Merci d'être venue me sauver et on sait tous les deux que j'ai été horrible avec toi. » Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« De rien. » Répondit-il simplement en la fixant à son tour. « Quand Sara m'a appelé….j'étais comme fou….j'avais peur qu'il soit trop tard et je…je ne me serai jamais pardonné s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. » Poursuivit-il tout en la fixant encore.

« Tu n'as rien fait…ce n'est pas toi qui a mis cette drogue dans mon verre. »

« Non…mais c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à sortir en ne respectant pas ce que tu m'avais demandé. » Il la vit froncer les sourcils. « Je…j'ai compris comment tu fonctionnes. » Dit-il en souriant un peu l'entraînant avec elle. « Tu ne veux pas que les gens s'intéressent à toi…..et quand c'est le cas tu es déstabilisée et tu fais des trucs stupides afin qu'ils se détournent de toi. »

Felicity l'écoutait, et se demandait comment il avait réussi à la cerner en si peu de temps. Barry avait raison ce garçon était différent de tous ceux qui l'avait approchée. Il était sensible, gentil et s'intéressait vraiment à elle et pas à ce qu'elle était ou représentait. Barry lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait à la fête au bord du lac après sa crise de nerfs. Il avait pris sa défense, comme hier soir il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à tout lâcher pour venir la sauver.

« Mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi….je ne me détournerai pas de toi. » Oliver se pencha un peu plus en avant en prenant appuie sur la table. « Je veux être ton ami et apprendre à te connaître….et je prendrai ce que tu voudras bien me donner….je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ou ce que tu as vécu pour penser que tous ceux qui t'approchent te veulent du mal….mais moi je ne veux pas te faire de mal Felicity. »

« Pourquoi….? Pourquoi tu insistes autant…j'ai été odieuse et….. »

« Je sais pas. » La coupa-t-il. « Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que tu m'attires comme un aimant…..et que j'ai mal à lutter contre ça. »

Alors lui aussi ressentait ce truc entre eux. Ce truc inexplicable et limite effrayant, tout ce qu'Oliver venait de dire Felicity le ressentait aussi. Seulement elle luttait de toutes ses forces afin de le repousser et elle était épuisée de lutter. Elle avait eu peur qu'il soit un nouveau Tom Harding mais il lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était complètement différent.

Il méritait d'être traité différemment des autres, elle pouvait essayer avec lui d'être un peu plus elle. Elle pouvait essayer de se confier et de lui expliquer pourquoi elle était si renfermée et taciturne, et pourquoi elle ne faisait confiance qu'à peu de gens.

« J'ai perdu ma mère. » Dit-elle de but en blanc. « Quand j'avais dix ans….elle a eu un accident de voiture en venant me chercher à l'école…elle est morte sur le coup. » Elle osa un regard vers Oliver et le vit compatissant et heureux qu'elle se confie enfin. « Mon père a été dévasté pendant des mois, ça été dur…j'avais besoin de lui mais il avait son propre chagrin et je…..à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi il….il voyait la cause de l'accident de ma mère… »

« Oh Felicity mais ce n'était pas ta faute. » Lui dit Oliver d'une voix serrée à la voir les larmes aux yeux. Elle haussa les épaules pas convaincue. « Bien sûr que si…tu n'es pas responsable de ça…c'est juste un concours de circonstances. » Elle pouffa.

« Mon père n'a pas vu les choses de cette façon. » Dit-elle retenant ses larmes. « Ma mère était l'amour de s vie…quand elle est morte, une partie de lui est mort avec elle. »

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il la regarda et la vit essuyer une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, il fut tenter de se lever et de la rejoindre mais il n'était pas certain que son geste serait bien interprété.

« C'est à cette époque qu'il m'a appris que j'avais été adopté. » Révéla-t-elle toujours la tête baissée n'osant pas croiser le regard d'Oliver. « Ça été un choc énorme…mais tout s'expliquait. » Dit-elle retenant un sanglot plus fort que les autres. « Je ne suis pas vraiment la photocopie de mes parents. » Dit-elle voulant faire de l'humour. « Sa colère contre moi après la mort de ma mère, son rejet complet..….il a été longtemps sans pouvoir me supporter dans la même pièce. »

« Felicity…. » Oliver avait le cœur serré de tout ce qu'elle lui révélait. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle se protégeait autant des autres, elle avait été rejetée par la personne censée l'aimer et la protéger de tout et de tout le monde.

« Et puis j'ai grandi et je me suis affirmée. J'ai fais des recherches afin de retrouver mes parents biologiques, mon père était fou de rage me disant que je salissais la mémoire de ma mère à faire ce genre de choses…..mais j'ai tenu bon et j'ai retrouvé mon père. » Felicity fit une pause et perdit son regard au loin se souvenant de cette rencontre. « C'était un homme important qui avait monté une société d'assurances…il avait réussi et avait fondé une famille, il ne voulait pas que je vienne tout gâcher, il m'a fait un gros chèque et m'a gentiment demandé de l'oublier. »

Elle fixa Oliver qui la voyait de plus en plus lutter contre les sanglots. Mais elle résistait, elle voulait lui confier pourquoi elle était comme ça, si méfiante. Il le fallait, elle devait aller au bout de son histoire. Elle le vit hésiter à saisir sa main posée sur la table. Elle rigola doucement, c'était tellement lui de ne pas faire un truc qui pourrait la déranger. Elle avança doucement sa main vers la sienne et la serra.

« Peu de temps après j'ai retrouvé ma mère. » Un sourire égaya son visage ainsi que celui d'Oliver. « Au contraire de mon père biologique elle était heureuse de me retrouver…elle avait aussi une famille mais m'a intégré comme si j'avais toujours été là….elle m'a aidé à aller mieux et à remonter la pente….et puis elle est morte à son tour. » Elle sentit la main d'Oliver se serrer sur la sienne, elle leva ses yeux vers lui pour ne plus les quitter. « Et tout a recommencé….j'étais à nouveau seule. »

« Je suis tellement désolé Felicity. » Dit Oliver les larmes aux yeux. « Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as pu endurer comme douleur…si jeune. C'est….. »

« Ouais ça été dur. » Finit-elle par dire, elle se leva et brisa leur lien physique. Elle commença à débarrasser la table, elle était nerveuse de se replonger dans ses souvenirs mais elle sentait aussi que cela lui faisait du bien. « Mon père m'en a beaucoup voulu d'avoir renoué avec ma mère biologique….nos relations sont encore plus difficiles depuis. Il n'habite ici que quelques jours par an….il subvient à mes besoins mais ça s'arrête là….je suis seule. »

Oliver se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était à l'évier et passait la vaisselle sous l'eau avant de la mettre au lave vaisselle. Il fut une nouvelle fois tenté de poser ses mains sur elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui mais il ne fit rien et se contenta d'être assez près d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas seule…tu as Barry et Sara. » Dit-il contre ses cheveux. « Tu leur fais confiance. » Elle hocha la tête. « Et puis…je suis là moi aussi. » Dit-il d'une voix plus basse encore. « Je sais que c'est étrange de dire ça mais….entre nous y a un truc, une connexion qu'on ne peut pas ignorer Felicity et..je sais que quoiqu'il se passe je serais toujours dans ta vie…peu importe où…peu importe quand…..mais je serai là. »

Felicity ferma les yeux à ces paroles et à ce timbre de voix si particulier qu'il avait à cet instant. Elle avait envie de se laisser aller et de croire à cette jolie promesse mais il ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi leur avenir serait fait, ce qu'ils allaient vivre ou traverser. Elle voulait le croire, mais son instinct de protection luttait encore.

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n'es pas certain de pouvoir tenir. » Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, elle trouva ses yeux et y plongea. « On ne sait pas…ton père peut trouver un autre travail ailleurs, tu peux rencontrer l'amour de ta vie demain au lycée, je pourrais ne pas avoir envie de toi dans ma vie….il y a tellement de choses qui pourraient se passer…on est si jeunes…. »

« Je sais….mais je suis sûr de toujours faire partie de ta vie, on va dire que je suis un optimiste. » Rigola-t-il un peu, Felicity pouffa à sa dernière phrase et baissa la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était trop tôt pour elle. Elle venait déjà de se confier ce qui était un pas de géant pour elle, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'en plus elle lui fasse confiance si vite, même si elle devait admettre que tout ce qu'elle connaissait d'Oliver ne lui inspirait que confiance. Mais cela faisait des années qu'elle se protégeait, elle n'allait pas arrêter du jour au lendemain.

####

« Ne te sens pas obligé de rester. » Lui dit Felicity encore une fois. Ils étaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme et Oliver était assis sur le fauteuil de la coiffeuse.

« Je ne me sens pas obligé de rester Felicity….j'ai envie de rester ce n'est pas la même chose. » Il lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant le lit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais grimpa dessus quand même. « Je préfère rester avec toi encore cette nuit…je me sentirais plus rassuré. » Dit-il en la regardant plonger sous la couette.

Ils avaient passé toute la journée à discuter de tout et de rien. Oliver lui avait raconté sa vie et son intégration au sein de l'équipe de football, il lui avait parlé de ses parents et de sa petite sœur. Il s'était à son tour confié sur sa vie, même si la sienne était loin d'être aussi triste que celle de Felicity. Mais elle avait écouté et avait compati quand il lui avait raconté son premier chagrin d'amour.

Felicity lui avait encore confié des choses insignifiantes mais qui pour lui avait de l'importance, elle s'ouvrait à lui et n'avait plus peur de partager avec lui, ce qui était inespéré il y a encore peu. Elle lui avait montré des photos de sa mère adoptive et de sa mère biologique. Ça avait été un moment difficile pour elle mais il l'avait soutenu et l'avait encouragé à lui parler d'elles.

Elle lui avait alors raconté les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa mère adoptive, de la mère aimante qu'elle était et de son dévouement. Elle avait confié le peu de choses qu'elle avait appris concernant sa mère biologique et elle lui avait avoué que cela lui avait fait du bien.

Elle n'en parlait jamais. Barry n'était pas à l'aise avec le sujet et Sara lui disait sans arrêt de laisser le passé ou il était et que seul le futur comptait et ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Elle l'encourageait à se protéger encore plus et Oliver n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Felicity avait certes souffert, mais ce n'était pas en restant cloîtrée et en se fermant aux autres qu'elle vivrait normalement.

La vie qu'elle avait n'était pas normale, se couper de tous, boire et aller à des fêtes sans arrêt et il l'imaginait bien, fréquenter n'importe quel type, n'allait pas l'aider à se sortir de cette spirale infernale. Il ne comprenait pas que Sara la laissait faire et il se posa la question de savoir si finalement ce n'était pas une situation qu'elle aimait.

Felicity lui avait passé un coup de fil dans l'après midi mais elle n'avait même pas émis l'idée de passer voir comment elle allait. Sara s'était inquiètée de son état, mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin, elle lui avait même proposé de sortir à nouveau ce soir histoire d'oublier sa mésaventure de la veille. Oliver avait du faire preuve de beaucoup de sang froid afin de ne pas hurler sur la blonde. Comment pouvait-elle lui proposer une chose pareille après ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

« Ok…je capitule. » Felicity le sortit de ses pensées. « Par contre je refuse que tu dormes sur ce fauteuil…je peux dormir sans surveillance et je refuse de m'endormir avec les poules…il est à peine 23h. » Dit-elle en souriant, c'était une chose qui était arrivée à plusieurs reprises depuis ce matin. Son sourire arrivant jusqu'à ses yeux. « Je te propose de venir ici en attendant. » Dit-elle tapotant la place à ses côtés. « ...et de se choisir un film sur netflix.….et seulement après on pourra dormir. »

Oliver la regarda et éclata doucement de rire. Il se leva et la rejoignit sur son lit.

« Ok...je peux me plier à cette exigence. » Dit il en cherchant la télécommande. Il se mit sur l'application et chercha un bon titre. « Que penses-tu de ça ? » Felicity leva son nez vers l'écran.

« Jamais vu. » Dit-elle simplement sous le regard horrifié d'Oliver. « Quoi c'est un crime ?! »

« Non mais quand même…c'est un classique Felicity. » Répondit-il en lançant le film. Il s'installa plus confortablement et vit Felicity en faire de même.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que le film était en route quand il entendit un léger ronflement venant du côté de Felicity. Il risqua un regard vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle dormait profondément. Un tendre sourire apparu sur ses lèvres en la regardant dormir, elle était épuisée. C'était un effet secondaire de cette drogue.

Il arrêta le film et la couvrit un peu mieux ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne froid. Il remonta la couette sur elle et l'observa un instant dormir, elle était paisible à entendre sa respiration. Il eut un léger sourire, tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis quelques heures, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se confie si vite à lui. Il se pencha un peu plus, hésitant à lui déposer un baiser dans les cheveux.

« Bonne nuit Felicity. » Souffla-t-il doucement contre sa tête. Il posa brièvement son front sur son crâne et se redressa.

« Bonne nuit Oliver. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton en se pelotonnant sous la couette. Il se leva, éteignit la lumière et prit le chemin du salon, le canapé avait l'air confortable, pensa-t-il.

* * *

 **Et voilà vous connaissez une partie du passé de Felicity. Elle se laisse enfin aller à se confier à Oliver et ce dernier lui fait une confession sur ses sentiments naissants...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et pour vos lectures. Je suis contente que cette histoire différente vous plaise autant.**

 **Angy :** **Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement Sara est loin d'être comme on le pensait, et tu en auras encore un exemple ici. Quand au Olicity il s'apprivoise peu à peu et dans ce chapitre un nouveau pas est encore franchi pour Felicity.**

 **Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire, si ma fiction n'apparaissait pas c'était un problème de rating. Le problème est résolu, lol. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu et désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, effectivement Felicity a eu une enfance compliquée et on comprends mieux son besoin de protection. Tes interrogations sur Tom ou le changement physique de Felicity sont dans ce chapitre. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Felicity va continuer de se confier dans ce chapitre. **

**Voici la suite des confessions de Felicity, vous allez enfin savoir qui est ce Tom Harding et ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à Evy47 pour cette idée sans qui il n'y aurait pas de fiction. Et j'envoie un énorme bisous à ma bêta extraordinaire Shinobu24, merci pour tout.**

* * *

« Tu es prête pour ton retour demain ? » Oliver finissait de ranger la cuisine. Cela faisait deux jours et deux nuits qu'il veillait Felicity et qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Elle était encore un peu secouée et fatiguée de ce qu'il lui était arrivée et il n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule.

« Oui..ça devrait aller. » Répondit-elle en le regardant s'affairer dans sa cuisine. Cela était devenu presque naturel de le voir évoluer chez elle, dans son espace et son environnement. Elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois au cours de ces deux jours qu'il pouvait rentrer et reprendre le cours de sa vie, mais il avait refusé et elle avait plutôt été contente de sa réponse.

Elle n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de cette soirée, mais rien que le fait de penser ce à quoi elle avait échappé grâce à Oliver la rendait mal, et dans ces cas là elle sentait une angoisse monter et savait que si elle était seule elle ferait une bêtise. Il l'aidait à se maîtriser et à aller mieux.

« ...Et puis j'ai l'habitude d'être une bête curieuse. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement. « Tu aurais vu leurs têtes le jour ou je suis arrivée avec mon look gothique….c'était….indescriptible. » Elle éclata doucement de rire. Oliver la regarda et pouffa imaginant bien la scène.

« Tu étais si différente que ça ? » Cette question l'avait toujours hanté. Lui ne connaissait que cette Felicity, les cheveux noirs, le maquillage foncé sur ses yeux et ses lèvres, les vêtements sombres et pas toujours en adéquation avec le moment. Il se demandait comment était l'autre Felicity.

« Complètement. » Répondit-elle en le fixant avec un petit sourire en coin. « Attends je vais te montrer. » Elle fila au premier étage et en redescendit en vitesse avec tout un album photo. Elle l'entraîna vers le salon et prit place sur le canapé. Oliver la suivit et fixa ce qu'elle avait entre les mains. « Ceci….c'est l'autre partie de ma vie. » Dit-elle en le fixant sérieusement. « C'était la fille naïve et trop gentille que j'étais….je….tu es le premier à qui je montre ça. » Ajouta-t-elle voulant lui montrer la confiance qu'elle commençait à avoir en lui.

« Oh… » Oliver fut surprit mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Même Barry et Sara n'ont jamais vu ces photos….ils savent comment j'étais parce qu'on est amis depuis longtemps.…mais cet album c'est…j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie quand tout allait bien et que….bref..ne te moque. » Finit-elle en rigolant voulant alléger un peu l'ambiance.

« Je te promets de ne pas me moquer. » Dit-il sérieusement. « Du moins pas ouvertement. » Ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire sous le regard faussement courroucé de Felicity. Elle soupira et ouvrit l'album, Oliver se pencha vers la première photo et découvrit une Felicity qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Elle était en photo au milieu de ses parents à l'époque où tout allait bien, c'était une petite fille blonde avec des lunettes. Elle semblait heureuse et pleine de joie de vivre. Ses yeux bleus étaient animés d'une petite étincelle qu'il n'y avait plus à présent.

« C'était quelques mois avant sa mort. » Expliqua Felicity. « On….c'était mon anniversaire et ça été une super journée. » Oliver tourna son visage vers elle à entendre le son de sa voix qui faiblissait. Elle luttait, il le sentait. Sans réfléchir il posa son bras sur ses épaules et l'entoura. Il n'avait plus peur de la toucher, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Il la sentit se détendre un peu et se laisser aller contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui raconta les différentes anecdotes de chaque photo. Elle rigolait ou était plus grave selon la situation, mais il la sentait bien et en accord avec ce qu'elle faisait à l'instant.

Il vit l'évolution au fil des photos, bien évidemment les photos étaient moins gaies après la mort de sa mère et la plupart du temps elle était avec Barry et Sara, à croire qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre que son père. Il vit passer des photos de moments heureux avec sa mère biologique et sa famille mais c'était à peu près tout.

Soudain elle tourna une page et le regard d'Oliver tomba sur une photo de groupe où se trouvait un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« C'est qui lui ? » Demanda-t-il en posant son doigt sur le visage de cet inconnu. Felicity suivit son doigt et se figea quelques secondes. Elle avait presque oublié que cette photo était là.

« C'est….c'est Tom Harding. » Dit-elle difficilement en claquant l'album d'un coup. Oliver sursauta à son geste brusque et ne comprit pas son changement de comportement.

« À ce que je vois il ne t'a pas laissé un bon souvenir. » Dit-il en rigolant presque. Felicity le regarda en secouant la tête avec un air grave. Il la laissa tranquille sans poser de question un moment, il l'observait et la voyait batailler contre ce que cette photo avait remué chez elle. « Felicity si tu as envie de m'en parler tu peux….mais si ce n'est pas le cas on passe à autre chose. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en cherchant ses yeux afin qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne la forçait à rien.

« Non je…je veux t'en parler….c'est juste que c'est difficile. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Oliver hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle se décide. « Tom a été le premier…enfin tu vois. » Dit-elle doucement sans le regarder. « J'ai…j'ai longtemps cru qu'il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais…mais il se servait juste de moi. » Finit-elle par dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Demanda Oliver cachant sa colère à imaginer les pires choses. Felicity rigola doucement de sa naïveté de l'époque.

« J'ai rencontré Tom quand je suis rentrée au collège en première année, il était un peu plus âgé que moi. » Dit-elle perdue dans ses souvenirs. « J'étais flattée qu'un garçon comme lui s'intéresse à moi. » Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Oliver. « Il était beau et le capitaine de l'équipe de football…..tu vois c'était le top du top. » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement, Oliver sourit à peine de sa boutade. « Il….il m'a dragué pendant un bon moment avant que j'accepte de sortir avec lui….j'étais pas certaine de lui…..ma mère était morte depuis un moment, les relations avec mon père étaient tendues et je…je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une histoire d'amour sans savoir….bref…..il m'a couru après pendant des semaines...j'avais quinze ans à l'epoque. »

« Il a été plutôt patient. » Dit quand même Oliver ironiquement ce qui fit sourire Felicity.

« Oui plutôt. » Avoua-t-elle en rigolant. « Quand j'ai enfin accepté de sortir avec lui, il m'a sorti le grand jeu….et j'ai été éblouie de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. » Felicity baissa la tête. « Je….après les années difficiles que je venais de vivre voir quelqu'un prendre soin de moi et se plier en quatre pour me faire plaisir….m'a fait complètement craquer. » Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Ça été ma plus grande erreur et le début de mon cauchemar. »

« Comment ça ? » Oliver ne comprenait pas, jusque-là cette histoire ressemblait à un conte de fées et rien ne semblait clocher. Felicity était une superbe fille avec une intelligence rare, et un caractère affirmé mais qui avait son charme. Il pouvait comprendre que ce Tom Harding est insisté pour sortir avec elle.

« Il a profité de ma naïveté pour me manipuler et faire de moi sa chose. » Dit-elle difficilement sans oser le regarder. « Il…il m'a utilisé et m'a brisé le cœur. Notre relation a duré un bon moment avant que je ne comprenne vraiment qui il était et qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé comme moi…..en fait il ne m'a jamais aimé….j'ai juste été un pari stupide entre copains. »

« Quoi !? Mais …. »

« Tu as vu la fille que j'étais Oliver ?! J'étais….j'ai cru comme une idiote tout ce qu'il me disait, ses belles paroles et ses _je t'aime_ n'étaient destinés qu'à me faire flancher et à arriver à ce qu'il voulait..rien d'autre. J'étais la petite blonde intello qui ne correspondait en rien au genre de filles avec qui Tom sortait, il le savait et savait que je serais flattée de sortir avec lui et c'était le cas….il m'a trompé tout le long de notre histoire et m'a fait perdre confiance en moi. »

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Oliver en lui saisissant la main. « Ce type est une ordure. » Dit-il durement.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » Dit-elle en pouffant légèrement. « Quand j'ai tout compris il était trop tard j'étais avec le cœur brisé….j'ai tenté de le quitter...il était fou de rage de me perdre….il ne m'aimait pas mais ne voulait pas me laisser partir. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il venait d'obtenir une bourse pour l'université grâce au football…..et il a appris qu'il l'avait obtenu un peu grâce à moi. Le recruteur avait été touché de notre histoire et avait noté dans son rapport que sa relation avec moi contribuait à son équilibre…j'étais aussi invitée à le rejoindre. L'université payait ma scolarité dans la même ville que Tom et prenait en charge tous mes frais. »

« Whoua…. » Dit Oliver sous le choc.

« Ouais….c'était un truc de fou mais c'était un joueur exceptionnel. » Ajouta Felicity. « Et il l'est toujours….seulement c'est un humain pathétique….j'ai refusé de le suivre. À cette époque je venais de retrouver ma mère biologique et je n'avais pas envie de renoncer à elle… »

« Ça peut se comprendre. » Dit Oliver compatissant sachant parfaitement ce que ça représentait pour elle. Felicity lui jeta un triste regard.

« Tom n'a pas compris. » Dit-elle d'une voix morne. « Il m'a reproché de gâcher sa vie et sa carrière….j'ai tenté de lui expliquer que je ne pouvais pas toujours tout faire pour lui et que je devais aussi penser à moi…..et surtout qu'il était hors de question que je le suive après ce que j'avais appris. » Oliver hocha la tête d'accord avec ça. « Il a rompu et m'a laissé tomber comme si tous les moments qu'on avait passé tous les deux ne comptaient pas. »

« Comme ça du jour au lendemain ? » Demanda Oliver surprit. Felicity acquiesça. « Oh….. »

« Ouais, ça été dur..très dur….mais peu de temps après il est revenu vers moi et m'a fait une déclaration à tomber. » Elle rigola à penser à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit pour la tromper. « Il m'a dit que j'étais la femme de sa vie, qu'il n'y arriverait pas sans moi, qu'il comprenait mon refus mais que je devais aussi vivre ma vie…mais qu'il espérait que je change d'avis et que je le suive. »

« Mais tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? »

« Non…..et il s'est vengé….il a posté une vidéo de nous en train de…..elle a été postée sur le site du lycée et tout le monde l'a vu. » Dit-elle la voix tremblante. « Je ne voulais pas me plier à ce qu'il voulait alors il a détruit ma réputation et moi au passage….la suite a été horrible…j'ai été trainé dans la boue et tout le monde se moquait de moi, les langues se sont déliées et j'ai appris tout ce qu'il avait fait durant notre relation et toutes les filles qui étaient passées dans son lit…j'étais la pauvre Felicity qui avait perdu sa mère et qui s'était laissée embobiner par un garçon pas du tout fait pour elle…c'est là que j'ai appris pour le pari. Tom devait me voler ma virginité….c'était son défi de l'année….ça m'a complètement détruite. »

Oliver écoutait et se demandait comment un garçon pouvait agir de cette façon. Il sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque parole qu'elle prononçait. Il comprenait maintenant encore plus sa méfiance à son égard, mais il était tellement loin de ce type sans cœur.

« Je lui avait donné une chose qu'il ne méritait pas….à partir de ce moment là j'ai décidé que plus jamais personne ne me ferait de mal et j'ai changé mon apparence….je ne voulais plus être cette fille stupide et naïve….j'ai voulu disparaître sous des tonnes de choses qui feraient fuir les gens. » Dit-elle en le regardant. « J'ai décidé qui pouvait s'approcher de moi et qui pouvait avoir ma confiance….et c'est très limité. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. » Rigola à son tour Oliver. « Barry est un super ami qui se soucie réellement de toi….. » Felicity nota qu'il ne parlait pas de Sara.

« Et pas Sara ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise qu'il ne pense pas à la blonde. Elle le vit faire une grimace.

« Je dois t'avouer un truc à propos de Sara. » Dit-il embêté. « Je l'ai viré quand je t'ai ramené l'autre soir…je n'ai pas été tendre avec elle parce qu'elle est responsable si tu as été droguée….si elle était restée avec toi rien ne serait arrivé. »

« C'est vrai..tu n'as pas tort. » Répondit Felicity étonnée de la réaction d'Oliver. « Mais c'est mon amie….elle m'a toujours soutenue quand j'en avais besoin et sans elle je…. »

« Felicity…elle te tire vers le bas. » Dit Oliver malgré lui. « Désolé…. » Dit-il quand il vit son air surpris. « Mais elle te mets toujours dans des situations insensées et ensuite elle te laisse gérer seule….ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une amie….Barry l'est lui. C'est lui qui est venu me demander de ne pas laisser tomber….moi je respectais ce que tu voulais mais il m'a fait comprendre que tu…..ne savais pas toujours ce qui était bon pour toi. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es là ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement en colère de penser qu'il n'était pas là parce qu'il en avait envie mais parce qu'on lui avait conseillé d'être là.

« Non pas du tout ! Même sans Barry je…. » Il soupira bruyamment. « Felicity….si je suis là c'est parce que je m'inquiète réellement pour toi et que j'ai envie d'être là…..seulement tu es difficile à convaincre. » Rigola-t-il voulant la détendre, cela marcha un peu et il fut soulagé quand il vit un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage. « Je veux vraiment être là à cet instant…..il n'y aucun autre endroit au monde où je ne voudrais être qu'ici à cet instant précis. » Dit-il tendrement en lui prenant la main. « Et je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus pour te convaincre que c'est la vérité. » Dit-il déçu qu'elle imagine qu'il puisse ressembler à ce Tom Harding.

Felicity l'observa un instant et sonda son regard à la recherche d'un doute ou d'une moquerie. Elle le fixa un long moment ses yeux bleus dans les siens et n'y vit qu'une sincérité désarmante mais tellement importante pour elle.

« Je te crois. » Finit-elle par dire avec un léger sourire. Elle put voir le soulagement apparaître sur le visage d'Oliver. « Mais je….c'est difficile pour moi de me laisser aller et de faire confiance…. »

« Je sais….mais laisse-moi…..fais moi confiance. » Dit-il d'une voix d'une douceur extrême. « Je sais que tu as peur et que tu doutes beaucoup de moi….mais je ne suis pas Tom Harding et ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour je le pensais vraiment Felicity….je serai toujours là…de près ou de loin mais je serai là. »

Felicity hocha la tête et pour la première fois depuis longtemps se sentait prête à faire confiance à nouveau à quelqu'un, elle était terrifiée, mais prête à essayer.

« Ok…je te fais confiance. » Réussit-elle à dire au bout d'un moment. Oliver sourit et serra sa main un peu plus fort. Ils se fixèrent sans parler. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi….tes parents vont finir par me détester à force de te garder ici. » Dit-elle en rigolant.

« Non…ils savent pourquoi je suis là. » Dit-il rigolant à son tour. « Mais si tu veux que je parte pour être seule je comprendrai… »

« Non je n'ai pas envie d'être seule…mais il faudra bien que tu rentres un jour. » Répondit-elle d'une voix basse en se levant afin de s'éloigner de lui.

Felicity ressentait beaucoup de choses à chaque fois qu'Oliver était près d'elle et elle ne voulait rien précipiter et aller trop vite. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre depuis le début et elle ne savait pas comment gérer ce flot de sensations et de sentiments qu'elle sentait affluer de plus en plus.

« Ok….je vais rentrer dans ce cas. » Dit-il en se levant à son tour. « Tu es certaine que ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Oui ça va aller. » Oliver hocha la tête, rassembla ses affaires et Felicity l'accompagna à la porte. Ils mirent un temps fou à se décider à se quitter, à se regarder et à lutter contre pour Felicity l'envie de se jeter sur lui et de le supplier de rester et pour Oliver l'envie de lui demander de rester et de l'embrasser.

« À demain. » Dit-il finalement en ouvrant la porte. Il posa un pas à l'extérieur et se retourna afin de la voir une dernière fois avant de partir.

« À demain Oliver. » Felicity le vit s'éloigner et ferma doucement la porte. Elle posa son front sur le bois une fois celle-ci fermée et tenta de refouler son envie de la rouvrir. Ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus arrivé, cette envie et ce besoin d'être avec quelqu'un et de vouloir compter pour quelqu'un, elle espérait simplement ne pas se tromper.

####

Oliver attendait sur le parking du lycée que Felicity arrive. Il était en avance et faisait les cent pas nerveux de la retrouver. La quitter hier avait été un vrai supplice et il avait dû lutter contre l'envie de renoncer à rentrer chez lui. Ses parents lui avaient assuré qu'ils comprenaient et l'avait encouragé à rester pour veiller sur son amie. Ce n'était donc pas ça qui l'avait poussé à partir.

Il ne voulait pas s'imposer chez Felicity et ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se sente étouffée. Elle avait déjà fait un pas de géant à se confier à lui, il ne voulait donc pas que leur proximité la freine dans son évolution. Il espérait qu'elle continue à se laisser aller et à lui faire confiance.

« Hey…Oliver ! » Il vit Sara s'approcher de lui. « Enfin te voila ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire en s'approchant. Oliver lui fit un signe de tête, il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de partir ce fameux soir. Elle avait eu Felicity au téléphone une fois mais n'avait pas fait l'effort de passer la voir.

« Ouais. » Répondit-il simplement. Sara nota son ton un peu dur.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« À ton avis ?! » Répondit-il toujours sur le même ton. Sara rigola doucement.

« Ok…tu m'en veux toujours. » Répondit-elle limite provocante. « Ça te passera…..et puis Fel... »

« Salut ! » Felicity les coupa dans leur conversation et se posta devant Oliver avec un énorme sourire. Il fut content de la voir détendue.

« Salut…ça va ? » Il se retint de la serrer contre lui pas certain qu'elle serait à l'aise devant Sara. Cette dernier d'ailleurs observait toute cette scène avec un léger sourire. Elle sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux.

« Oui ça va…mieux grâce à toi. » Felicity finit par se tourner vers son amie et la salua à son tour. « Je suis contente de te revoir. » Dit-elle à Sara en la serrant contre elle. La blonde lui répondit vaguement et l'entraîna vers leur salle de cours laissant Oliver seul. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin lui signifiant qu'elle voulait être seule avec Felicity.

####

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Sara pour la vingtième fois en deux minutes.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de sortir et aussi parce que j'ai déjà un quelque chose de prévu ce soir. » Répondit aussi pour la vingtième fois Felicity aussi calmement que possible. Sara haussa les épaules et partit d'un petit éclat de rire ironique.

« Avec Oliver bien sûr ! » Dit-elle durement. « Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec lui….on ne sort plus toutes les deux et tu me manques Fel... »

« Oui avec Oliver….et ne joue pas la corde sensible Sara. » Lui répondit Felicity amusée de son comportement malgré son irritation à devoir se justifier sans cesse sur sa relation avec Oliver. « Ça ne marchera pas….si tu veux aller à cette fête vas-y seule…. »

« Ok j'ai compris…j'abandonne l'idée de te faire sortir. Pourtant ça va être une super soirée…il y aura de l'alcool, des mecs qui seront complètement fou de ton déhanché….tu vas rater un truc génial. » Tenta une dernière fois Sara.

Felicity la regarda avec d'un air d'incompréhension. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle avait été droguée et Sara lui proposait le même genre de fête….encore. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus revivre cette soirée de cauchemar et les jours qui avaient suivis ?

« Non merci…..après ce que j'ai vécu…je… »

« Oh Fel..s'il te plaît. » Commença Sara. « Ok ce que tu as vécu a été traumatisant…mais avoue que si ce mec était arrivé à un autre moment c'est toi qui l'aurait trainé dans sa chambre….seulement ce soir là tu avais le spleen c'est tout….il ne t'est rien arrivé et c'est ce qui compte. »

« Et grâce à qui ? » Demanda Felicity sentant la colère grimper à ces paroles. « Si Oliver n'avait pas été là je me serai réveillée sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. » Dit-elle un peu plus durement ne comprenant pas comment Sara pouvait parler de cette soirée comme si rien de grave ne c'était passé.

« Et moi dans l'histoire ?! C'est moi qui ai prévenu Oliver. » Répliqua la blonde en colère aussi. « Mais à ce que je vois il n'y a qu'Oliver qui ait sauvé ta réputation ! » Dit-elle agacée. « Ce qui franchement n'était pas à sauver quand on voit le nombre de mecs qui sont passés dans ton lit, un de plus n'aurait pas fait la différence. » Dit-elle en prenant ses affaires et en prenant la porte.

« Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil Sara ? » Demanda Felicity sous le choc de la violence de ces paroles. « Cette fois je n'avais pas choisi j'ai dit _non_ et ça ne l'a pas arrêté ! Ça aurait pu être toi ! » Rajouta Felicity en la suivant voulant la faire réagir.

« Ce n'était pas le cas….et moi j'aurai dit _oui_ tu le sais ! » Rigola-t-elle comme si tout ceci était un jeu. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dis ou t'as fait pour que tu sois cette…fille devant moi. » Dit Sara limite écœurée du comportement de Felicity. « Tu es en train de redevenir cette fille naïve….tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand il t'aura brisé le cœur comme Tom….parce que c'est ce qui va arriver…..comment peux-tu croire qu'un garçon comme lui peut s'intéresser à une fille comme toi ? » Felicity accusa le coup de ses paroles dures et retint la gifle qu'elle sentait arriver si son amie continuait. « Mais regarde toi un peu Fel….tu es une fille aigrie et abîmée par la vie….personne ne veux de toi….même ton père t'évite…..tu crois vraiment qu'Oliver sera encore là dans une semaine….quand il t'aura sauté il passera à autre chose. »

« Sort ! » Felicity s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Sara ne bougeait pas et arborait un petit sourire de satisfaction. « Dégage de chez moi Sara ! » Dit elle un peu plus fort. « Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici…..je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si méchante mais…. »

« Mais Fel…tu étais exactement comme moi il n'y a pas encore si longtemps. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de Felicity. « C'est juste Oliver qui t'a mis en tête que tu valais mieux que ça…seulement on sait toutes les deux que c'est faux. Tu te voiles la face….et tu vas regretter amèrement de traîner avec lui…..on sait comment ça s'est finit la dernière fois. » Dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Felicity tentait de ne pas être atteinte par ses paroles méchantes et dures, mais elles ravivaient la peur chez elle. Sara le savait et appuyait là où ça faisait mal. Devait-elle la croire ? Oliver allait-il être le nouveau Tom Harding et lui briser le cœur après avoir profiter d'elle ?

« Dégage ! » Hurla t-elle, Sara ne traîna pas plus longtemps et descendit les marches du perron quand elle croisa Oliver qui arrivait. « Ah ! Voilà le sauveur ! » Dit-elle moqueuse. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit tout bas. « Amuse toi bien. » Et elle partit d'un éclat de rire malsain.

Oliver s'approcha de Felicity et ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux amies. Il voyait Felicity complètement perdue et ses yeux larmoyants tandis que Sara jubilait. Il savait qu'elle aimait taquiner son monde mais là, ça dépassait clairement la plaisanterie à voir l'état de détresse dans lequel était Felicity.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent rentrés. Felicity ne lui répondit pas tout de suite rassemblant un peu ses idées et tentant de gérer ses émotions. Sara venait de réveiller ses pires craintes et elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'en prendre à Oliver et le rejeter.

« Elle a été horrible et m'a dit des choses affreuses. » Réussit-elle à dire au bout d'un long moment se remémorant leur conversation. Oliver s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Quoi exactement….tu sais bien qu'elle aime taquiner son monde. » Felicity secoua la tête. « Ok…raconte-moi alors. » La brune prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à lui raconter. « Mais….elle est horrible. » Dit Oliver en colère. « Comment peut-elle être si insensible ?! Ça me dépasse…tu as…si je…enfin c'est dingue ! » Il fit glisser ses mains de ses épaules à ses mains qu'il serra. « Ça va aller ? »

« Ouais…je crois. » Dit-elle en le regardant tristement. « Allez...on oublie et on se regarde ce film. » Elle brisa leur lien physique et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa, Oliver la suivit mais la sentait tendue. Comme toujours elle ne voulait rien montrer et il doutait qu'elle lui ai livré la totalité de leur conversation.

Le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran ce qui les ramena à la réalité. Oliver se redressa et se tourna vers Felicity.

« Alors tu as aimé ? » Cette dernière haussa les épaules. « Tu n'as rien suivi ? » Demanda-t-il en rigolant à moitié.

« Non…désolé. » Répondit-elle avec un grimace. « Je…ma dispute avec Sara tourne dans mon esprit et ça me prends la tête. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui à son tour. Elle se positionna mieux et se retrouva face à lui leurs visages se touchant presque.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre Felicity ? Je te connais à présent…. » Ajouta-t-il quand il la vit surprise. Elle rigola et baissa les yeux n'osant pas lui répéter ce que Sara lui avait dit le concernant. Peut-être avait-elle raison et qu'elle se voilait la face, qu'Oliver n'attendait qu'une chose venant d'elle et qu'ensuite il passerait à autre chose ? Elle avait du mal à y croire, mais elle n'était pas douée pour cerner les gens.

Elle releva les yeux et tomba dans ceux d'Oliver qui attendait une réponse. Elle s'approcha d'un geste et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le sentit surpris et ne pas savoir comment réagir. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et chercha sa langue.

Oliver fut surpris de ce baiser, même s'il en avait envie depuis un bon moment il n'avait pas imaginé le partager ici, dans cette chambre et sur ce lit. Il finit par répondre à ce baiser quand il sentit la langue de Felicity titiller sa lèvre supérieure. Il ouvrit alors sa bouche et alla caresser sa langue de la sienne.

À ce geste Felicity gémit et se déplaça sans rompre ce premier baiser. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui et le sentit entourer son dos afin de la coller à lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le découvrit dur et musclé comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé. Elle les fit lentement descendre pour déboutonner sa ceinture de pantalon mais Oliver la stoppa, elle les ramena vers son visage et l'entoura.

Elle manquait d'air et de souffle mais elle ne voulait pas rompre ce baiser. Elle avait déjà embrassé des tonnes de garçons, mais jamais un baiser ne l'avait autant émue et transporté ailleurs. Elle sentait Oliver tendre et appliqué à lui faire plaisir. Il ne cherchait pas à dominer leur échange ou à aller plus loin, non tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ce qu'elle lui donnait.

Doucement elle ralentit le rythme de leur baiser et le cassa pour dévier ses lèvres vers son cou. Elle descendit lentement et embrassa son torse encore couvert. Elle sentait les mains d'Oliver sur son visage et dans ses cheveux qui ne la quittaient pas. Ses mains atterrir une nouvelle fois sur la ceinture de son pantalon et pour la seconde fois Oliver la stoppa.

« Attends…. » Dit-il d'une voix basse et légèrement essoufflée. Felicity se redressa et le regarda avec un léger sourire.

« Quoi…tu n'as pas envie de plus ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une manière très suggestive. Elle se défit de l'emprise d'Oliver et ses mains trouvèrent à nouveau la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle défit.

« Non ! » Cria presque Oliver, à sa réaction il comprit qu'elle interprétait mal son « non ». « Enfin si…mais pas maintenant et pas comme ça Felicity. » Dit-il en se dégageant de son emprise. Il se leva du lit et se tourna vers elle. « Je me suis mal exprimé…..j'ai très envie de toi….mais on ne fera pas l'amour sous prétexte que Sara t'a dit des choses qui t'ont bouleversées. » Dit-il en refermant sa ceinture.

« Quoi…..mais non pas du tout. » Elle se traîna sur ses genoux jusque lui et se mis à sa hauteur afin de le fixer. « Sara ne m'a rien dit….et on tourne autour du pot depuis assez longtemps tu ne crois pas ? » Dit-elle d'un air aguicheur.

Oliver recula d'un pas ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il chercha ses chaussures, les enfila et sortit de la chambre. Felicity ne comprit rien à ce qu'il faisait et le suivit.

« Mais où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en le voyant prendre la porte.

« Je m'en vais. » Répondit-il simplement en se tournant vers elle.

« Oui ça j'avais bien compris mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en colère cette fois-ci. « Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais…..tu me tiens compagnie depuis des jours maintenant, tu passes tout ton temps libre avec moi et tu me supportes…..pour quelles autres raisons ferais-tu tout ça si ce n'est pour coucher avec moi ? »

Oliver lâcha la poignée de porte sous le choc des paroles de Felicity. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et la fixa en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Je te veux Felicity….vraiment, mais pas pour que tu sentes mieux ou parce que tu penses devoir me remercier pour quelque chose. » Dit-il d'une voix douce qui lui mis presque les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne sais pas ce que Sara t'a raconté pour que tu penses que je n'attendais que ça de toi...mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que je ressens pour toi va bien au-delà d'un besoin physique…quand tu l'auras compris on pourra avancer tous les deux…mais pour l'instant on devrait arrêter de se voir. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Demanda-t-elle s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Oliver secoua la tête. « Ok…si c'est ce que tu veux va t'en je ne te retiens pas. » Dit-elle blessée d'être rejetée de cette façon. Elle dégagea vivement sa main qui était toujours sa joue et croisa les bras signe évident de sa colère. « Tu connais le chemin. » Dit-elle avant de remonter à l'étage.

Oliver la regarda partir le cœur lourd. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il l'avait repoussée, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, bien au contraire. Il l'avait repoussée afin qu'elle ne lui en veuille d'avoir profité d'elle. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas bien et il voulait que le jour où ils feraient l'amour elle soit complètement elle.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer, il sursauta légèrement, il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, mais Felicity ne l'interprétait pas de cette façon et il avait déjà peur de sa réaction.

* * *

 **Un chapitre qui commence plutôt bien mais qui se termine sur une note négative...**

 **Vous connaissez enfin toute l'histoire de Felicity et son passé difficile, Sara qui se dévoile de plus en plus et pas forcément en mieux, Oliver qui veut une vraie relation avec Felicity et pas uniquement ce qu'elle a l'habitude de donner...pensez-vous qu'il ai eu raison de la repousser ? À votre avis quelle va être la réaction de Felicity ?**

 **Toutes ces réponses sont dans le prochain chapitre qui vous attends sagement...alors à vos claviers pour avoir la suite.**

 **A bientôt...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Vous connaissez enfin toute l'histoire de Felicity, et la pauvre a souffert. Je vois que le comportement de Sara vous agace, mais qu'Oliver a eu raison de repousser Felicity, reste à savoir comment elle va gérer la suite.**

 **Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire. En ce qui concerne Sara, tu sauras plus tard pourquoi elle agit de cette façon, mais en attendant elle sème le doute chez Felicity. Les sentiments d'Oliver sont très forts et il ne veut pas Felicity puisse regretter, même si pour l'instant elle ne comprends pas...et la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. La vie de Felicity n'a pas été facile d'où son comportement et son besoin constant de protection. Sara ne l'aide pas vraiment...et Oliver lui veut l'aider, encore faut-il qu'elle se laisse faire. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. La réaction de Felicity c'est dans ce chapitre...**

 **Guest : Merci de ton commentaire et comme tu dis...**

 **Voici donc ce 6eme chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que les autres, quoique je ne suis pas certaine...bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence, son soutien et son temps passé à me lire. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Encore un mot pour Evy47...merci pour cette idée et contente que tu aimes ce que j'en ai fait.**

* * *

Deux semaines….cela faisait deux semaines que Felicity regardait Oliver et…Debby se rapprocher. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder quand elle les voyait ensemble. Ils devaient faire un devoir en commun, cela expliquait bien sûr qu'ils passent énormément de temps ensemble, mais cela n'expliquait pas ce sourire béa qu'Oliver arborait à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur…Debby.

Rien que ce surnom l'irritait, tout comme la fille qui le portait. Déborah Cannings était tout ce qu'une fille pouvait souhaiter. Elle était blonde, bien évidemment jolie, faisait partie des pom pom girls et en plus elle était loin d'être bête. Comment une personne pouvait-elle rassembler autant de qualités ? Pensa Felicity amèrement. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec cette fille si c'était le genre qui attirait Oliver.

« Tu devrais arrêter de le regarder de cette façon et aller le trouver. » Dit Barry en prenant place face à elle à la cafétéria. « Tu pourrais par exemple t'excuser de lui avoir sauté dessus, de l'avoir mis à la porte de chez toi et peut-être lui dire aussi qu'il te manque et que tu as enfin compris qu'il te voulait toi….enfin bien évidemment tout ça sous entendrait que tu ravales ta fierté et que tu reconnaisses qu'il n'est pas Tom. »

Felicity regardait Barry en colère ou plutôt furieuse de son ton moqueur. Il avait raison bien sur, Oliver avait tenté de lui parler à maintes reprises depuis leur dispute mais elle l'avait envoyé balader à chaque fois. Elle était blessée et ne savait pas comment faire pour passer au dessus de ça.

C'était la première fois qu'un garçon la repoussait. Elle avait mal interprété l'attitude d'Oliver ou plutôt Sara lui avait mis en tête qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose venant d'elle. Et elle n'avait pas voulu perdre ce qu'elle partageait avec Oliver, il avait une façon bien à lui de la faire se sentir bien et elle-même et de faire ressortir ce côté gauche et naïve qu'elle avait avant.

« La ferme Barry ! » Claqua-t-elle les dents serrés son regard toujours rivé sur Oliver et Debby. « Je crois qu'il est passé à autre chose. » Dit-elle quand même en soupirant. « Mais c'est rien…c'est de ma faute….j'ai laissé Sara m'atteindre et je n'ai pas eu confiance en lui….. »

« Oui sur ce coup là tu as été idiote. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire, Felicity le regarda faussement outragée. « Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer ton erreur et aller le trouver. » Lui dit Barry d'une voix douce. « Ce type t'a comme réveillé Fel…ne laisse pas Sara gâcher tout ça parce qu'elle perdra sa copine de soirées….tu vaux mieux que ça et tu le sais. »

Felicity regardait son ami et l'écoutait, il était le seul qui la comprenait vraiment, peut-être parce que lui aussi avait vécu des choses pas évidentes avant de s'accepter comme il était.

« Non….il est mieux sans moi, depuis que je le connais j'ai soufflé le chaud et le froid et je lui ai fait du mal à plusieurs reprises. » Felicity perdit à nouveau son regard sur Oliver qui souriait à Debby, elle retint un haut le cœur à le voir faire. Ce sourire qu'il lui servait était le même auquel elle avait eu droit et qu'il l'avait fait craquer. Elle admettait enfin qu'elle avait craquer sur Oliver Queen et cela lui mis un coup au moral et au cœur.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à se protéger, de nouveau elle se retrouvait avec un cœur brisé sans avoir rien demandé. Elle eut un petit rire ironique à se dire qu'Oliver était encore plus fort que Tom il n'avait même pas eu besoin de la sauter pour la faire tomber amoureuse de lui.

« Et toi…t'es mieux sans lui ? » Demanda Barry. Felicity le fixa à nouveau mais ne répondit pas à sa question, que pouvait-elle répondre de toute façon ? Non elle n'était pas mieux sans lui, mais cette nouvelle expérience lui donna la preuve qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

####

« Tu viens à la soirée de demain soir ? » Demanda Debby avec un énorme sourire.

« Je ne suis pas trop fan de ce genre de soirées tu sais. » Répondit Oliver en la regardant en souriant.

Depuis deux semaines il passait beaucoup de temps avec Debby et bien qu'elle soit très différente de Felicity il devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt sympa. Mais la brune occupait toujours ses pensées, elle l'avait éconduit à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu lui parler et avait fini par laisser tomber malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite à Barry.

Felicity ne voulait pas de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il l'avait vu renouer avec Sara et avait compris à ce moment là qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Elle était malheureuse dans ce style de vie mais n'était pas assez courageuse pour en changer et lui faire confiance.

« Oh…Oliver ça va être sympa….toute l'équipe sera là. » Plaida-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux. Oliver sourit difficilement à cette demande déguisé de sortir avec elle. Il n'en avait pas envie pour être honnête, mais il se dit que cela pourrait lui changer les idées et puis Tommy serait là s'il s'ennuyait avec Debby, bien qu'elle soit charmante elle n'avait pas l'esprit de Felicity.

« Ok… » Soupira-t-il. « On se retrouve là bas si tu veux. » S'entendit-il dire malgré lui, il vit le visage de Debby se fendre encore plus d'un énorme sourire si c'était possible. Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue lui expliquant qu'elle avait des tonnes de choses à faire avant demain soir.

Il la regarda faire sans rien dire et la regarda partir en souriant. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour la suivre et son regard croisa les yeux bleus de Felicity. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, elle avait vu le baiser que Debby lui avait déposé sur la joue, il n'en doutait pas. Il soupira, elle allait s'imaginer des choses qui n'existaient pas. Il soupira et se leva à son tour en se dirigeant vers elle.

« Salut. » Dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Seul Barry lui répondit et ce dernier fit un signe de tête à Felicity de lui répondre. Elle soupira bruyamment et répondit un « bonjour » à peine audible. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Dit-il de but en blanc.

« Je ne crois rien Oliver….alors si tu pouvais…. » Elle lui fit un signe de la main de déguerpir. Il n'en fit rien et prit place à leur table. Son regard se fixa alors sur lui. « Bon…je vais être plus claire parce qu'apparemment tu ne comprends pas. » Elle se pencha vers lui. « Fiche le camps d'ici et va retrouver Debby Cannings qui, j'en suis certaine, à déjà planifié votre vie et les prénoms de vos enfants. » Dit-elle faussement ironique.

« Felicity…. » Lui dit Barry la mettant en garde qu'elle allait trop loin. Elle le regarda à son tour furieuse qu'il s'interpose et leva les mains en signe de paix. « Ok…comme tu veux. »

« J'ai cru que tu étais différent des autres….mais en fait tu es pire qu'eux…. » Dit-elle froidement en le fixant. « Tu es au dessus du lot Oliver et tu pourras me servir les plus belles paroles que tu voudras je ne te croirai plus…..alors maintenant...dégage ! »

« Comme tu veux. » Dit Oliver au bout d'un long moment, il se leva et ajouta avant de partir. « Mais je ne sors pas avec Debby. » Il la fixa encore un instant avant de saluer Barry d'un signe de tête et de les laisser seuls. Le silence se fit entre les deux amis.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Felicity quand elle vit que Barry la fixait.

« Rien...tu viens juste de laisser passer ta chance d'arranger les choses. » Dit-il avant de se lever. « Je comprends Fel ton besoin de te protéger et que tu aies peur de confier ton cœur à quelqu'un mais….Oliver est le seul qui insiste toujours même quand à l'évidence tu le repousses de toutes tes forces…..un jour il n'insistera plus et là tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

Felicity regarda son ami partir et médita ses paroles, peut-être avait-il raison et avait-elle été trop loin encore une fois. Elle devait avouer qu'Oliver revenait toujours vers elle-même quand elle n'était pas agréable. Mais le voir avec cette blonde l'avait mise hors d'elle et c'est sa colère qui avait parlé. Peut-être devrait-elle aller s'excuser au moins pour cette fois, même si ça ne changeait pas son opinion sur lui.

####

Oliver faisait le tour de la salle du gymnase qui avait été transformé en salle de bal. Rien que ce mot le fit sourire, cependant il devait admettre que la décoration était plutôt réussi. Il essayait de fuir un peu Debby, elle ne lâchait pas depuis qu'il était arrivé et il ne voulait pas se montrer impoli avec elle.

Elle ne l'intéressait pas, mais ne se voyait pas lui dire de but en blanc que rien ne se passerait entre eux. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience avec Sara et même si cette dernière lui avait dit que ce n'était rien il sentait bien qu'elle était vexée qu'il lui ait préféré Felicity.

Ses pensées voguèrent vers la jolie brune, elle lui manquait….énormément et il ne savait pas comment arranger les choses avec elle. Il avait tenté, et retenté pour finalement abandonner pour retenter à nouveau. Il rigola intérieurement de sa maladresse avec elle, sans être un grand séducteur, il n'avait jamais autant ramé pour avoir une fille à son bras, mais il reconnaissait que Felicity n'était pas n'importe quelle fille.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement à la porte d'entrée, il reconnut Felicity et Sara. Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur la brune. Il la trouvait magnifique, elle était comme à son habitude habillée de noir mais à la différence que ce soir elle semblait détendue. Elle avait une jupe noire en tulle qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse sur un bustier qui soulignait sa poitrine et sa taille. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en une coiffure improbable. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec les cheveux attachés, elle détestait ça. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait confié lors de ces deux jours passés en sa compagnie. Elle lui avait dit ne pas comprendre les filles qui avaient les cheveux longs et qui les attachaient tout le temps.

Autant les couper pour faire ce sacrilège, avait-elle dit en rigolant doucement. Il eut un sourire à ce souvenir et fut soudain nostalgique de ce moment et de tous ceux qu'il avait vécu avec Felicity coupés du monde comme ils l'avaient été. Son regard se perdait sur elle et il n'avait qu'une envie, aller la retrouver et lui donner un baiser qui lui ferait perdre la tête. Il allait faire un pas vers elle quand Debby apparu devant ses yeux.

Felicity entra dans le gymnase et fut subjuguée de la décoration. Pour une fois le comité des fêtes avait mis le paquet, glissa-t-elle à Sara en rigolant. Elle chercha du regard si elle voyait des têtes connues mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle cherchait Oliver. Elle savait par Barry qui le tenait de Ryan, qui lui-même le tenait de Tommy qu'il serait présent.

Elle avait pris un soin particulier pour choisir sa tenue et espérait pouvoir lui parler et s'excuser de son comportement de la veille. Elle l'avait rembarré alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à lui expliquer qu'il ne se passait rien avec Debby. Elle souffla un bon coup quand elle sentit un regard persistant sur elle. Ses yeux cherchèrent la seule personne capable de lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses.

Elle fixa Oliver et un sourire se glissa immédiatement sur son visage. Elle allait faire un pas vers lui quand leur contact visuel fut brisé par l'arrivée de Debby. Elle se figea et les regarda agir l'un envers l'autre. Debby parlait et faisait des gestes avec ses mains et penchait la tête sur le côté. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de charmer Oliver, elle avait tout à fait l'attitude d'une fille jouant de son charme afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur Oliver qui souriait à ce que Debby lui disait, il avait l'air sous le charme et elle se sentit soudain idiote d'avoir voulu venir pour le voir, et surtout d'avoir passé des heures à choisir sa tenue ainsi qu'à attacher ses cheveux. Elle avait à nouveau agit comme une parfaite idiote pour un garçon qui apparemment était vraiment passé à autre chose.

« Fel ça va ? » Lui demanda Sara quand elle vit qu'elle ne parlait plus et qu'elle semblait dans ses pensées. La brune hocha la tête sans répondre et Sara chercha ce qu'elle regardait quand son regard tomba sur Oliver et Debby qui rejoignait la piste de danse. « Allez laisse tomber ce type. » Elle entraîna son amie vers le bar et lui montra le flash d'alcool qu'elle avait emmené afin d'agrémenter le jus de fruits qu'on allait leur servir.

Oliver fut agacé de voir Debby débarquer et troubler son moment de quiétude avec Felicity. Il savait qu'elle allait imaginer des choses toute la soirée et à la voir si…détendue il avait espéré aller lui parler, mais Debby en avait décidé autrement. Il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle babillait bien trop occupé à suivre Felicity du regard et à voir ce qu'elle faisait et à qui elle parlait.

Il la vit se diriger vers le bar et se servir un jus de fruits auquel Sara rajouta de l'alcool à voir le flash qu'elle sortit de son sac. Une colère noire l'envahit, elle allait encore entraîner Felicity dans une soirée de beuverie et il savait que cela allait mal se terminer.

« Oliver tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda Debby. « Ça fait deux fois que je te pose la même question. » Oliver revint à la réalité.

« Désolé…non tu disais ? » Debby soupira mais retint une remarque cinglante.

« Je te demandais si ça te dirai de sortir samedi soir. On pourrait peut-être aller voir un film et ensuite…je sais pas…aller au lac par exemple et passer un moment tous les deux. » Dit-elle d'une voix traînante en le regardant en coin un doigt posé sur son torse.

« Oh…je...samedi ? Ça tombe mal….je..j'ai de la famille qui est en ville et ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. » Mentit Oliver assez maladroitement. « Une autre fois peut-être ? » Debby hocha la tête pas vraiment convaincue de son excuse mais ne releva pas.

« Tu veux bien au moins danser. » Dit-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite vers la piste de danse. Elle ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix et entoura son cou de ses bras en le regardant. Il soupira et se laisser entraîner dans cette danse lascive. Il sonda la salle du regard et chercha Felicity qu'il trouva à le fixer. Son regard s'accrocha au sien et il fut tenté un instant de laisser Debby seule sur la piste et de foncer sur Felicity.

Debby sentait qu'Oliver n'était pas avec elle, il avait été distrait une bonne partie de la soirée et encore plus depuis que _Miss_ _Cercueil_ était arrivée. Elle savait qu'il se passait un truc entre eux, comme tout le lycée d'ailleurs, mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant. C'était avec elle qu'il était à cette soirée et non Felicity, elle avait donc une chance de faire peser la balance de son côté.

Elle tourna son visage vers la droite et saisit le regard de Felicity posé sur Oliver. Elle se tendit instantanément quand elle vit qu'Oliver la fixait aussi. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle, mais plutôt à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle se redressa un peu et remonta ses mains à la base de ses cheveux et commença à le caresser doucement. Ce geste eut pour effet de réveiller Oliver de sa contemplation. Il la regarda surpris et elle choisit cet instant précis pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Felicity sentit son cœur se briser à voir Oliver embrasser Debby Cannings. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ce tableau, elle tenta de refouler l'angoisse qu'elle sentait monter un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Il lui avait menti droit dans les yeux en lui affirmant ne pas sortir avec cette pimbêche. Il s'était ouvertement moqué d'elle, et dire qu'elle voulait aller s'excuser de son comportement de la veille.

« Oh..oh…je vois qu'Oliver à trouvé de quoi s'occuper ce soir. » Dit Sara en suivant le regard de Felicity. « Tu vois il est comme les autres….il cherche juste une fille. » Felicity tourna son regard vers Sara se disant qu'elle avait raison, Oliver n'avait jamais été honnête avec elle. Il avait simplement été plus subtil que Tom, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Donne moi ta bouteille ! » Dit-elle à Sara, la blonde lui tendit son flash de whisky. Felicity le saisit et le bu d'une traite. « Moi aussi je vais m'amuser. » Dit-elle le regard déterminé un sourire en coin sur son visage. Elle chercha dans la salle sa proie et son regard se focalisa sur un brun à l'autre bout. « Voilà j'ai trouvé. » Dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Sara. « T'en penses quoi ? »

« Qu'Oliver aura la monnaie de sa pièce quand il te verra tourner autour de son meilleur pote. » Rigola Sara.

« Mais je n'ai pas seulement l'intention de lui tourner autour. » Rigola Felicity en ajustant sa tenue, prête à aller refermer son piège sur Tommy. Sara éclata de rire et l'encouragea une nouvelle fois à s'amuser.

Oliver saisit les épaules de Debby et la repoussa lentement sans être trop brutal. Il la vit ouvrir les yeux lentement et le fixer.

« À voir ta tête j'en conclus que tu ne voudras pas sortir avec moi samedi ni un autre jour. » Dit-elle platement. Oliver fit une grimace et passa sa main nerveusement dans sa nuque.

« Non…désolé Debby….mais je….j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans la tête et je ne veux pas te faire espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas. » Dit-il le plus simplement possible. Il était agacé de son attitude et espérait simplement que Felicity n'avait pas vu ce baiser.

« Je sais…mais elle se fiche de toi comme de sa première chemise. » Dit-elle en lui montrant d'un signe de tête Felicity qui s'approchait d'un groupe de joueurs de l'équipe de football. « C'est un poison cette fille Oliver, elle rends malheureux tous ceux qu'elle fréquente….tu ne feras pas exception. » Dit Debby d'une voix dure.

« Tu ne la connais pas et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu pour être si….. » Il s'arrêta ne voulant pas discuter de Felicity avec Debby qui à l'évidence ne l'aimait pas. « Laisse tomber….. » Il fit glisser son regard vers Felicity et la vit proche de Tommy, elle était à ses côtés et faisait semblant de s'intéresser à lui. Elle écoutait ce qu'il racontait et ne se gênait pas pour lui parler dans son oreille et à voir la réaction de son ami à chaque fois, elle ne lui parlait pas des cours.

####

Oliver observait depuis un moment Felicity et ce groupe de garçons qu'il connaissait bien pour être ses équipiers, et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Il sentait la colère lui monter, voir même la jalousie l'envahir. Felicity était souriante et monopolisait l'attention uniquement sur elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi….ouverte, il était certain que c'était uniquement pour lui montrer que le fait qu'il soit venu avec Debby ne la dérangeait pas.

Il s'approcha du petit groupe et le silence se fit instantanément. Ses équipiers se turent, Tommy jeta un regard vers Felicity et cette dernière fixa Oliver en colère qu'il vienne la déranger.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire tout en fixant Felicity. Elle fit claquer sa langue avant de lui répondre.

« Non. » Dit-elle simplement. « Tu n'es pas attendu quelque part pour poser tes lèvres sur la bouche d'une blonde siliconée ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur provocant un petit rire nerveux chez ses amis. Oliver comprit alors qu'elle avait vu son baiser avec Debby, son attitude s'expliquait donc. Il soupira et tenta de se calmer avant de répondre le plus platement possible.

« Je te remercie de t'inquiéter de mes lèvres et de ma vie amoureuse...mais Debby a mal interprété notre amitié. » Felicity pouffa.

« Ça arrive ce genre de choses quand les gens ne sont pas clairs dans leurs intentions. » Répondit-elle rapidement un peu plus durement. Soudain l'air se chargea en électricité et tout le monde se sentit de trop, chacun déserta en peu de temps et Oliver et Felicity se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé. » Éclaircit-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls. « Je l'ai repoussée car ce n'est pas elle que je veux Felicity. » Dit-il d'une voix basse en la regardant tendrement. Felicity fut touchée de son ton mais ne le montra pas.

« En tout cas c'est arrivé. » Répliqua-t-elle à la place. « Et tu as loupé ta chance avec moi….maintenant il est trop tard. » Dit-elle provocante en croisant les bras. « Je passe au suivant sur ma liste…..un conseil Oliver oublie-moi et passe toi aussi à la suivante, tu rendras service à tout le monde. » Dit-elle en voulant partir, mais quand elle passa à ses côtés il la retint par le bras.

« Ne fait pas n'importe quoi. » Dit-il contre son oreille. « Je t'ai vu avec Tommy….il n'y est pour rien, laisse le tranquille, c'est après moi que tu es en colère. » Felicity déglutit difficilement à sentir Oliver si près d'elle et son souffle contre son cou. Pour masquer son trouble elle se dégagea vivement de son emprise.

« C'est un grand garçon Oliver…. » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Il saura se défendre ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-elle tout bas en rigolant doucement. « Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser….je suis attendue. » Dit-elle en jetant un œil du côté de Tommy qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Oliver la regarda partir, il ne pouvait rien faire elle était en mode « goth Felicity ». Elle rejoignit Tommy et le vit sortir une bouteille d'alcool de sa veste. Felicity éclata de rire et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

####

« Tu sais qu'Oliver va être fou de rage après toi. » Dit Felicity à Tommy en prenant place sur le banc du vestiaire. Elle déboucha la bouteille qu'il lui tendit et en bu une gorgée tout en le regardant. Il hocha la tête conscient de ça.

« Ouais je sais….mais pour une fois que tu fais attention à moi je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance. » Dit-il en prenant place à côté d'elle. Felicity le regarda surprise mais avec un léger sourire. Elle posa la bouteille entre eux deux et se positionna à cheval sur le banc. Elle s'approcha encore un peu de Tommy.

« Ok….. » Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. « Si je comprends bien tu mets tout le monde en garde contre moi que je suis la méchante et compagnie et tu rêves que je fasse attention à toi ? » Demanda-t-elle se penchant un peu plus vers lui. « Ce n'est pas un peu….contradictoire ? » Demanda-t-elle en rigolant. Tommy pouffa lui aussi. Il prit une gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre.

« Si un peu. » Avoua-t-il, il se leva et se positionna comme Felicity sur le banc. Ils étaient maintenant face à face et se fixaient. Seule la bouteille d'alcool les séparait. « Mais je dois avouer que tu es comment dire…..intriguante et mystérieuse….et surtout sexy…très sexy. » Dit-il en baladant son regard sur son corps dont il pouvait voir quelques courbes. Sa jupe courte remontait un peu sur ses cuisses et son décolleté ne cachait pas grand-chose de la naissance de sa poitrine.

« Merci. » Répondit-elle en se penchant un peu plus lui offrant une vue encore plus plongeante sur sa poitrine. Elle posa la bouteille d'alcool sur le sol et se glissa un peu plus vers Tommy. Elle se retrouva vite collée à lui, ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'il ne s'approche d'elle et attire son visage vers lui afin de l'embrasser.

Felicity se laissa faire, ses lèvres n'étaient pas aussi douce que celles d'Oliver. Le baiser n'était ni tendre, ni respectueux. Il voulait simplement réaliser le fantasme d'avoir couché avec Felicity Smoak. Cette vérité la traversa et elle fut tentée de le repousser mais l'image d'Oliver embrassant Debby Cannings l'incita à continuer.

Elle saisit son visage et approfondit ce baiser sans tarder, il lui répondit de la même manière et commença à balader ses mains sur son corps. Très vite il trouva l'ouverture de son bustier et l'en délivra. Tommy fonça sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa avidement. Felicity le laissait faire et si elle était honnête avec elle, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle était comme vide de toute émotion.

Elle se reprit et décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle avança encore un peu vers Tommy et posa sa main sur son entrejambe.

« Hum…ça semble intéressant. » Dit-elle en déboutonnant son pantalon. Elle trouva vite ce qu'elle était venue chercher et Tommy cru défaillir sous l'effet que Felicity lui faisait. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, que cette fille n'était pas faite pour lui et qu'Oliver serait furieux après lui. Mais il avait une envie folle de Felicity.

« Oh putain… » Dit-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière à sentir la brune le caresser. « Viens par ici. » Il la saisit par la taille pour la faire grimper sur ses jambes tout en faufilant une main sous sa jupe. Il trouva son sexe humide et durcit encore plus. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de la positionner sur lui, d'enfiler un préservatif et de la faire descendre sur son érection.

Tommy commença à se déhancher en la faisant aller et venir sur lui. Felicity s'accrochait à ses épaules et se laissait gagner par le plaisir qu'elle commençait à ressentir malgré son mal être. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de faire une énorme connerie et qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se pardonner mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle ressentait le besoin de se faire du mal et de montrer aux autres et à Oliver en particulier, qu'elle n'était pas une fille fréquentable. Qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle prenait ce qu'elle voulait des autres. Un coup de rein un peu plus fort la fit gémir, ce qui encouragea Tommy à aller encore un peu plus vite.

Elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder, elle voulait juste qu'il finisse vite et qu'il lui donne un maximum de plaisir. Elle se sentirait mieux après, c'était toujours le cas quand elle couchait avec un mec de passage. Seulement elle sentait que cette fois serait différente des autres. Elle n'avait pas provoqué Tommy pour se moquer de lui ou pour son plaisir, elle l'avait provoqué dans le but de faire du mal à Oliver délibérément.

Elle se força à bouger afin qu'il se libère encore plus vite. Elle se déhancha et le sentit gémir et soupirer contre sa poitrine. Il la tenait fermement par les hanches et elle se donna encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente se déverser en elle. Il se cala contre sa poitrine découverte et soudain elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

Elle chercha son bustier et se rhabilla le plus vite possible, voulant se couvrir et ne pas s'exposer plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle se releva et vit Tommy la regarder sans rien comprendre.

« Quoi !? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais….pas besoin de prolonger le moment. » Dit-elle moqueuse. « On sait tous les deux que ça n'arrivera plus et que demain tu m'ignoreras….autant commencer maintenant. » Elle finit de se rhabiller et se tourna pour prendre le chemin de la sortie quand elle se figea.

####

Oliver la cherchait partout, il déambulait depuis un bon moment dans les couloirs du lycée espérant toujours la voir au détour d'une salle. Bien sûr il savait qu'il ne la trouverait pas seule et certainement pas sagement assise à côté de Tommy. Il savait ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et même si cela lui brisait le cœur et qu'il était en colère il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Après avoir arpenter le lycée dans tous les sens et avoir demandé à Sara une bonne centaine de fois de chercher Felicity avec lui, il avait fini par se décider à attendre sagement qu'elle réapparaisse avec Tommy. Il se promit de contrôler sa colère et ses paroles et d'être là pour elle quand elle réalisera l'énorme connerie qu'elle venait de faire.

Ses pas le traînèrent jusqu'au vestiaire, il en fit rapidement le tour et se dit qu'il était seul quand il entendit du bruit et des gémissements. Son cœur se serra, il savait que c'était eux. Il sortit et prit une grande inspiration afin de contrôler ses émotions et sa réaction violente à savoir Felicity se donner à Tommy uniquement pour se venger de lui.

Il attendit un moment avant de rentrer à nouveau. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et entendit discuter. Il ferma les yeux à se dire que son supplice était fini, il s'avança d'un pas lent sans bruit et attendit que l'un des deux le remarque. Elle allait partir quand elle le vit droit, les bras croisés et le regard sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Il vit Tommy se pencher pour voir qui était là, quand il l'aperçut il se leva immédiatement et se rhabilla à son tour.

« Oliver je sais que….et tu aurais raison….mais c'est arrivé comme ça et…. »

« Dégage ! » Dit il simplement à Tommy sans le regarder son regard ancré dans celui de la brune lui faisant face. Tommy ne demanda pas son reste et sortit en vitesse du vestiaire. Oliver et Felicity se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, chacun tentant de se contrôler.

« Pourquoi….pourquoi tu as fait Felicity ? » Elle fut surprise d'entendre autant de douceur dans sa voix. Elle s'était imaginée qu'il allait hurler ou la traiter de tous les noms, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginée qu'il serait si doux et cela la déstabilisait beaucoup. Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai réalisé le fantasme de Tommy Merlyn. » Répondit-elle d'un ton détaché, comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas si grave. Elle vit Oliver s'approcher et lever une main vers elle. Son regard était tendre et loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle sursauta légèrement à sentir sa peau sur la sienne.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher Felicity ? » Demanda-t-il en la fixant. « Pourquoi tu t'obstines à être cette fille ? » Elle était troublée par son ton et ses paroles qui ne la condamnaient pas. Elle savait qu'il avait compris qu'elle venait de coucher avec son meilleur ami et malgré tout ça il restait tendre et voulait comprendre. Ce constat lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Oliver la vit émue et déstabilisée. Même s'il était peiné de la voir comme ça, il savait qu'il avait une chance qu'elle arrête sa spirale infernale et qu'elle s'autorise enfin à être heureuse avec lui. Il accentua son geste sur sa joue.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer Felicity….laisse-moi te montrer que l'amour n'est pas que de la souffrance et des pleurs. » Felicity le regardait ses yeux s'embuant de plus en plus à ces paroles qui la touchaient. « Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi et m'occuper de toi….laisse-moi te rendre heureuse. » Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux à la sentir si proche.

« Je….je ne peux pas. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment la voix cassée et tremblante. « Je détruis tous ceux qui m'approchent…tu ne feras pas exception. » Dit-elle plus bas. « Et pour être honnête tu mérites mieux qu'une fille comme moi. » Finit-elle en réprimant les sanglots qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge.

« Ça c'est à moi de décider. » Répondit Oliver tout contre sa bouche. « Tu es tout ce que je veux….seulement tu te refuses à être heureuse. » Il déglutit à la pensée des prochaines paroles qu'il allait prononcer. « Je suis complètement fou amoureux de toi Felicity Smoak…..mais c'est la dernière fois où je te supplie de me faire confiance. J'arrête de te prouver que je tiens à toi ou que tu mérites ce que je peux t'offrir….tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi à présent, la balle est dans ton camps…. »

Oliver se détacha à regret de Felicity et se recula d'un pas. Il laissa tomber sa main qui était sur sa joue le long de son corps mais ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ses larmes avaient coulées et ses joues étaient maculées de traces noires dû à son mascara qui coulait. Il la trouvait belle à couper le souffle. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans un endroit où elle serait bien et apaisée. Mais c'était à elle de décider.

* * *

 **...hum, hum...bon pour le coup je sais, clairement vous me détestez, mais...c'est un mal nécessaire pour que notre Olicity en sorte plus fort.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers...je vous assure que le prochain chapitre vous allez l'adorer.**

 **A bientôt...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Merci pour toutes vos réactions suite au dernier chapitre. Je sais que Tommy vous a beaucoup déçu et énervé, mais sur ce coup là il a été égoïste et n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à Oliver. Quand à Felicity elle se protège tout simplement. Oliver lui prends sur lui...**

 **Merci à ceux à qui je peux répondre par MP et merci aux guests.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Merci de ne pas me détester, et oui c'est un mal pour un bien. Tu verras dans ce chapitre pourquoi. Le choix de Felicity c'est tout de suite.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction avec le 7eme chapitre. Felicity va-t-elle faire un pas vers Oliver ? Comment ce dernier va-t-il réagir face à elle et face à Tommy ? Réponse tout de suite...bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Evy47 pour cette idée, et un énorme bisous à ma complice. Shinobu24 merci pour toujours trouver du temps pour moi, je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity descendit les escaliers avec sa couette sur le dos, les cheveux en bataille et un teint à faire peur.

« Ça va….j'arrive ! » Hurla-t-elle au vingtième coups de sonnette. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et tomba sur Barry appuyé nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte le doigt sur la sonnette. « C'est bon j'ai ouvert tu peux arrêter de sonner ! » Dit-elle en laissant la porte ouverte et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Ok….bonjour à toi aussi Felicity...content de te voir...tu m'as manqué et je vais bien merci. Et toi comment vas-tu depuis que tu t'enfermes et que tu ignores mes appels. » Dit Barry tout en la suivant. Il faisait la conversation sachant parfaitement qu'il allait agacer son amie.

« Oh Barry par pitié tais-toi ! » Dit Felicity las. « Je…suis fatiguée et t'entendre parler comme une pie dès le réveil m'épuise ! » Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul à son ton.

« Bon ok…maintenant ça suffit ! » Barry prit un ton autoritaire et s'approcha de son amie. « Je vais te faire du café, tu vas t'asseoir et tu vas me raconter pourquoi tu es dans cet état depuis des jours, même si j'en ai bien une vague idée ! » Felicity le regarda surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle de cette façon, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il était parfois cinglant dans ses paroles mais gardait toujours un ton calme.

« Ok. » Répondit-elle simplement en prenant place à table. Quand le café fut prêt Barry lui tendit une mug et elle se délecta du nectar noir. Il prit place face à elle et attendit qu'elle soit prête à parler. « J'ai couché avec Tommy. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle sentit le regard de Barry sur elle. « Et ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde... »

« Effectivement….mais le plus important est de savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait. » Felicity soupira, elle avait fait n'importe quoi, elle était blessée et elle avait voulu blessé Oliver à son tour. C'était une simple vengeance qui lui avait paru amusante sur le coup, mais beaucoup moins une fois qu'elle avait réalisé qu'en fait c'était à elle qu'elle avait fait le plus de mal.

« J'ai été idiote. » Barry hocha la tête lui indiquant qu'il était d'accord avec elle. « Je…il m'avait blessé alors j'ai fait un truc stupide pour lui faire du mal. » Avoua-t-elle à Barry.

« Et ça a marché ? » Elle secoua la tête et il vit ses yeux se remplir de larme, il saisit sa main.

« Pas vraiment. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Oliver nous a surpris et…..il a été d'une douceur extrême….il n'a pas hurlé, ne m'a pas traité de tous les noms….il m'a simplement avoué qu'il était fou amoureux de moi. » Dit-elle en fixant son ami. Barry lui fit un léger sourire. « Et maintenant je me sens encore plus mal. »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir une conscience Felicity et quand on le réalise ça fait mal. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. La brune le fixa d'un regard agacé, elle le savait ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. « Bon ok….. » Barry se redressa et se leva. « Aller lève-toi Fel ! » Dit-il de but en blanc. « Écoute tu ne peux pas rester là à attendre que les choses s'arrangent d'elles-mêmes. » Dit-il quand il vit qu'elle ne bougeait. « D'expérience je sais que ce n'est jamais le cas…..alors tu vas aller prendre une douche, te faire à tomber et aller trouver Oliver pour t'excuser et lui dire que toi aussi tu es raide dingue de lui. » Dit-il en rigolant tout en frappant dans ses mains.

« Quoi !? No…non Barry je…je ne peux pas ! J'ai couché avec son meilleur ami presque sous ses yeux, je suis sure qu'il a repris ses esprits et qu'à présent il me déteste. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je l'ai déçu….tu avais raison j'avais une chance de.. »

« Hey..hey. » La calma Barry. « Fel….si c'était le cas il ne me demanderait pas de tes nouvelles tous les jours. » Felicity le regarda surprise. « Et oui….alors tu vas arrêter de te terrer et tu vas aller le voir. » Felicity resta un moment interdite et sous le choc de ce que Barry venait de lui dire.

« Ok. » Finit-elle par dire au bout d'une éternité. Barry cria de joie et la traîna dans sa chambre.

####

Oliver était dans la salle de sports et tapait sur un sac de sable. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il frappait essayant d'éloigner Felicity de ses pensées. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle depuis qu'il l'avait laissé dans les vestiaires la semaine précédente. Il lui avait avoué être amoureux d'elle et même s'il n'espérait pas la réciproque, il avait au moins espéré un signe de sa part.

Il avait été tenté à plusieurs reprises de passer la voir ou de lui téléphoner mais il préférait que se soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. Il avait déjà beaucoup fait pour la rassurer. Barry lui donnait le peu de nouvelles qu'il avait, à savoir qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis cette soirée et qu'elle restait silencieuse. C'était sa façon à elle de gérer ce qu'il s'était passé.

À ce souvenir ses coups se firent plus appuyés et plus durs. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans les bras de Tommy mais entendre ses soupirs et ses gémissements lui avait suffit. Son ami avait tenté de lui expliquer comment il en était arrivé à coucher avec Felicity, mais Oliver n'avait pas voulu entendre ses excuses. Depuis c'était tendu entre eux, et il lui en voulait un peu.

« Tu as une bonne droite. » Oliver continua à frapper sans relever cette remarque. « Remarque ton crochet du gauche n'est pas mal non plus….j'ai plutôt eu de la chance que tu ne me frappes pas comme ce type dans cette fraternité. » À ces mots Oliver se figea et se tourna lentement vers Tommy.

« Et comment tu sais ça toi !? » Sa voix était cassante. Tommy s'approcha et prit place sur le banc pas très loin.

« Sara m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait pour Felicity ce soir là. » Dit Tommy en regardant la réaction d'Oliver. « Et je suis content que tu m'aies épargné. » Il rigola nerveusement. « Je…je suis désolé Oliver, je n'aurais pas dû…..mais elle était là…et….. »

« Je ne veux rien savoir de plus Tommy. » Le coupa Oliver. « Te savoir avec elle est déjà suffisant…..et pour être clair avec toi je t'en veux d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse ce soir là ! Tu savais qu'elle faisait ça uniquement pour se venger de quelque chose et tu as quand même sauté sur elle. » Oliver arrêta de frapper le sac de sable et fixa enfin son ami. « Je vais avoir besoin de temps….. »

« Ok…je comprends. » Finit par dire Tommy déçu mais pas vraiment étonné de la réponse d'Oliver. Il avait déjà fait un pas vers lui en l'écoutant presque, il ne pouvait pas espérer non plus qu'il passe au dessus comme ça. « J'espère juste que les choses s'arrangeront entre vous. » Dit-il sincère. Oliver hocha la tête et reprit ses coups sur le sac signe que leur conversation était terminée.

Il continua encore un moment et s'arrêta quand il sentit ses muscles le brûler. Il avait déjà trop forcé et savait qu'il allait le payer dans les prochains jours. Il se dirigea vers les douches afin d'aller se doucher et de rentrer chez lui. Il pénétra dans le vestiaire vide et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Felicity quand il la vit assise sur le banc à l'attendre.

« Salut. » Dit-elle nerveusement en se levant. Oliver la fixait ayant du mal à croire qu'elle était devant lui. « Je voulais pas te déranger durant ta séance. » Expliquant sa présence.

« Salut. » Répondit-il en s'approchant de son casier pour y déposer ses gants. Felicity le regarda faire n'osant rien dire d'autre, à l'évidence il n'était pas forcément heureux de la voir. « Je vais prendre une douche et on discute ensuite ? » Proposa-t-il doucement en se retournant vers elle.

« Ok…je t'attends. » Elle était soulagée qu'il la laisse au moins s'expliquer. Elle se rassit et regarda Oliver partir de l'autre côté du mur. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans ce vestiaire, la dernière fois n'était pas vraiment un bon souvenir. Elle se leva et fit le tour en regardant un peu autour d'elle, elle se rassit nerveuse ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant Oliver. Elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler et savait qu'il en avait encore pour un petit moment.

« Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? » Demanda une voix derrière elle la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et tomba sur Tommy. « Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Salut. » Dit-elle en faisant un signe de main. Elle était nerveuse de se retrouver face à lui après ce qu'elle avait fait. « Je croyais qu'on devait s'ignorer. » Tommy rigola et fit un pas vers elle.

« Oui c'est vrai mais là on est tout seuls….et je voudrai en profiter pour m'excuser. » Il vit de la surprise sur le visage de Felicity et tenta d'être plus clair. « Pour l'autre soir je….je n'aurai pas dû…enfin tu vois...nous deux c'était pas une bonne idée avec Oliver et tout le reste…. » Dit-il nerveusement.

« Se serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser….je me suis rapprochée de toi uniquement pour lui faire du mal…je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de présenter des excuses pour son comportement. « Si on oubliait juste ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Proposa-t-elle. « En plus ce n'était pas non plus inoubliable. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. Tommy la suivit et hocha la tête d'accord avec elle.

« On est d'accord. » Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Tommy n'aperçoive Oliver dans le coin les regardant parler. « Je…je vous laisse. » Dit-il aux deux avant de s'en aller. Felicity se retourna à cette phrase et vit Oliver s'approcher d'elle prêt à discuter. Il rangea ses affaires dans son casier et se retourna vers elle les mains dans les poches.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en premier voulant briser ce silence pesant. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. » Répondit-elle simplement. « Et toi ? » Elle tentait d'être détachée mais elle était extrêmement nerveuse à se retrouver devant lui seule, avec ce qu'elle avait fait entre eux.

« Ça va. » Répondit-il aussi simplement qu'elle. Il ne bougeait pas et ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant la suite.

« Je…je suis désolée. » Commença-t-elle. « J'ai agi comme une parfaite idiote, j'étais jalouse et en colère contre toi et Debby...j'ai voulu te faire aussi mal que ce que je ressentais. » Elle attendait sa réaction mais rien ne venait, il la fixait toujours les mains dans les poches de son jean. « J'étais venue ce soir là avec l'idée de m'excuser pour mon comportement et te voir avec elle…bref…j'ai fait n'importe quoi. » Dit-elle nerveuse de ne pas le voir réagir.

« Ok…. » Dit Oliver d'une voix basse. Ils se fixèrent un moment, le silence s'étirant. Felicity ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre elle ne sentait pas forcément Oliver en colère, mais elle ne le sentait pas non plus détendu devant elle. Elle voulait lui parler de ses sentiments mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle tourna un moment le problème dans tous les sens avant de se lancer.

« Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir ? » Felicity sentit sa voix faiblir au souvenir de ces paroles et de ce ton si particulièrement doux qu'avait eu Oliver.

« Chaque mot...Felicity...je pensais chaque mot que j'ai prononcé ce soir là. » Dit-il sur le même ton. Il fit un pas vers elle avant d'ajouter. « Maintenant reste à savoir ce que tu vas faire de ce que je t'ai dit. » Il s'approcha encore un peu et chercha ses yeux. « Tu sais ce que je veux. » Ajouta-t-il en la fixant intensément.

Elle resta un moment à le fixer elle aussi, se demandant comment elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Barry avait raison il était temps qu'elle arrête de se cacher derrière un personnage. Oliver avait réussi à voir par delà ce qu'elle dégageait, elle devait lui montrer à présent qui était la vraie Felicity et lui faire entièrement confiance.

« J'ai peur…je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'ouvrir de nouveau mon cœur et de le voir se briser encore une fois. » Commença-t-elle doucement. « J'ai tellement souffert que je ne suis pas certaine de me relever si c'est le cas…mais je….je ne veux pas regretter un jour de ne pas t'avoir laissé m'aimer. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante ayant peur d'être rejetée à nouveau malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Oliver sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Il espérait enfin qu'elle allait lui dire ce qu'il attendait et espérait depuis des semaines.

« Aime-moi s'il te plaît. » Dit-elle d'une voix frêle luttant contre les larmes. « Aime-moi et montre moi ce que ça fait de compter pour quelqu'un….rends-moi heureuse et prouve moi que l'amour n'est pas que de la souffrance. » Elle s'approcha d'Oliver et posa ses deux mains sur son torse. « Par pitié Oliver délivre moi de cette vie qui me…. »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'Oliver saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait plus attendre et la laisser finir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pensait qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, et entendre tous ces sanglots dans sa voix lui avait serré le cœur. Il la maintint contre lui voulant prolonger cet instant le plus longtemps possible.

Felicity se laissa aller à cette étreinte qu'elle avait espéré en venant le retrouver. Elle remonta ses mains de son torse à son cou pour l'encercler et se coller carrément à lui. Elle sentit ses mains quitter son visage pour trouver sa taille et son dos. Oliver la tenait fort contre lui ne voulant pas qu'elle se détache de lui. Il chercha sa langue en léchant sa lèvre supérieure.

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et accueillit sa langue avec un soupir et un gémissement mêlés de plaisir. Oliver était à la fois tendre et possessif. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient mais celui-ci avait vraiment un sens, il était rempli d'amour et de passion. Felicity le reconnaissait enfin, elle était amoureuse d'Oliver depuis un moment déjà. Elle l'avait laissé l'atteindre comme personne avant lui.

À bout de souffle elle cassa ce baiser. Elle posa son front contre celui d'Oliver et encercla son visage en fermant les yeux, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce qu'elle venait de décider. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, encore un, et encore un autre sous le rire de Felicity avant de reprendre sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser passionné.

« Je vais t'aimer comme tu le mérites. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et hocha la tête doucement.

« Je promets de te laisser m'aimer Oliver seulement...promets-moi à ton tour... » Oliver hocha la tête suspendu à ses lèvres. «...Si...si un jour tu sens que ça ne va pas et que mes démons reviennent….promets-moi de lutter pour me faire revenir parce que j'aime beaucoup la fille que je suis quand tu es à mes côtés…. »

« Je te le promets Felicity. » Dit-il tendrement. « Parce que moi aussi j'aime la fille que tu es quand je suis là….mais j'aime aussi cette fille torturée que j'ai rencontrée…..c'est elle qui m'a conquis à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. »

« Merci. » Répondit-elle tout bas en fermant les yeux soulagée de ces paroles. Il était celui qu'elle avait attendu, celui qui l'avait libéré de cette tristesse et de ce poids qu'elle portait sur les épaules. Il était celui qui avait vu qu'elle était autre chose qu'une fille habillée de noir, un peu cynique et qui se moquait de tout et de tout le monde.

« De rien…. » Il saisit sa main et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

####

« Mais dépêche-toi ! » Cria Felicity une fois arrivée sur le perron de sa maison. Ils avaient eu la bonne idée d'aller au lycée à pieds ce matin, seulement ils n'avaient pas prévus qu'un orage monumental allait s'abattre sur la ville durant leur trajet du retour. Ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds.

« Mais où as-tu appris à courir si vite. ? » Lui demanda Oliver en arrivant enfin lui aussi. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle et l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux courts. Il jeta un œil vers Felicity qui tordait ses longs cheveux, son maquillage avait légèrement coulé et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau.

Cette vision le saisit sur place et il ne pensait qu'à une chose, la déshabiller et lui faire l'amour avec toute la tendresse et la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils s'étaient freinés à plusieurs reprises, ne voulant rien précipiter.

Oliver ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il ne voulait que son corps comme tous ceux qu'elle avait fréquenté, et Felicity ne voulait pas agir comme à chaque fois. Seulement à cet instant il ne rêvait que d'elle et de la posséder.

« Tu rentres ou tu vas rester sur le perron le temps que l'orage cesse. » Rigola Felicity, Oliver revint à la réalité et pénétra dans l'entrée. « Et pour répondre à ta question j'ai fais partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée…et j'étais plutôt bonne. » Dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Je comprends mieux...tout s'explique. » Rigola-t-il. « On aurait bien besoin de gens aussi rapides que toi dans notre équipe. » Dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa bouche. Felicity gloussa et lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Il voulut se retirer mais elle le retint par sa nuque ses bras encerclant déjà son cou.

Oliver passa alors ses bras dans son dos et la serra contre en lui en accentuant ce baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent assez vite et Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur d'Oliver. Elle fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux humides et frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? » Lui demanda-t-il en cassant leur baiser. « Tu es couverte de frissons. » Il la regarda et vit qu'elle grelottait, ses dents claquant les unes contre les autres. « Il faut que tu te changes, tu vas attraper froid. »

« Tu n'es pas mieux que moi. » Dit-elle en le regardant à son tour frissonner. Il hocha la tête d'accord avec elle et ils commencèrent par enlever leurs blousons et chaussures. « Donne moi tes fringues….je vais les passer au sèche linge. » Dit-elle en prenant l'escalier afin de monter dans sa chambre.

Oliver la suivit et commença à se déshabiller en enlevant son sweat et son teeshirt. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Felicity et cette dernière se précipita dans sa salle de bains. Elle revint avec une serviette éponge qu'elle allait tendre à Oliver quand elle leva son regard vers lui.

« Tiens pour te…sécher. » Ses mots se perdirent sur ses lèvres quand elle le vit torse nu, les gouttelettes d'eau de ses cheveux dégoulinant dans son cou. Elle déglutit péniblement à le voir ainsi, elle avait déjà caressé son torse mais jamais sans une barrière de coton.

« Merci. » Dit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle et en prenant la serviette des mains. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas le regardant. Oliver ancra alors ses yeux dans les siens et tenta de sécher ses cheveux qui eux aussi dégoulinaient. « Tu es…trempée. » Dit-il troublé lui aussi de cette soudaine proximité et de la sensualité du moment.

« Oui je…..je suis frigorifiée. » Dit-elle en frissonnant à nouveau. Oliver passa la serviette sur ses épaules et frictionna ses bras.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche….ça…ça va te réchauffer. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Felicity hocha la tête et nota un tremblement chez Oliver.

« Toi aussi tu as froid. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur son torse qui lui faisait envie. Il tressaillit de son geste et hocha la tête. Elle fit glisser sa main de son torse à son bras pour trouver sa main et l'attirer vers la salle de bains. Oliver se laissa entrainer jusque sous la douche. Felicity alluma le jet et en peu de temps la salle de bains fut envahi d'une douce chaleur et d'une légère buée couvrant les murs et le miroir.

Ils se fixaient sans rien dire, juste à se regarder, n'osant même pas se toucher de peur de faire un geste qui effrayerait l'autre. C'est Felicity qui initia le premier geste comprenant bien qu'Oliver ne voulait rien précipiter. À cette pensée son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour lui. Il était tellement attentionné et attentif à elle, qu'elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour lui faire du mal ou la blesser.

Elle saisit son bras et le passa autour de sa taille se rapprochant ainsi de lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et trouva ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa sagement. Elle se recula un peu et le vit avec un tendre sourire, elle saisit la base de son teeshirt et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, se retrouvant ainsi en soutien-gorge sous le regard d'Oliver.

Elle posa une main sur une de ses joues aimant ce qu'elle y voyait, une envie d'elle et un immense respect à ne pas vouloir aller trop vite.

« Tu as le droit de me toucher Oliver. » Dit-elle presque en chuchotant. « J'ai très envie que tu me touches en fait. » Dit-elle en le fixant intensément. Il eut un léger sourire et leva une main afin de caresser sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux à ce geste tendre. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de son cou qui atterrit à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il fut arrêté par une barrière de lycra noire.

« Je ne veux rien précipiter. » Dit-il sa bouche tout contre son oreille. Elle hocha la tête incapable de parler sous l'effet que lui faisait ce simple doigt effleurant sa peau. Elle recula d'un pas et se trouva collée au mur, Oliver s'approcha d'elle et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

Il osa enfin poser une main sur sa taille et la sentit sursauter. Elle rigola nerveusement et il la sentit se détendre tout de suite. Sa main chercha le bouton de son pantalon, il le déboutonna lentement et fit glisser la fermeture éclair doucement.

Felicity sentait ses gestes doux et appliqués. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en allant directement à ce qu'il voulait, elle sentait qu'il voulait prendre son temps et la laisser apprécier chaque caresse qu'il allait lui dispenser. Cette vérité l'émue d'un coup et elle ferma les yeux pour se retenir de pleurer….de joie. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps elle avait envie de pleurer de joie.

Aucun garçon n'avait pris autant soin d'elle qu'Oliver. Ils avaient tous envie de son corps et de ce qu'elle leur donnait mais aucun n'avait envie d'elle, de la Felicity gothique qui cachait sa fragilité et ses blessures. Le seul à l'avoir vu était Oliver.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-elle sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Oliver figea ses gestes et chercha ses yeux bleus. Un petit sourire fendant son visage.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit-il contre sa bouche avant de vouloir l'embrasser. Felicity baissa la tête évitant le contact. Elle releva le visage et le fixa.

« Ne dit pas _aussi_ …..c'est comme une obligation…..et je ne t'oblige à rien. » Expliqua-t-elle, Oliver hocha la tête.

« Je t'aime. » Répéta-t-il tendrement, il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser et cette fois-ci elle se laissa faire. Elle se colla à lui en encerclant son cou et d'un geste habile Oliver la souleva, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. À ce geste Felicity sentit la virilité d'Oliver aussi pressée qu'elle de la découvrir.

« Fais-moi l'amour Oliver. » Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. « J'ai très envie de toi et je trouve adorable que tu freines les choses….et je t'aime encore plus pour ça. » Dit-elle tendrement. « Mais à cet instant j'ai très envie de toi. » Oliver écoutait ses paroles et essayait comme il le pouvait de se contrôler.

Il n'avait pas énormément d'expérience avec les filles, Felicity n'était pas sa première petite amie, mais c'était la première fois où il se sentait perdre pied comme à cet instant. Rien que la voix de Felicity suffirait à lui donner un plaisir incroyable. Elle avait raison, il se freinait mais il allait faire ce qu'elle voulait et souhaitait.

Il la décolla du mur contre lequel il l'avait plaqué et éteignit l'eau de la douche qui coulait depuis un bon moment. Ils n'en avaient plus besoin, ils étaient réchauffés à présent. Il sortit de la douche et la posa délicatement sur le sol de la salle de bains. Il saisit le peignoir pendant à la porte et le posa sur les épaules de Felicity.

Il posa ses mains à sa taille et fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Felicity rigola doucement à son geste qui était loin d'être facile avec un vêtement trempé. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules afin de ne pas tomber. Une fois débarrassé de son pantalon il remonta lentement vers elle en déposant de tendres baisers sur ses jambes, ses hanches et sa taille. Son regard s'attarda sur sa hanche droite.

« Un tatouage ? » Demanda-t-il levant ses yeux vers elle tout en caressant doucement le dessin de son pouce. Elle hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Il se retrouva à la hauteur de son visage. « C'est…joli et inattendu. » Dit-il en rigolant un peu.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et il la trouva adorable. Le tableau qu'il avait devant lui le laissait sans voix. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle était belle avec ses cheveux encore humides dont certaines mèches commençaient à boucler ? Il leva une main et ne put s'empêcher d'en replacer une derrière son oreille.

« Tu es certaine ? On peut…je peux attendre…je ne… » Felicity posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin de le faire taire.

« Tu as promis de m'aimer. » Dit-elle tout bas. « Aime moi…. »

« Ok. » Répondit-il rassuré. Il la saisit par la taille à nouveau et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il la posa délicatement dessus et tenta de se débarrasser de son pantalon. Il entendit Felicity tenter de se retenir d'éclater de rire. « Ne te moque pas. » Dit-il en rigolant à son tour. « Sais-tu comme il est difficile d'enlever un jean trempé ? » Demanda-t-il faussement en colère.

« Oui je sais. » Répondit-elle en se relevant un peu. « Attends je vais t'aider. » Elle se redressa et le fit s'assoir sur le bord du lit. À son tour elle tira sur son jean qui découvrit des jambes tout aussi musclées que son torse. Elle jeta le pantalon un peu plus loin et le força à s'allonger en rampant sur le lit. Il se recula en s'aidant de ses bras et de ses jambes et se retrouva en haut du lit.

Felicity rampa vers lui pour se retrouver à califourchon sur Oliver. Elle se découvrit en enlevant le peignoir laissant apprécier à Oliver ses courbes. Ce dernier n'en perdait pas une miette et elle sentait ses yeux partout sur elle, imaginant déjà ses mains explorer chaque partie de son corps.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge découvrant sa petite poitrine. Elle jeta le vêtement un peu plus loin et vit Oliver se redresser afin de cajoler ses seins. Il la maintenait contre lui avec ses mains dans son dos l'empêchant de bouger. Elle sentait sa langue et sa bouche lécher et mordiller ses mamelons dressés d'envie et ne pouvait retenir les petits cris que cela lui procurait.

Ses mains étaient plongées dans les cheveux d'Oliver, sa tête était basculée en arrière, elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir rien qu'avec juste des baisers appuyés. À cet instant elle comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec envie, cela avait toujours été dicté par la situation du moment où une obligation qu'elle ressentait quand elle était avec Tom.

Oliver était tellement doux et respectueux d'elle, qu'encore une fois elle sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de maîtriser ses émotions se concentrant uniquement sur Oliver. Elle sentit une de ses mains se perde sur son bas ventre pour passer la barrière de sa culotte.

« Oh bébé. » Gémit-il contre son sein. « Tu…tu es….mon dieu Felicity. » Oliver se redressa vivement et d'un geste habile il la surplomba sur le matelas et la fixa intensément. « As-tu simplement une idée de ce que tu me fais ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement. Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

Il se décala légèrement se débarrassa de son boxer, en fit de même avec sa culotte et se repositionna sur elle pour lui faisait sentir sa virilité aussi prête pour elle qu'elle l'était pour lui.

« Je comprends maintenant. » Réussit à dire Felicity péniblement n'attendant qu'une chose qu'Oliver s'enfonce en elle. « Viens….s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle en parsemant son cou de baiser et en le retenant contre elle ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Attends chérie. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il chercha son jean et son portefeuille et en sortit un préservatif. Il se prépara sous le regard tendre et envieux de Felicity et se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau.

Elle posa une main sur ses fesses et glissa l'autre entre leurs deux corps à la recherche de son membre. Oliver gémit à la sentir le prendre en main et elle le guida vers son entrée. Ils se fixèrent amoureusement et Oliver s'enfonça lentement dans ce fourreau de chair chaud et humide.

Il glissa lentement et enfouie sa tête dans le coup de Felicity voulant être encore plus prêt d'elle. Il la sentait appuyer sur ses fesses et écarter un peu plus les cuisses afin de mieux le sentir encore. Il s'arrêta un instant et commença à bouger lentement par de petits coups de rein. À peine bougeait-il qu'il savait déjà qu'il allait prendre un plaisir immense. C'était nouveau pour lui aussi de faire l'amour avec une fille qu'il aimait comme Felicity et cela n'avait rien à voir.

Felicity le sentait aller et venir en elle doucement et tendrement, à son image. Il voulait avoir du plaisir mais pensait d'abord au sien. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses qu'à cet instant, jamais elle n'avait fait l'amour aussi tendrement et lentement qu'avec Oliver. Elle savait l'aimer avant qu'ils ne s'unissent, mais à cet instant elle prit vraiment la dimension de cet amour et se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait vraiment comme elle pouvait l'aimer.

Ces dernières barrières tombèrent et elle sût qu'Oliver ne serait pas un garçon de passage, elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il lui avait déjà dit et elle avait eu du mal à y croire, mais à cet instant précis, elle le croyait et elle savait que c'était vrai. Que peu importe la situation, le moment et l'endroit Oliver serait là pour elle, à ses côtés.

Cette vérité la surpris et l'émeut à la fois. Elle n'était plus seule, elle avait enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter et pour qui elle comptait et à en croire la façon dont il lui faisait l'amour il l'aimait énormément. Elle saisit son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-elle tout bas contre ses lèvres. Oliver lui fit un sourire et se figea un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il à son tour en reprenant ses mouvements. Il poussa un peu plus loin et les libéra tous les deux dans un mélange de gémissements et de cris entrecoupé de baisers brûlants.

####

Felicity et Oliver déambulaient dans les couloirs du lycée main dans la main. Ils devaient se séparer pour une heure de cours et ils avaient vraiment du mal. Depuis qu'ils avaient une relation plus stable et beaucoup plus apaisée, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, se séparant rarement et c'était encore plus vrai depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés physiquement.

« Je déteste tes cours de dessin. » Lui glissa Oliver dans son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Felicity gloussa et éclata de rire à cette réflexion. « J'aurai presque envie de m'y inscrire. » Dit-il en rigolant à son tour.

« Tu n'as pas assez de talent. » Dit Felicity taquine. Oliver se décolla d'elle et la regarda faussement en colère.

« Au moins c'est plutôt clair….et merci de m'aider à développer ma fibre artistique. » Il éclata de rire à son tour et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « On se retrouve juste après ? »

« Bien sûr. » Felicity l'embrassa encore une fois et rentra dans sa classe une fois la cloche sonnée. Oliver la regarda partir en tenant sa main jusqu'au dernier moment et finit par rejoindre lui aussi son cours. Il se dépêcha étant bien évidemment en retard, et c'est timidement qu'il prit place dans la salle sous le regard inquisiteur de son professeur.

Il sortit ses affaires et fut surpris de sentir une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna sa tête pour tomber sur Sara qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

« Tu vas lui fouttre la paix Oliver et arrêter de lui faire croire que tu es amoureux d'elle. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix sèche mais calme. « J'ai bien compris ton petit jeu et si elle est assez bête pour ne pas y voir clair, ce n'est pas mon cas. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Sara et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas….mais je ne vais certainement pas faire ce que tu me demandes. » Lui répondit Oliver tout aussi calme. « Et je t'interdis d'aller lui bourrer le crâne avec tes idioties ! » Sara le regarda avec un petit sourire malsain.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir….Oliver. » Lui glissa-t-elle doucement. Elle reprit sa place et le laissa choqué de sa réflexion. Il savait que Sara avait du mal avec le fait que Felicity ne soit plus cette fille torturée et sombre, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si mauvaise à son égard.

* * *

 **Bon...il était pas mieux ce chapitre, même si Sara est bien décidée à mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Oliver...**

 **Comme à chaque fois j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience, alors à vos claviers...**

 **Pour info nous arrivons dans la dernière ligne droite de cette fiction, il reste encore 3 chapitres.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires pour le dernier chapitre, je vous avais dit qu'il vous plairait. Les choses sont un peu plus apaisées pour le Olicity, à savoir maintenant si cela va durer.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, maintenant as-tu raison pour celui-ci ? Réponse tout de suite.**

 **Clo : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que tu aimes. La suite maintenant.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que tu aies aimé. **

**Voici le 8eme chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant malgré la présence de Sara...bonne lecture.**

 **Evy47 merci pour cette idée et un énorme merci à ma complice depuis un bon moment maintenant. Shinobu24 je t'embrasse et merci pour tout.**

 **Encore un mot pour _LunaPotter_ , merci pour ton idée très originale. Elle est notée et ne manquera pas d'être exploitée.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'Oliver et Felicity étaient ensembles. Ce dernier avait pratiquement élu domicile chez la brune et Felicity était heureuse de le savoir avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas que cela pose un problème entre Oliver et ses parents.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de les rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et les avait aimé à l'instant où elle les avaient vu. Moira et Robert Queen étaient un couple uni qui avaient élevé leur fils dans l'idée de ne jamais juger les gens sur ce qu'ils représentaient mais sur ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Elle comprenait maintenant d'où venait cette empathie quasi naturelle dont faisait preuve Oliver.

Il ne s'était pas arrêté à ce qu'elle dégageait mais à qui elle était. Elle devait avouer que les Queen était à l'opposé de ce qu'était son père. Il avait fait un passage éclair il y a quelques temps afin de régler les factures et de voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien.

Elle avait été heureuse de le voir et s'était empressée de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Oliver et de vouloir le lui présenter. Noah n'avait pas eu l'air plus intéressé que ça et avait coupé court à toute tentative de dîner de présentation officielle. Elle avait été peiné mais Oliver l'avait rassuré lui disant que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être bien avec elle. Le principal étant qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux, ce qu'ils étaient.

Elle se sentait mieux et plus elle-même depuis qu'Oliver était dans sa vie. Elle avait laissé tomber petit à petit tous ses vêtements noirs et portait de temps à autre une couleur. La première fois qu'elle était descendue avec un top coloré, Oliver avait été surpris mais n'avait rien dit. Simplement qu'elle portait aussi très bien les couleurs.

Elle avait rigolé et ils avaient filé vers le lycée. Barry lui avait fait la même remarque en rigolant aussi, mais Sara avait été un peu plus dure avec elle. De toute façon depuis que Felicity était officiellement en couple avec Oliver, Sara n'était plus la fille qu'elle connaissait. Elle était tout le temps de mauvaise humeur lui parlant à peine, et quand par miracle elle était de bonne composition, c'était pour lui parler d'Oliver et de la mauvaise influence qu'il avait sur elle.

Felicity avait toujours rongé son frein ne voulant pas être désagréable avec sa seule amie, mais elle devait reconnaître que l'entendre parler d'Oliver en mal commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'Oliver l'aidait à aller mieux et à se rendre compte que la fille qu'elle était devenue n'était pas elle, mais Sara persistait à lui dire qu'elle finirait avec le cœur brisé.

« Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il continue à travailler avec Debby alors qu'elle a voulu le mettre dans son lit ? » Felicity soupira agacée.

Les deux amies avaient prévu de passer une soirée entre filles, cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient plus fait ce genre de trucs toutes les deux. C'est Oliver qui avait suggéré à Felicity de passer un peu de temps avec Sara, il avait émis l'idée que peut-être la blonde était jalouse du temps qu'elle passait avec lui. Elle n'avait pas trouvé l'idée mauvaise et à voir l'énorme sourire de Sara quand elle lui avait proposé, elle s'était dit que son petit ami avait visé juste. Seulement depuis qu'elle était arrivée Sara ne parlait que d'Oliver et de Debby.

« Non Sara ça ne me dérange pas. » Répondit une fois de plus Felicity. « Je te le répète….ils ne font que travailler et en plus ils sont à la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit le plus romantique. » Rigola-t-elle voulant faire de l'humour.

« Comme si ça t'avait arrêté avec Ray. » Lui répondit Sara du tac au tac. « Si je me souviens bien tu as fait plus qu'étudier à la bibliothèque avec Ray….et si mes souvenirs sont bons c'était entre la lettre L et M…. » Éclata de rire la blonde. Felicity la regarda cette fois-ci en colère.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demanda Felicity d'une voix cassante. La blonde la regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Tu fais tout pour que je doute d'Oliver….c'est si pénible que ça de me voir heureuse pour une fois ?! »

« Mais Fel pas du tout. » Répondit Sara sur la défensive. « Mais avoue que depuis que tu vis la mélodie du bonheur tu as changé…..il t'a fait changé et j'ai du mal à te reconnaître. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

« Il ne m'a pas fait changé Sara…..il m'a juste donné les clés pour ne plus souffrir et ne plus me cacher derrière tous ces artifices. La Felicity gothique ce n'est pas moi et tu le sais…..la vraie Felicity était celle d'avant Tom Harding….et c'est cette fille là que je veux redevenir. »

Sara partit d'un éclat de rire malsain.

« Excuse moi chérie mais la vraie Felicity c'est celle qui rendait dingue les gars qui la croisaient et qui n'hésitait pas à se servir des gens pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Cette pauvre fille que tu es en train de devenir n'est certainement pas mon amie. »

Felicity fut choquée de ces paroles, comment Sara qui la connaissait depuis des années pouvait la connaître aussi mal pour ne pas comprendre que la vraie Felicity était cette fille naïve et un peu trop gentille. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec Sara, peut-être même n'avaient-elles jamais rien eu en commun.

La mort de sa mère les avait rapproché, Sara ayant connu la même chose et ensuite l'histoire Tom Harding avait fait le reste, mais à cet instant elle ne connaissait pas plus non plus cette blonde dans son salon.

« Va-t-en ! » Dit Felicity en la fixant.

« Quoi !? » Felicity se leva en colère.

« Tu as très bien compris….sors de chez moi ! » Dit-elle en se plantant devant elle. « Je ne peux plus supporter tes accusations à longueur de journée, ni la façon dont tu parles d'Oliver ! Alors tu lèves tes fesses et tu dégages de chez moi ! »

Sara la fixa un moment en rage avant de se lever et de ramasser ses affaires. Felicity était peinée d'en arriver à cette extrémité, mais il le fallait pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

« Tu fais fausse route Felicity….ce mec me déteste et fait tout pour nous éloigner ! La preuve c'est la première soirée qu'on passe toutes les deux depuis des lustres….il est sans arrêt autour de toi. » Sara s'avança vers la porte mais se retourna sur son amie avant de sortir. « Ne viens pas pleurer quand il t'aura trompé et brisé le cœur….je ne serai plus là. » Dit-elle les dents serrées.

« Tu as tort sur toute la ligne…..Oliver ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille, il m'aime vraiment. Quand à cette soirée c'est son idée afin qu'on passe un peu de temps toutes les deux et…. »

« Ah parce qu'en plus tu as besoin de lui pour passer du temps avec moi !? Tu es pire que ce que je pensais Fel ! Tu es carrément sous sa coupe ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se trame dans ton dos….tu crois vraiment qu'il passe tout son temps à travailler avec Debby ? Tu devrais peut-être être un peu plus attentive à ce qu'il se raconte dans les couloirs ! »

Felicity se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand sans relever les remarques de Sara. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans un débat stérile, n'étant pas d'accord sur le sujet.

« Crois ce que tu veux Sara ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe pour que tu sois si méchante et presque contente de me faire de la peine, mais pour l'instant je ne veux plus te voir ! » Sara la fixa encore un instant avant de partir en claquant des pieds. Felicity referma la porte d'un coup sec et s'écroula sur le canapé tentant de ne pas donner foi aux paroles blessantes de la blonde.

####

Oliver cherchait désespérément le livre dont il avait besoin. Il avait écumé toutes les étagères et avait finit par le trouver sur la dernière étagère, de la dernière rangée. Il était agacé et pressé de rentrer retrouver Felicity, cela faisait plusieurs soirs qu'il passait à travailler avec Debby sur ce devoir qui n'en finissait plus et il en avait marre.

Il redescendit de l'échelle sur laquelle il était grimpé et jeta pratiquement le livre sur la table faisant sursauter Debby. Les autres élèves le regardèrent d'un œil mauvais d'avoir troublé leur quiétude.

« Encore dix minutes et je rentre Debby ! J'en ai marre ! » Dit-il en lui glissant le livre sous le nez. « J'espère que cette fois tu ne perdras plus les notes et que tu enregistreras tout sur ta clé usb. » Debby lui lança un regard mauvais à son ton et à sa moquerie déguisée.

« Combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser ?! » Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant mais en colère. « Ça arrive à tout le monde ! »

« Non…pas quand on est à la fin d'un devoir et qu'on perds tout ! Je préférerais largement passer mes soirées ailleurs qu'avec toi ! » Lança Oliver en colère. « Désolé….je suis fatigué et…. »

« Je sais Oliver que je ne suis pas ta petite amie gothique mais tu pourrais au moins rester courtois….. » Le rembarra Debby. « D'ailleurs c'est étonnant qu'elle ne t'es pas encore mis en ligne sur le site du lycée. » Dit-elle énigmatique.

Oliver la fixa en fronçant les sourcils et se pencha en avant.

« Le site du lycée ? » Cette phrase évoquait quelque chose chez lui et pas forcément quelque chose de bien. Debby le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Elle ne t'a pas raconté ? » Oliver secoua la tête. Elle pouffa ironiquement. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? » Oliver était agacé mais savait que Debby se ferait un malin plaisir d'éclairer sa lanterne. « Elle sortait avec Ray Palmer l'an passé, il était comme toi sportif, beau comme un dieu et il était fou amoureux d'elle…..complètement raide dingue de Felicity Smoak. » Elle fit une pause et le fixa. « D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous lui trouvez tous….bref…..elle a filmé tous leurs moments intimes….et crois-moi il y en avait et elle a tout balancé sur le site du lycée….juste comme ça pour le plaisir. » Finit Debby avec un air grave sur le visage.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Demanda Oliver. Ce Ray n'était plus au lycée d'après ce qu'il savait.

« Il a très mal pris le fait d'être étalé de cette façon aux yeux de tous. » Rigola un peu Debby. « Il a voulu s'en prendre physiquement à Felicity et il a été viré du lycée…..tu devrais faire attention à toi. » Dit-elle en remballant ses affaires. « C'est une vipère….elle endort tout le monde avec son histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières, mais elle n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être Oliver…..elle n'aime personne et ne fait attention à personne à part elle. »

Oliver resta encore un moment assis à la table de la bibliothèque pensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions sur Ray, c'était une partie du passé de Felicity et il estimait que cela ne le regardait pas.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille, faire à un autre ce qu'on lui avait fait. Elle savait bien l'effet que cela faisait d'être exposée de cette façon et selon Debby elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à faire subir la même chose à Ray.

Il se leva voulant lui parler et lui demander des explications. Il savait que la Felicity de Ray n'était pas la sienne mais maintenant qu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé il voulait sa version. Ses pensées furent remplies de vision pas très agréable imaginant Felicity dans les bras d'un autre que lui durant tout le trajet, et c'est un peu en colère et jaloux qu'il passa la porte de chez Felicity. Il trouva cette dernière sur le canapé le visage fermé.

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta-t-il tout de suite en prenant place à ses côtés. Felicity le regarda et secoua la tête. « Ta soirée avec Sara c'est mal passée ? »

« Je l'ai mise à la porte. » Dit simplement Felicity en se levant. « Et toi c'était sympa avec miss pimbêche ?! » Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement en se levant et en croisant les bras. Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à cette question qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle à pas lents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te mettre dans une colère si noire ? » Felicity pouffa ironiquement.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de Sara pour m'ouvrir les yeux sur qui tu es. » Dit-elle calmement mais durement. « Tu passes la plupart de tes soirées avec Debby Cannings et moi j'attends bêtement que tu rentres...mais le pire c'est que je suis hyper contente de te voir rentrer alors que tu as passé toute la soirée à la draguer ! »

« Quoi ?! Non mais t'es dingue ! » Éclata Oliver. « Tu sais très bien pourquoi je passe du temps avec elle ! Tu crois vraiment que je préfère être avec elle plutôt qu'avec toi ?! »

« Je ne crois pas j'en suis même certaine. » Dit-elle platement. « Il suffit de fouiller un peu sur le site du lycée et de voir les commentaires de tout le monde pour comprendre qu'il y a un souci Oliver. » Elle saisit son téléphone et lui montra tout ce qu'elle avait récolté comme commentaires les concernant.

Oliver passa un bon moment à lire tous ces messages se moquant de lui ou de Felicity, se demandant comment un garçon comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme elle, qu'il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule chose qui le retenait auprès d'elle et qui l'intéressait. Il y avait même certains messages qui lui prêtaient une idylle avec Debby. Oliver était outré mais aussi peiné et savait d'avance que Felicity allait se refermer.

« Bébé…tu sais bien que tout est faux. » Dit-il en posant le téléphone sur la table basse. Il tenta une approche vers elle mais elle fit un pas en arrière. « Tout ça est un ramassis de conneries ! » S'énerva-t-il quand il la vit s'éloigner de lui.

« Non pas tout ! Regarde ! » Elle saisit à nouveau son portable et lui montra une photo qui circulait. Il était avec Debby lors d'un déplacement de l'équipe de football il y a quelques semaines. Ils étaient tous les deux au fond du bus et la blonde avait la tête posée sur son épaule. « C'est bien toi ça non !? » Demanda-t-elle en hurlant.

Oliver regardait ce cliché sous le choc. Oui c'était lui bien sûr, mais cette photo ne reflétait pas ce qu'il c'était réellement passé. Debby comme toujours lui courrait après et avait décrété de s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui mais il l'avait envoyé balader à chaque fois. Quand elle avait eu ce geste plutôt intime il avait changé de place pour le reste du voyage.

« Oui c'est moi…mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Tenta de s'expliquer Oliver. Il lui raconta sa version et elle partit d'un éclat de rire.

« T'es vraiment très fort….nier la vérité alors qu'elle est là...sous tes yeux. »

« Je ne nie rien du tout….mais je n'ai rien fait ! Contrairement à toi ! » Dit-il en colère. Il était blessé qu'elle ne le croit pas et cette histoire de Ray Palmer lui revint en tête.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui joue avec le feu Oliver. » Répondit Felicity, elle le vit sourire et s'agaça encore plus.

« Non tu n'as peut-être rien fait là….mais l'an passé…..Ray et la vidéo…. » A ces mots il vit son visage se transformer. « Oui je suis au courant…Debby est une très bonne indic. » Dit-il presque provoquant. « Co….comment as-tu pu faire un truc pareil en sachant ce que toi tu avais vécu ? C'est ignoble ! » Dit-il limite avec dégoût.

« Ray était un idiot fini qui croyait que tout lui était acquis et permis ! » Contra la brune. « Il a fait de la vie de certaines personnes un enfer durant un bon moment…il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! » Claqua Felicity en criant presque.

« Mais il t'aimait Felicity ! Ça ne comptait pas !? » Hurla à son tour Oliver.

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle. « Il était comme Tom imbu de sa personne et sûr de lui ! » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Oliver ne pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu pourrais me faire la même chose, étaler notre vie à tout le monde ? » Sa voix s'était radoucie et il espérait une réponse négative. Felicity le fixa ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Si j'apprenais que tu te moquais de moi...je pourrais le faire. » Avoua-t-elle quand même d'une petite voix également. Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à sa réponse.

« Ok…je vois. » Dit-il déçu. « Je crois que je vais rentrer ce soir….c'est mieux. » Dit-il encore sous le choc de cette dispute qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il prit le chemin de la porte lentement espérant qu'elle le retienne et qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille. « Je..on se voir plus tard. » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Felicity sursauta au bruit de la porte qui claquait, elle ne put retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis un moment. Elle baissa la tête et pleura en silence. Elle venait de tout gâcher en deux secondes, elle avait donné foi aux paroles de Sara et Oliver venait de découvrir la personne horrible qu'elle était. Mais le pire avait été de lui avouer qu'elle pourrait lui faire la même chose.

C'était faux, jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire ça. Elle l'aimait, elle ne pourrait pas le blesser de cette façon. Elle savait trop bien ce qu'il pourrait ressentir et ce que cela pourrait lui faire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle gâche les choses bien dans sa vie ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter de tout le monde et d'Oliver en particulier.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait mis en sourdine depuis deux mois mais ce soir, elle avait douté et ces vieux démons avaient refait surface. Si elle était honnête, elle savait qu'Oliver ne lui ferait jamais de mal et ne jouerait pas double jeu avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu sur internet était simplement des commérages et de la méchanceté gratuite.

Elle bougea enfin du salon et couru vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit à la volée et se précipita dans la rue afin de rattraper Oliver. Il n'était pas très loin et elle cria son prénom. Elle le vit se figer et se retourner vers elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne courre vers lui et qu'elle se jette dans ses bras.

Oliver l'accueillit avec plaisir et recula d'un pas quand elle le percuta. Il resserra son étreinte dans son dos et ferma les yeux de bonheur à la sentir contre lui. Il avait été blessé de sa réaction et de ses paroles, mais savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas sa Felicity qui parlait et qui agissait, cette fille qui se battait pour ressortir était celle qui n'avait confiance en personne.

Il la décolla doucement de lui et encercla son visage. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Felicity ne fonce sur sa bouche pour un baiser dur. Elle avait eu peur qu'il la rejette et qu'il se moque d'elle, elle avait eu peur de le perdre et de redevenir cette fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été, du moins au fond d'elle.

Il répondit à son baiser de la même manière, il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la maison pas très loin. Il monta les trois marches de perron, entra er ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et plaqua Felicity contre cette dernière. Il moula son corps sur le sien et la poussa le plus possible contre la porte.

Felicity avait les jambes autour de la taille d'Oliver, le dos collé à la porte et elle le sentait fougueux et pressé. Elle sentait sa bouche et sa langue dans son cou et dans son décolleté. Ses mains malaxaient ses cuisses et une se frayait un chemin vers son intimité.

Il n'était pas forcément tendre et elle aimait ça. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, qu'il se montrait si pressé de la posséder. Il continuait son exploration et elle sentait déjà sa féminité transpirante de désir, elle s'entendit gémir à sentir ses cheveux courts chatouiller sa peau. Ses mains se perdaient sur sa tête afin qu'il ne bouge pas et continue de la rendre folle.

Oliver chercha la ceinture de son pantalon de yoga et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il écarta l'élastique et plongea sa main à la recherche de son excitation. Il trouva rapidement son sexe et quand il la découvrit trempée pour lui, il laissa échapper un son rauque et limite bestial. Il fit glisser son pouce sur son clitoris et obtint un cri pour réponse de la part de Felicity.

« Oh bébé. » Dit-il dans son cou le dévorant toujours. « Tu me rends fou…..tu le sais non ? » Felicity soupirait à sentir Oliver continuer ses caresses sur son intimité. Il allait et venait et savait comment la faire gémir de frustration. Elle commença à se déhancher un peu afin de se donner encore plus de plaisir. « Réponds-moi Felicity. »

« Oli….Oliver par pitié….. » Dit-elle entre deux soupirs. Il rigola contre sa peau et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Sa main quitta Felicity le temps de s'occuper de lui et de se présenter à son entrée. « Humm….. » Dit-elle en sentant Oliver s'insérer en elle avec force.

Il se figea un instant une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur d'elle. Il posa son front contre son épaule et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Quand ce fut fait, il releva son visage et ancra son regard dans celui de Felicity.

« Comment peux-tu penser une seconde que je puisse te tromper avec Debby ? » Dit-il d'une voix douce et basse à l'extrême. « Tu es…..je t'aime Felicity….je ne veux personne d'autre, et je résisterai, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire fuir. » Dit-il en la fixant intensément. Elle encercla ses joues de son visage et lutta contre les larmes.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit-elle en posant son front contre le sien.

« Ne dis pas _aussi_ ….ce n'est pas obligation. » Répondit-il, elle rigola un peu et rectifia.

« Je t'aime Oliver. » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Oliver commença alors ses vas et viens avec force et vigueur. Il n'était pas tendre et voulait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait avec la même force qu'elle mettait à le repousser parfois. Il entendait leurs peaux claquer l'une contre l'autre et sentait Felicity peu à peu se perdre dans son plaisir. Il la sentait se retenir afin de prolonger cet instant.

Lui aussi ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine, il se sentait bien et en accord avec Felicity, malgré leur dispute et les paroles dures échangées il y a peu, il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant. Il se demandait comment c'était possible d'aimer quelqu'un avec autant de force que ce qu'il ressentait pour la brune entre ses bras. Il savait qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui, le blesser, lui dire des choses ignobles il serait toujours présent et reviendrait toujours vers elle, parce qu'il l'avait dans la peau. Son corps et son âme étaient complètement habités par Felicity Smoak.

Sous les assauts d'Oliver, Felicity avait du mal à retenir ses cris et ses gémissements. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour à de nombreuses reprises mais cette fois-ci était particulière. Ils venaient de se disputer, de se dire des choses horribles et malgré tout ils s'aimaient à en avoir mal ou à se faire du mal. Elle sentait son cœur et sa tête complètement envahit par Oliver.

Elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui et pourtant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de douter de lui et de le blesser, c'était plus fort qu'elle. À chaque fois qu'elle sentait qu'une chose bien lui arrivait et que cela pourrait la faire évoluer dans le bons sens, il fallait qu'elle gâche tout et c'était ce qui avait failli arriver ce soir.

Seulement elle avait lutté contre l'envie de le laisser partir et s'était laissée guider par son cœur. Elle l'aimait comme une folle, comme jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir aimer de sa vie. Elle avait toujours assimilé l'amour à la souffrance et à voir les gens partir, mais avec Oliver c'était différent, il était différent. Et c'est cette vérité qui lui faisait peur et c'est ce qui la déstabilisait depuis le premier jour.

Il était ancré dans son cœur, sa tête et son corps. Et la façon dont il lui faisait l'amour à l'instant lui prouvait bien qu'il ressentait la même chose pour elle. Un amour immense, incontrôlable et qui faisait peur, ils étaient si jeunes et avaient encore la vie devant eux.

Il se donna encore un peu avant de sentir Felicity au bord du précipice, il la sentait venir et n'était pas loin de capituler non plus. Il se figea un instant, la fixa amoureusement et l'embrassa tendrement tout en allant et venant en elle. Il poussait toujours un peu plus loin et quand il sentit Felicity se resserrer autour de lui il lâcha prise et se laissa aller à son tour.

#####

« Je ne pourrai jamais te faire une chose pareille Oliver. » Dit Felicity tout à coup.

Après s'être aimés, Oliver les avait emmenés dans la chambre de Felicity où ils avaient une nouvelle fois fait l'amour avec toute la tendresse qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient ensuite partagé une douche un peu plus longue que prévue et étaient maintenant allongés sur le lit de la jeune femme.

Felicity se redressa et se mit sur un coude pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur son torse au niveau de son cœur et le dessina tendrement.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ce que j'ai fais à Ray. » Éclaircit-elle. « Je t'aime et te faire souffrir de cette façon….c'est pas pensable, je sais trop ce que tu ressentirais. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Oliver la fixa et sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine à cet aveu, il posa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et les caressa.

« Je sais chérie….je le sais, et je suis content que tu le reconnaisses. » Dit-il tendrement. « Tu veux m'expliquer comment tu en es arrivée là ? » Felicity se posa la question de savoir si elle pouvait lui expliquer, mais en laissant Oliver entrer dans sa vie elle avait accepter de se livrer complètement sinon ce qu'ils vivaient n'avait aucun sens.

« C'était l'an passé….Ray était un joueur de l'équipe de football. Il était….. » Elle soupira au souvenir de ce garçon détestable. « Il se croyait au dessus de tout le monde et traitait les autres comme des moins que rien. » Elle porta son attention sur Oliver et le regarda fixement. « Il a fait du mal à Sara….il lui a fait croire qu'elle était importante à ses yeux, il l'a trompée autant que possible et elle a fini avec le cœur brisé…..je lui ai fait payer sa trahison. »

« Et pourquoi toi et pas Sara ? » Demanda Oliver sentant la colère lui monter, encore une fois Sara était responsable de son mauvais comportement.

« Parce qu'elle n'est pas moi. » Répondit Felicity sentant Oliver agacé. « Ray….avait toujours eu un faible pour moi…d'ailleurs il est sorti avec Sara juste pour me rendre jalouse. » Dit-elle en le fixant. « Alors quand il lui a brisé le cœur j'ai mis mon plan en marche et je l'ai rendu fou amoureux de moi…et puis je l'ai détruit. C'était lors d'une soirée du lycée…..j'ai diffusé toute une vidéo où il se confiait et où on nous voyait…enfin tu vois. Il était fou de rage et à vite compris que je m'étais moquée de lui. »

« Je peux comprendre sa colère. » Dit Oliver en réalisant quelque chose. « Je….j'ai fait la même chose avec Sara. » Dit-il d'une voix lointaine, Felicity hocha la tête. « Tu..tu avais l'intention de… » Elle hocha de nouveau la tête avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. « Oh….. »

« Mais j'y ai renoncé après….après la soirée au lac. » Dit-elle d'une voix cassée. « Ce soir là tu t'es vraiment intéressé à moi et j'ai compris que tu étais différent de Ray ou de Tom. » Dit-elle en soupirant, heureuse de se confier. « Et ça m'a complètement déstabilisée….c'est pour ça que j'ai été si dure avec toi après….la suite tu l'as connais la soirée à la fraternité…. »

Oliver la regardait et ne savait pas quoi ressentir, il était lui aussi un peu perdu et choqué de cet aveu. Ainsi elle avait eu le même dessein pour lui.

« Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir et d'être en colère Oliver je ne t'en voudrai pas. » Dit-elle pour couper court à ce silence gênant.

« Je ne suis pas en colère…..juste…je sais pas en fait. » Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. « Même si c'est dingue je comprends pourquoi tu as agi ainsi…...je ne cautionne pas...mais je comprends. » Dit-il en caressant sa joue tendrement. « Mais tout ça c'est fini. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Je suis là et je t'aime comme un fou Felicity. » Il caressa son nez du sien. « Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne jamais te faire de mal…..mais si c'est le cas ce ne sera pas intentionnel. »

« Ok. » Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. « J'ai été une fille horrible pendant longtemps, mais j'essaie de changer et tu m'aides. » Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Merci Oliver d'avoir insisté….tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens mieux….même si ça ne plait pas à tout le monde. » Dit-elle en pensant à Sara.

« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas sa réaction mais je crois qu'elle ne supporte pas de te savoir heureuse…..ne la laisse pas guider tes émotions et douter…..je te dirai toujours la vérité bébé…promis, même si elle fera mal mais je ne te mentirai jamais. » Felicity hocha la tête rassurée et se réfugia dans les bras d'Oliver, c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien et à sa place. Ce dernier la serra contre lui et ils s'endormirent sereins et heureux.

####

Felicity attendait anxieuse le passage du facteur. Elle devait recevoir aujourd'hui la réponse à sa demande de bourse pour l'école des beaux arts à laquelle elle avait postulée. Sa candidature avait été accepté ne restait plus que son financement. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à son père sachant parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas d'accord, donc encore moins pour financer ses trois prochaines années.

C'est Oliver qui l'avait incité à passer les sélections et à déposer un dossier. Elle avait longtemps hésité et avait finalement décidé de tenter sa chance, après tout cela n'engageait à rien, au pire elle serait recalée et s'inscrirait donc dans une autre faculté.

« Ne soit pas si anxieuse Felicity. » Lui dit Oliver en la saisissant par la taille afin qu'elle arrête de tourner en rond. « Tu as un talent extraordinaire….tu auras cette bourse j'en suis certain. » Felicity rigola nerveusement et fut touchée de cette confiance qu'il avait en elle, jamais il n'avait douté qu'elle soit prise et ça avait été le cas.

« Si seulement tu pouvais….. » La sonnette retentit et elle se précipita vers la porte. Quand elle ouvrit elle ne fut pas déçue de trouver le facteur. Il lui remis une énorme enveloppe assez épaisse, et elle se tourna vers Oliver n'osant pas l'ouvrir.

« Allez vas-y….. » Dit-il en s'approchant. « D'expérience une simple lettre suffit pour dire _désolé votre demande de bourse est_ _refusée_. » Felicity hocha la tête et finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe fébrilement, elle parcouru en vitesse la lettre qui l'accompagnait avant de fendre son visage d'un énorme sourire.

« C'est bon ! J'ai…j'ai la bourse. » Dit-elle avant de se précipiter sur Oliver et de se jeter dans ses bras. « Je vais à San Francisco. » Dit-elle ayant encore du mal à y croire. « Merci d'avoir cru en moi. » Dit-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

« Je suis tellement heureux pour toi. » Répondit Oliver dans son cou. « C'est amplement mérité bébé. » Dit-il avant de la repousser un peu et de l'embrasser. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il quand il vit son sourire se faner.

« C'est génial…sans aucun doute, mais…. » Elle n'osait pas formuler à voix haute ses craintes. Oliver l'encouragea d'un regard. « Je vais en Californie et toi tu vas à Boston…c'est à l'autre bout du pays. » Dit-elle en réalisant vraiment qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer dans peu de temps.

Oliver prit son visage entre ses mains et l'approcha de lui. Il la fixa amoureusement et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Oui c'est vrai….mais tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit un jour ? » Demanda-t-il avec une douceur extrême. « Que peu importe ou je suis, ce que je fait je serai toujours présent dans ta vie ? » Felicity hocha la tête retenant ses larmes. « Et bien je serai là bébé….c'est juste une étape à franchir. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et se réfugia dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes couler. Ils avaient conscience que ce moment arriverait mais ce n'était pas pour autant facile d'y faire face. Oliver avait décroché une bourse pour Harvard grâce au football, il ne pouvait donc pas refuser d'étudier dans une faculté si prestigieuse même si il ne rêvait que d'une chose, être avec Felicity.

« On a encore tout l'été pour se faire des souvenirs chérie…..et je ne reprends les cours qu'en Octobre, je resterai avec toi jusque là…et ensuite on verra. » Dit-il faiblement lui aussi anxieux de cet éloignement forcé, mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser. Ils avaient encore du temps, il y avait le bal de promo et tout un été à passer tous les deux, ils avaient décidé de sillonner le pays et de ne rester qu'à deux. Cette décision prenait tout son sens à présent.

Les prochaines années à venir allaient être difficiles et ils ne savaient pas s'ils résisteraient à tout, mais en tout cas ils allaient tenter. Ce qu'ils partageaient et ressentaient l'un pour l'autre allait bien au-delà d'une amourette de lycée. Ils s'aimaient profondément et espéraient que rien ne pourrait les séparer.

* * *

 **Et voilà Sara a encore voulu semer le trouble chez Felicity, mais cette dernière lutte contre son envie de repousser Oliver encore une fois...ils ont été plus forts que ça.**

 **Vous connaissez aussi l'histoire avec Ray et Oliver connaît enfin tout de Felicity. Ils sont heureux...mais cela va-t-il durer...? Réponse dans les deux derniers chapitres, alors si vous les voulez rapidement vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. À vos claviers...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente que cette fiction continue de vous plaire. Merci aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre par MP, merci aux guests ainsi qu'aux lecteurs fantômes. C'est gratifiant de voir qu'à chaque chapitre vous êtes un peu plus nombreux.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et effectivement tu avais raison, le chapitre a été mouvementé. Celui-ci sera-t-il pareil ? Réponse tout de suite.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Lulzimevelioska** **: Merci beaucoup.**

 **Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Vous allez enfin avoir la réponse concernant Sara et comment le Olicity gère la distance et la séparation. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour Evy47, si vous pouvez lire cette histoire c'est sur son impulsion et un énorme merci à ma bêta extraordinaire. Shinobu24 merci pour tout.**

* * *

« Non plus à droite Barry….non attends à gauche….un peu plus haut et…encore à droite. Voilà c'est parfait. » Dit Felicity sous le regard exaspéré de son ami. « C'est juste….parfait. » Elle regarda Barry descendre de l'échelle et venir se poser à côté d'elle. Il regarda le mur en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu sais que tu me l'as fait remettre au même endroit qu'il y a cinq minutes ? » Felicity lui donna une tape sur le torse. « Mais c'est vrai Fel et tu le sais. » Rigola Barry, il se dirigea vers l'échelle et la démonta pour la ranger. « Mais je te pardonne, c'est ta première expo et que je comprends que tu sois nerveuse et complètement agaçante. » Felicity le regarda et éclata de rire. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci d'avoir été là. » Dit-elle en encerclant son cou et en s'y pendant. Barry la serra à son tour.

« De rien Felicity….je suis tellement content pour toi. » Dit-il en rangeant l'échelle un peu plus loin. Il regarda son amie jeter un œil sur l'immense salle qui lui servait d'endroit pour son exposition. Elle semblait heureuse mais quand on la connaissait bien on pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il y manquait un petit éclat. Celui là même qui y brillait quand….

« Pour fêter la fin de ton horrible travail je t'invite à dîner. » Dit-elle le sortant de ses pensées. « Il y a un petit resto au coin de la rue dont tu me diras des nouvelles. » Elle le saisit par le coude et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Demain était un grand jour et tout était enfin en place. Elle avait besoin de décompresser avant son vernissage où allait rencontrer tout le gratin de New-York et des dizaines de journalistes.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Starling pour San Francisco elle vivait une vie dans laquelle elle s'épanouissait, malgré la rupture définitive d'avec son père. Il n'avait pas accepté son entrée dans une école d'art et lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'existait plus à ses yeux.

Avec le soutien de Barry et d'Oliver, elle avait intégré l'école des beaux arts et avaient enfin pu exprimer tout son talent. Elle avait été vite repérée par ses professeurs qui la destinait à une brillante carrière et par des mécènes qui lui avait proposé chacun de la financer et de la laisser s'exprimer.

Mais elle avait décliné toutes les offres, elle ne se sentait pas assez sure d'elle pour ne pas recevoir l'enseignement qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle avait donc passé trois ans à San Francisco accompagnée de Barry, ce dernier n'ayant pas voulu laisser son amie seule en Californie, il l'avait suivit.

Elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir un ami comme Barry, il était celui sur qui elle pouvait compter et à qui elle pouvait tout confier. Il était là dans les bons comme les mauvais moments et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu traverser ces derniers mois sans lui.

« Allo la lune ici la terre. » Dit Barry en éclatant de rire. « Fel ça va ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant son air perdu.

« Oh oui ça va je….je pensais juste à…..toutes ces dernières années et au fait que sans toi….. »

« Arrête tu sais bien que c'est faux. » La coupa Barry. Felicity haussa les épaules et changea de sujet afin de ne pas déprimer ce soir. Demain était un grand jour et elle avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires et l'esprit tranquille. « J'aurai juste une question. » Dit-il peu sûr de lui. Felicity releva son visage et attendit. « Tu…tu l'as appelé pour lui dire que tu étais à New-York ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix craintive.

« Non. » Répondit-elle en soupirant. Barry fronça les sourcils lui signifiant qu'elle exagérait. « Mais quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise, _salut Oliver c'est Felicity tu sais la fille qui t'a brisé le cœur….oh au fait je fais une expo dans Soho, on sait jamais si tu passes dans le coin ça pourrait être sympa qu'on se voit_ ». Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

« Non pas un truc aussi direct mais juste lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que tu es ici. » Dit son ami doucement. « Je suis certain qu'il serait content de te voir. » Felicity leva les yeux au ciel pas vraiment convaincue et surtout agacée.

« Non Barry il ne sera pas content de me voir. » Contra-t-elle d'une voix dure. « Ce que j'ai fait c'était…. » Elle fit une pause histoire de calmer sa voix tremblante. « Il espérait autre chose et je….je ne pouvais lui donner ce qu'il attendait, du moins pas tout de suite….donc je doute qu'il soit heureux de me savoir dans la même ville. »

Barry regarda son amie tristement, il se demandait si un jour elle arrêterait de souffrir. Et il se demandait surtout comment elle arrivait à tenir avec tous les coups durs qu'elle avait déjà eu dans sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle encore être debout après la mort de sa mère, le rejet de son père, l'abandon dont elle avait été victime bébé, la trahison de Sara ? Ça restait un mystère pour lui, il savait bien qu'Oliver lui avait été d'un soutient sans faille durant longtemps et qu'il l'avait aidé à dompter ses démons. Et rien que pour ça il ne pouvait accepter que leur histoire se termine de cette façon.

« Ok…comme tu veux. » Capitula son ami en levant les mains en signe de paix.

« Et je t'interdis de lui dire que je suis ici. » Dit-elle en le regardant soupçonneuse connaissant son amour pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Barry hocha la tête ayant bien compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir Oliver. « Bon si on commandait, je meurs de faim. » Dit-elle pour couper court à toute discussion, qu'elle savait interminable.

####

Felicity jeta ses bottines dans le coin de son entrée et laissa tomber son manteau sur le coin de son canapé, elle s'affala en se laissant tomber à son tour. Elle posa un bras sur ses yeux et tenta de chasser Oliver de ses pensées, depuis que Barry lui avait parlé de lui, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Comme toujours Oliver envahissait tout. Elle eut un petit sourire au souvenir de leur rencontre et à son manque de sympathie.

Mais il n'avait pas abandonné et s'était accroché à elle. Elle avait vécu des moments très forts et absolument magiques avec Oliver au travers de toutes ces années. Elle se souvenait encore de leur périple à travers le pays quand ils avaient été diplômés du lycée. Ils avaient passé toutes leurs vacances sur la route à aller de ville en ville à vivre dans des motels, à faire du camping, à s'aimer, à se promettre qu'ils s'aimeraient encore pendant longtemps.

Ses pensées la menèrent à leur bal de promo et à la joie qu'elle avait eu à se préparer pour lui. Elle avait été achetée une nouvelle robe complètement différente de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Elle avait pris un soin tout particulier à se coiffer et à se maquiller. Et elle avait attendu fébrilement qu'il sonne à sa porte et qu'il la découvre.

Ils avaient été émus de se voir ainsi apprêtés et avaient dû lutter contre l'envie de rester enfermés chez Felicity. Et s'ils avaient su la soirée qu'ils allaient passer c'est certainement ce qu'ils auraient fait. Oliver l'avait embrassée longuement et lui avait avancé son bras afin de la guider vers la voiture qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion.

Elle rigola encore à voir le sourire d'Oliver quand elle avait découvert qu'il avait loué la voiture qu'elle rêvait de conduire. Une Ford Mustang décapotable rouge. Elle s'était tournée vers lui et l'avait serré contre elle, Oliver lui avait alors glissé à l'oreille que c'était son cadeau pour son diplôme et son entrée à l'école des beaux arts. Elle avait lutté contre les larmes, c'était la chose la plus touchante qu'il avait faite pour elle et surtout c'était son premier cadeau.

Il lui avait tendu les clés et elle avait pris le volant un énorme sourire sur son visage. Leur arrivée au lycée n'avait pas manqué d'attirer le regard des autres, et c'est heureux et complètement sur leur nuage qu'il étaient rentrés dans le gymnase. Cette soirée leur rappela la soirée catastrophique des mois plus tôt et chacun essaya de mettre ça de côté.

Ils avaient dansé et rit tout en se moquant gentiment des tenues de certaines personnes présentes. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés d'une semelle, et avaient passé un excellent moment. Tout avait basculé lors de l'élection du roi et de la reine de la soirée. Ils avaient découvert avec surprise qu'ils étaient en lice pour le titre, et Felicity se souvint s'être moquée d'elle murmurant à Oliver qu'elle était loin d'être une reine. Mais à leur grande surprise ils avaient été élus.

Ils étaient donc montés sur scène et avaient reçu avec surprise et beaucoup d'auto dérision leurs titres. Ils avaient chacun fait un petit discours et au moment où ils quittaient la scène avait raisonné des voix et des bruits sortant des hauts parleurs. Felicity s'était figée sur place, elle avait compris à l'instant ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait alors tourné son visage vers le mur du fond et c'était vu plus jeune.

Des photos d'elle avant son histoire avec Tom Harding, des photos avec elle et Tom défilaient sur le mur blanc. Elle avait senti les bras d'Oliver l'entourer et la soutenir. Une voix qu'elle reconnue évoquait sa vie difficile et sa bêtise à croire que Tom l'avait aimé alors qu'il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle. La voix révéla le pari odieux dont Felicity avait été victime afin de perdre sa virginité, et un bout de la vidéo avait été projeté.

Elle avait regardé ces images comme si cela ne la concernait pas, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne dont la vie était étalée devant tout le lycée. Elle avait tenu bon, la tête haute, Oliver à ses côtés. Le film ensuite avait retracé son changement de look et son attitude dépravée, voir limite morale et le passage Ray.

Elle avait alors pensé être au bout de son calvaire mais le pire restait à venir. La voix racontait ensuite l'arrivée d'Oliver et son besoin quasi obsessionnel de connaître Felicity et de lui parler. De tous ces moments où elle l'avait repoussé et de tous ces moments où elle s'était laissée approcher. Quelques photos d'Oliver en compagnie de Debby avaient aussi été projetées pour faire comprendre aux gens que cette histoire n'était pas sincère et qu'Oliver se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de toutes les paroles blessantes et méchantes, mais elle se souvenait de son cœur qui se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois. Oliver ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et avait serré sa main autant que possible. Mais le pire avait été de les voir tous les deux un soir au lac où ils faisaient l'amour.

C'était une surprise que lui avait organisé Oliver pour fêter son admission à San Francisco. Il avait aménagé son pickup à l'arrière avec un matelas de fortune, des bougies afin de les éclairer un peu et un repas du fast-food du coin. Felicity avait été touchée du geste, et puis ils avaient fini par faire l'amour au clair de lune. Ils pensaient être seuls mais apparemment ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Elle avait du retenir Oliver qui voulait arrêter tout ce cirque, mais elle voulait affronter la personne qui lui avait fait ça, celle qui se disait son amie mais qui ne faisait que de l'enfoncer un peu plus dans son mal être. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait à voir leur vie étalée à la vie de tous, malheureusement pour elle c'était une habitude.

« Montre toi ! » Le silence c'était fait dans la salle, tous les yeux rivés sur elle. « Sara montre toi ! Ait au moins le courage de venir devant tout ces gens. » Avait dit Felicity en faisant un pas dans la salle. Elle avait attendu un moment et Sara avait fait son apparition au milieu de la foule.

« Mon petit film t'a plu ? » Avait-elle demandé ironiquement. Elle avait fixé Oliver et lui avait posé la même question. « Et toi….tu es content de te voir avec elle ? » Le silence était assourdissant, tout le monde attendant l'explosion de Felicity. Les gens la connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne resterait pas sans rien faire.

« Pourquoi ? » Avait été sa seule question. Sara s'était alors mis à rire pendant un bon moment.

« Et elle ose me demander pourquoi. » Elle avait jeté un œil à l'assistance. « Non mais Felicity t'es aveugle ou quoi ?! Je te déteste ! C'est assez clair comme raison ?! » Felicity avait eu un mouvement de recul et elle avait senti son cœur se briser à nouveau. Oliver l'avait senti se tendre et avait resserré son étreinte autour d'elle. « Tu es….absolument tout ce que je peux détester ! » Avait craché Sara. « Mais regarde toi….tu t'es affublée d'une robe qui ne te ressemble pas pour faire plaisir à ce type qui aura oublié jusqu'à ton nom dans six mois ! »

« Sara arrête. » L'avait prévenu Oliver menaçant. La blonde l'avait alors regardé avec un air de défi.

« Et tu vas faire quoi beau gosse….. » Elle s'était avancée un peu plus vers eux. « Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison….elle est juste la fille bizarre que tout le monde a envie de sauter. » Dit-elle presque avec dégoût. « Mais quand tu seras à Boston et que les jeunes filles de bonne famille te tourneront autour tu l'oublieras aussi vite que tu l'as mise dans ton lit. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. « Je lui évite une peine de cœur encore plus grande. »

Les deux étaient restés sans voix sous cette raison qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Oliver sentait Felicity trembler mais à la fois extrêmement calme, il la sentait atteinte par ce que Sara disait, mais il ne la sentait pas donner foi à ce qu'elle racontait.

« Tu es absolument ignoble Sara….tu es triste et mal alors tu te venges sur moi. Je suis désolée que tu sois coincée ici encore une année, je suis désolée que ta vie sois si triste pour que tu t'en prennes à moi de cette façon….on se connaît depuis l'école primaire et je te considérais comme ma sœur….mais je vois que je me suis trompée. » Avait dit Felicity des trémolos dans la voix ayant du mal à croire à ce qu'elle disait. « De toutes les personnes qui m'entourent je ne pensais pas devoir me battre contre toi. »

« Oh Fel arrête de faire pleurer dans les chaumières s'il te plaît ! » Sara l'avait fixée un peu plus durement et avait commencé à déverser son venin. « Tu m'as tout pris…..tout ce qui m'arrivait de bien…. »

« Quoi….. » Felicity ne comprenait rien.

« Parfaitement…..tu m'as tout pris ! Chaque personne, chaque garçon qui s'intéressait à moi ne pensait qu'à toi. » Dit-elle en rage. « Tout le monde voulait être amis avec la fille bizarre que tu es…...moi je ne comptais jamais ! » Cria-t-elle en refoulant ses larmes. « Tom….Ray et même lui ! » Dit-elle en montrant Oliver d'une main. « Tous m'ont abordé dans l'espoir de t'avoir toi ! »

« Tom ? » Avait demandé Felicity surprise. Sara était alors parti d'un petit rire malsain.

« Oui…Tom….je l'aimais. » Sa voix s'était faite plus douce à son évocation. « Mais toi bien sûr tu étais le graal….la fille parfaite qui bossait bien en cours, qui était polie et lisse comme il le fallait, et c'est grâce à toi qu'il a eu sa bourse tout le monde le sait ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Felicity s'était détachée d'Oliver et s'était encore approchée de la blonde. « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Que même s'il ne t'aimait pas comme il aurait dû...il t'a choisi..….mais tu l'as rejeté ! Et il a eu le cœur brisé alors je l'ai vengé. » Felicity ouvrit les yeux grands et comprit ce qui allait suivre. « C'était moi la vidéo. » Avait avoué Sara. « C'est moi qui l'ai diffusée pour te faire du mal….Tom ne me l'a jamais pardonné. » Sara laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début.

« Quoi…. » Felicity avait sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une tête s'approcher de son oreille.

« On y va. » Lui avait glissé Oliver tendrement. Felicity s'était laissée guider et entraîner par Oliver vers la sortie sous le choc, mais avant elle avait tenu à mettre les choses au claires avec Sara.

« Je te plains Sara….et je devrais être en colère contre toi voir même te détester pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer durant toutes ces années où je me suis fait du mal….je me suis confiée à toi, je t'ai tout raconté….mais celle qui me fait vraiment de la peine c'est toi…..tu es seule, en colère et aigrie. »

Les deux amies s'étaient fixées un moment avant que Felicity et Oliver ne désertent la salle sous le regard médusé de tous les gens présents. Tout le monde s'était attendu à une dispute mémorable, à des insultes voir à une bagarre mais Felicity était restée digne, elle avait déjà vécu assez de drame dans sa vie. Elle n'allait pas en plus se donner en spectacle, ça avait déjà été le cas durant de nombreuses années.

Ils avaient quitté la fête et s'étaient réfugiés chez Felicity. Oliver ne lui avait pas posé de questions, ne l'avait pas obligé à se confier, il avait seulement été présent et avait épongé les larmes qu'elle avait versées une bonne partie de la nuit. Le lendemain ils avaient quitté Starling et n'étaient rentrés que pour empaqueter les affaires de Felicity pour San Francisco.

Depuis elle n'avait plus remis les pieds dans sa ville natale. Elle était loin de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie durant de nombreuses et cela l'avait aidé à avancer encore un peu plus dans sa reconstruction.

Elle soupira de frustration, voilà ce qu'avait gagné Barry à lui parler d'Oliver. Elle avait replongé dans ses souvenirs heureux ou malheureux mais qui avant fait d'elle celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et elle ne regrettait rien et assumait toutes ses mauvais côtés.

Elle se leva pour aller se coucher demain était le premier jour de son expo et bon nombre de gens importants étaient conviés. Elle devait être en forme et pas torturée par son passé. Elle fila sous la douche et plongea dans son lit la tête remplie d'image d'Oliver. Pour une fois elle décida de se laisser porter par ses pensées si cela pouvait l'aider à s'endormir.

####

« Monsieur Queen, Dana sur la 2. » Oliver arrêta ce qu'il faisait et saisit son téléphone afin de prendre la communication. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se retourna pour avoir la vue sur le fleuve. Il avait la chance d'avoir un bureau avec une vue magnifique et il était toujours subjugué à chaque fois qu'il y posait les yeux.

« Salut…que me vaut ton appel ? » Demanda-t-il directement. Dana rigola à l'autre bout du fil, cela ressemblait bien à Oliver.

« J'ai un vernissage ce soir…..et j'ai besoin d'un cavalier….tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix à laquelle elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas. Il soupira bruyamment, il était débordé de travail avec le rachat d'une nouvelle société mais il ne se voyait pas faire faux bond à son amie. « Surtout ne soit pas pressé de me répondre. » Éclata-t-elle de rire.

« Ok….je t'accompagnerai mais je ne resterai pas longtemps Dana….j'ai une tonne de boulot en retard et…. »

« Pas de souci Oliver….c'est juste pour ne pas être seule. » Le coupa-t-elle très vite. « Harper n'est pas en ville et aller seule à un vernissage est d'un ennuie mortel. » Rigola-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. « Je dois rendre ce papier au plus vite, il paraît que l'artiste qu'on va voir à un talent fou et qu'elle va être bientôt la nouvelle coqueluche du tout New-York. »

« Ok, ok…tu m'as convaincu. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et Oliver raccrocha. Son regard se perdit sur la ville. Il se leva et se posta à la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume. Ses souvenirs l'assaillant.

Il avait tellement rêvé de partager ça avec Felicity, il avait tellement travaillé pour en arriver où il en était. Il avait bossé comme un fou partageant son temps entre ses cours, ses stages et ses voyages à travers le pays pour voir Felicity. Ils avaient résisté à la distance, et avaient essayé de se voir le plus souvent possible et ça avait marché un temps.

Elle lui manquait, tous les jours, à chaque minute. Il pensait à elle à chaque fois qu'il passait devant une galerie d'art, à chaque fois qu'il prenait un pot de glace au chocolat et à la menthe, à chaque fois qu'il parlait de quelque chose cela le ramenait invariablement à Felicity. Il avait même accepté ce travail à New-York uniquement parce que cette ville lui faisait penser à elle. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée et savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais, elle faisait partie de lui, gravée dans son cœur et dans son corps.

Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés dans les cris et la douleur mais doucement, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Ou plutôt sans vouloir se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, et puis ils avaient espacé leurs rencontres et leurs coups de fils, ils se sentaient mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Il baissa la tête ne voulant pas repartir dans cette spirale de souvenirs et de tristesse. Il avait réussi à en sortir et il ne voulait pas replonger. Il reprit sa place à son bureau et tenta de se concentrer sur le dossier qu'il étudiait, mais au bout d'une heure il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas avancé. Il se leva, saisit sa veste et décida d'aller prendre l'air.

Il marcha un long moment avant de se poser sur un banc dans Central Park pas loin des jeux pour enfants. Son regard se perdit et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse à voir ces familles heureuses d'être réunies, les parents accompagnant leurs enfants. Il regardait particulièrement un père qui aidait son fils à monter sur le toboggan. Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans et il se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu être à la place de cet homme.

Cela lui fit un choc, même s'il pensait à Felicity il ne pensait jamais à ça. À ce bébé qu'ils n'avaient pas eu. Il soupira et se souvint de cette période difficile où Felicity ne le laissait plus s'approcher. Elle avait longtemps nié que quelque chose la tracassait jusqu'à lui avouer un soir au téléphone en pleurs qu'effectivement il y avait un problème.

Il avait tout mis de côté et avait pris le premier avion pour San Francisco. Quand il était arrivé elle était prostrée chez elle et s'était réfugiée dans ses bras à peine la porte ouverte. Elle ne l'avait plus quitté durant des heures en pleurant sans s'arrêter. Il avait quand même réussi à la faire parler et elle lui avait avoué être enceinte.

Oliver l'avait serrée fort contre lui et l'avait rassurée durant des heures, lui expliquant qu'ils feraient ce qu'elle voulait et que cela ne changeait rien entre eux, que c'était juste un obstacle de plus et qu'ils allaient encore une fois le surmonter. Elle avait écouté ses paroles réconfortantes et avait eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas garder leur bébé.

« Je suis une horrible personne Oliver…..je suis enceinte et je ne veux pas de notre bébé...mais c'est trop. » Avait-elle dit les joues ruisselantes de larmes. « C'est trop tôt, c'est trop…je…je ne pourrai pas être une bonne mère, pas après ce que j'ai vécu et ce que j'ai fais durant de nombreuses années….j'ai été mauvaise et je….. »

« Hey, hey…. » Oliver avait saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'avait forcée à le regarder. « Bébé..calme toi. » Il avait posé son front sur le sien et avait dit d'une voix tendre et douce. « Tu ferais une mère formidable Felicity rien que le fait que tu en doutes fait déjà de toi une maman exceptionnelle…..ne doute pas de ça…..tu as eu une vie difficile et je comprends que tu appréhendes….c'est normal…..mais on ne fera pas quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. » L'avait-il rassuré. Elle avait hoché la tête et s'était réfugiée à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Oui mais toi…tu le veux. » Avait-elle osé demander au bout d'un moment. Oliver lui avait saisit les épaules pour la décoller de lui et afin de la voir.

« Je veux tout de toi Felicity….mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas le moment. On est encore jeunes et on a encore pleins de choses à vivre avant de penser à avoir une famille…je le veux mais pas de cette façon….pas si toi tu n'en veux pas….tu es plus importante à mes yeux. Et je pense que le plus raisonnable est de….. »

« Merci chéri. » Avait dit Felicity en se jetant dans ses bras. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. » Lui avait-il répondu en la serrant contre lui.

À la suite de ça ils avaient fait les démarches et en quelques jours tout avait été réglé. Oliver n'avait pas quitté Felicity d'une semelle et malgré sa culpabilité, son mal être et sa honte d'avoir fait un choix qu'elle qualifiait d'horrible, elle avait repris peu à peu vie. Et ils avaient laissé ce bébé de côté et derrière eux.

Seulement à partir de ce moment là, ils s'étaient éloignés sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Felicity trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas venir à Boston ou pour qu'Oliver reste moins longtemps, elle ne répondait plus systématiquement à ses appels et oubliait de le rappeler ou de répondre à ses sms. Il n'avait rien dit pendant un temps, estimant qu'elle culpabilisait et que c'était sa façon à elle de traiter avec cet avortement.

Lui avait besoin d'elle et de sa présence, de savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir fait porter le poids de cette décision quand il lui avait avoué vouloir ce bébé. Il avait besoin de la voir et de la toucher pour être certain qu'ils allaient bien, mais il lui laissait l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou la braquer, il voulait juste qu'elle aille bien.

Et puis il y avait eu ce voyage surprise, elle lui manquait tellement qu'il avait fait le déplacement jusque San Francisco. Il voulait la surprendre et l'emmener passer quelques jours au Lac Tahoe. Il s'était dit que c'était une façon pour eux d'être loin de tout et de se retrouver. Il était arrivé à son appartement et Barry lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas là, un rendez-vous au centre ville dans un café.

Il s'y était précipité, pressé de la revoir et de la serrer contre lui. Seulement tous ses espoirs s'étaient effondrés quand il avait vu avec qui elle était. Il avait senti un poids sur sa poitrine et son cœur se fendre à la voir souriante et détendue comme depuis longtemps. Elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, un de ceux qui arrivait jusqu'à ses yeux.

Il la voyait rire à une blague du type face à elle et il le vit lui saisir la main et caresser son poignet d'un geste doux. Elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, n'avait pas semblé gênée ou mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre eux mais avec ce que Felicity lui avait raconté sur son histoire avec Tom Harding, il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il avait été son premier amour.

Il était resté un long moment à les regarder converser et rire. Il avait eu envie d'aller les voir et de la surprendre, de montrer à ce type qu'elle n'était pas disponible, de montrer à Felicity qu'il était encore là malgré la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait rien fait. Il avait juste saisit son téléphone et l'avait appelée. Il avait vu son hésitation à répondre mais elle avait décroché quand même.

« Hey..bébé...je te dérange ? » Avait-il demandé d'une voix tendre.

« Salut….je…je suis en plein boulot Oliver et je suis en retard pour mon cours. » Avait-elle répondu hésitante. Oliver avait fermé les yeux de frustration et s'était retenu de lui dire qu'il était là et qu'elle lui mentait. Mais encore une fois il s'était retenu.

« Ok…je te rappelle plus tard dans ce cas….je t'aime Felicity. » Lui avait-il dit en y mettant toute sa conviction et son amour pour elle. Un silence avait accueilli son aveu jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde enfin.

« Je t'aime aussi. » À cet instant il avait su que les choses étaient fini entre eux. Ce _aussi_ signifiait la fin de leur jolie histoire.

Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il découvrit l'adresse du vernissage de ce soir et un sourire illumina son visage. Soho….il adorait ce quartier de New-York, il se leva décidé à repartir au bureau, son travail n'avancerait pas tout seul.

####

« Ne t'inquiète pas on ne restera pas longtemps Oliver. » Lui dit Dana dans le taxi qui les conduisait au vernissage. « J'ai déjà vu quelques unes des œuvres donc j'aurai vite fait le tour…..et puis j'ai du retard pour mon article je dois le rendre demain et j'ai encore une tonne de choses à écrire et….. » Dana tourna son visage vers son voisin qui avait la tête ailleurs. « Et tu n'as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dis. » Dit-elle en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule.

« Non. » Pouffa-t-il. « Désolé….je suis un peu ailleurs ce soir. » Avoua-t-il en regardant son ami. « J'ai la tête au boulot et en ce moment je suis un peu débordé. » Dit-il sur un ton d'excuse, ne voulant pas se confier sur ses réelles pensées.

« Oui je sais…et je te remercie de faire ça pour moi. » Dana lui fit un sourire triste, elle savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison mais elle ne dit rien, généralement quand il était loin c'était qu'il pensait à cette fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Ils se connaissaient depuis un moment déjà et Oliver lui avait raconté son histoire avec Felicity. Elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert et qu'il l'aimait encore.

Elle avait essayé de lui présenter des amies célibataires, mais aucune n'était cette brune qui lui avait fait chavirer le cœur durant ses études, aucune n'était assez mystérieuse pour éveiller quelque chose chez lui. Au bout d'un moment il lui avait demandé d'arrêter et elle avait respecté son choix.

« Ah nous y voila. » Dit-elle quand le taxi s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. Elle descendit de voiture et Oliver la suivit. Il jeta un œil vers la vitrine de la galerie quand une toile en particulier attira son attention. Il s'approcha un peu plus et analysa la peinture.

Soudain son cœur rata un battement à l'idée folle que cette jeune artiste puisse être Felicity. Il se pencha un peu plus et plissa les yeux afin de déchiffrer la signature…..Dark Unicorn…..

« Comment m'as-tu dis que s'appelait cette artiste ? » Demanda-t-il à son amie les yeux rivés sur la toile. Dana s'approcha en rigolant doucement.

« Je ne t'ai rien dit Oliver…..mais elle s'appelle Felicity Smoak et son nom d'artiste est…. »

« Dark Unicorn. » Finit-il à sa place en la regardant sous le choc. Il était sans voix et savait que son amie l'avait trainé ici exprès, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

« Allez viens Oliver…..tu avais raison cette fille à un talent fou. » Elle le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. « Il est temps que tu affrontes cette Dark Unicorn et que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes toujours….et je suis persuadée qu'elle aussi. » Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

* * *

 **Alors je suis certaine que vous ne pensiez pas à ce genre de suite...vous connaissez enfin pourquoi Sara déteste autant Felicity, le Olicity a été malmené mais...ils vont se revoir...**

 **Comme toujours je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre et vos théories pour la suite.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre et savoir si le Olicity va être réunit...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos réactions concernant le dernier chapitre. Je savais que je vous surprendrais...**

 **Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et de ta fidélité, le dernier chapitre tout de suite.**

 **Clo : Merci de ton commentaire.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que tu aies été surprise. Merci de tes compliments et concernant leurs retrouvailles...c'est tout de suite.**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui m'a été inspirée par Evy47.** **Vous allez enfin savoir si je leur ai réservé une fin heureuse. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma rainbowgirl...Shinobu24 merci pour tout. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity tentait de retenir le nom de tous ceux qu'elle croisait et qui la complimentait sur ses toiles et son talent évident selon leurs dires. Heureusement pour elle Barry la suivait et son agent Jack Miller lui rappelait discrètement qui était qui.

Elle était épuisée et sentait une migraine pointer, il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'elle parcourait la salle dans tous les sens. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir cédé à Jack et d'avoir chaussé ses converses.

« Un peu de courage Felicity. » Lui glissa Barry dans son oreille en rigolant. Il avait remarqué son air agacé, mais il savait malgré tout qu'elle était heureuse de cette soirée qui marquait, il l'espérait, le début d'une nouvelle vie pour elle.

Il avait été tenté de prévenir Oliver mais à voir la réaction de Felicity la veille il avait renoncé, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, du moins pour ce soir. Il gardait dans le coin de sa tête de forcer le destin de ses deux là. Il n'avait jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant mais se faire autant de mal. Il savait que leur séparation était seulement dû à un manque de communication et rien d'autre.

« Merci Barry de ton soutien. » Dit-elle en cherchant sa main afin de se rassurer et de se donner du courage pour aller voir un autre groupe de personnes que Jack tenait absolument à lui présenter. Elle le suivit et se plongea dans la conversation. Barry en fit de même quand en levant les yeux il tomba sur Oliver qui rentrait dans la galerie, il se figea et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Toute une série de questions se bouscula dans sa tête, se demandant s'il était là délibérément ou si c'était le fruit du hasard. Peu importe pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire et tentant de se retenir de sauter de joie. Seulement cette euphorie fut de courte durée quand il vit qu'il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné d'une femme et il ne put retenir une grimace.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de chercher Felicity du regard, son espoir fut déçu quand il ne la trouva pas. Dana l'entraîna un peu plus loin et ils commencèrent à observer les toiles qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Cette fille a un coup de pinceau extraordinaire. » Dit-elle subjuguée par une toile pourtant assez sombre. « Tu as l'impression de pénétrer son âme à chaque fois….c'est incroyable. » Oliver était fier d'entendre des paroles pareilles sortir de la bouche de la meilleure critique d'art qu'il connaissait.

« C'est ce que je lui ai toujours dit. » Répondit Oliver en observant à son tour cette toile. « Déjà au lycée elle était hyper douée….elle faisait des dessins exceptionnels. » Dit-il plongé dans les souvenirs de cette époque, une période heureuse malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. « Et je vois qu'elle a encore progressé….. »

« Tu devrais être son agent. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « Il suffit de te voir parler d'elle et de ses œuvres…..toi qui en sait tant sur elle, ce surnom…. » Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard vers le nom parafé sur le bas de la toile. Oliver rigola et baissa la tête un peu gêné de partager ça avec son amie.

Il savait parfaitement d'où venait ce nom et n'était pas certain que Felicity soit prête à le partager. Il se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées et sentit son cœur cogner un peu plus fort au souvenir de la première fois où il avait découvert cette _Dark Unicorn_.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois et après avoir assouvit leur désir, il avait voulu découvrir son corps d'une façon différente. Il avait alors déposé des centaines de baisers sur sa peau et avait un peu plus observé ce tatouage qu'elle avait sur la hanche. Il l'avait doucement caressé de son pouce.

« Pourquoi une licorne noire ? » Avait-il demandé en levant son regard tout en déposant un baiser dessus. Il avait vu Felicity avec un léger sourire.

« J'adorais les licornes quand j'étais petite. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Mais je trouvais que la couleur arc en ciel ne correspondait pas vraiment à mon état d'esprit….alors quand je me suis faite tatouée le noir c'est imposé….comme mon âme à cette époque. » Avait-elle finit d'une voix morne. Oliver avait eu le cœur serré à cet aveu.

« Ton âme n'est pas noire Felicity….juste torturée. » Avait-il dit en déposant un tendre baiser sur ce dessin. Ils s'étaient fixés et Oliver avait tracé du bout de sa langue les contours de cette licorne avant de la posséder de nouveau.

« J'ai compris. » Dana le ramena à la réalité. « Tu ne peux pas me le dire parce qu'à l'évidence c'est plutôt….personnel. » Dit-elle en rigolant. Oliver éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

« Il y a de ça en effet mais ce n'est surtout pas à moi de partager ça. » Ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Dana le fixa et pouvait constater que cette Felicity avait encore un effet incroyable sur lui, rien que le fait de parler d'elle le mettait mal à l'aise et limite comme un adolescent boutonneux qui avait honte de partager des choses personnelles.

« Ok je lui poserais la question…mais avant ça allons….. »

« Dana Hoover ! » S'exclama une voix derrière elle. « J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas. » Dit Jack en s'approchant d'elle, il l'embrassa sous le regard d'Oliver. « Tu n'es pas avec Harper ? » Demanda-t-il cherchant son mari.

« Non il est en voyage d'affaires…..je te présente Oliver Queen. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers son ami. « Il est féru d'art et m'accompagne souvent…..il a un avis très sur. » Dit-elle en chuchotant à Jack qui éclata de rire.

« Alors Oliver que pensez-vous de notre artiste ? » Ce dernier serra la main tendue et soupira avant de répondre.

« Si j'en crois ce que je vois c'est prometteur….et absolument fascinant. » Dit-il en perdant son regard sur les différentes toiles. Il partit alors dans une explication qui laissa sans voix Jack qui jeta un œil vers Dana.

« C'est lui qui rédige tes articles ? » Dana éclata de rire en secouant la tête. « Ben il devrait, Oliver si un jour vous voulez changer de métier vous avez une voix toute tracée. » Ce dernier haussa les épaules pas vraiment convaincu, se disant qu'il n'y avait que la peinture de Felicity qui l'inspirait. « Je vais vous présenter notre vedette de la soirée. » Dit-il précipitamment en appelant Felicity qui discutait à l'autre bout de la salle.

Cette dernière reconnue la voix de son agent et se retourna pour le chercher des yeux, elle le trouva à l'autre bout de la salle avec une femme qu'elle reconnue comme Dana Hoover, la papesse qui faisait et défaisait les carrières des artistes. Elle se figea un instant et tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur à l'idée de passer sur le grill dans peu de temps.

Elle avança vers le petit groupe et repéra un homme aux côtés de Dana, elle ne voyait pas son visage mais rien que sa carrure et sa posture lui rappelait Oliver. Elle était dans ses pensées tout en avançant quand Barry se mit devant elle le regard affolé.

« Laisse moi juste te dire que ce n'est pas mon idée et que je n'ai rien fait. » Dit-il d'une voix haute perchée et saccadée. « S'il est là, c'est juste un hasard. » Felicity ne comprit rien, mais une idée fit son chemin et lentement elle se pencha sur le côté pour regarder à nouveau cet homme en qui elle avait cru reconnaître Oliver.

Il était de côté et à cet instant elle pouvait distinguer son visage. Elle ne s'était pas trompée devant elle se tenait Oliver Queen, elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il était là avec Dana Hoover…elle devait avancer et faire bonne figure, comme si elle n'était pas perturbée ou gênée de se trouver face à lui.

« Ok. » Dit-elle en se donnant encore une minute. « Tu peux le faire Felicity. » Dit-elle tout bas pour elle-même. Elle sentit Barry lui saisir les mains pour la réconforter.

« Ça va aller….c'est Oliver Fel... » Elle hocha la tête pour se convaincre elle aussi, mais les battements frénétiques de son cœur lui disait que ce n'était pas juste Oliver, c'était plus que ça. Comme un rappel de son ancienne vie et de ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

Elle trouva enfin le courage de s'avancer vers le petit groupe qui continuait à discuter comme si de rien n'était. Soudain lui vint à l'esprit que peut-être il était là par hasard et qu'il n'avait aucune idée du nom de l'artiste qui exposait, bien qu'elle écarta vite cette idée au vu de son nom qui était placardé un peu partout.

« Ah Felicity te voilà. » Dit Jack en la voyant approcher. « Je te présente Dana Hoover le plus grand critique d'art de New-York. » Dana lui tendit une main et lui fit un sourire sincère.

« Felicity je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » Dit Dana d'une voix enjouée. « Vous avez un talent fou et je suis ravie de vous voir exposée…. »

« Je suis ravie également Madame Hoover….c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer et…. » Felicity se sentait nerveuse, elle sentait le regard d'Oliver sur elle et n'avait pas encore croisé son regard. «.…je vous remercie du compliment. » Elle se tut et se sentit de suite mal à l'aise, elle osa enfin regarder en direction du blond. « Bonsoir Oliver. » Dit-elle simplement avec un léger sourire.

« Bonsoir Felicity. » Répondit-il n'ayant pas perdu une miette de son arrivée. Il la trouvait encore plus jolie qu'avant, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle était toujours brune et portait les cheveux un peu plus courts, il détailla sa tenue et constata qu'elle avait plus ou moins abandonné les vêtements sombres, mais qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné ses éternelles converses. « Je suis content de voir que tu es enfin arrivée à ton rêve. » Dit-il en la fixant avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Oh vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda alors Jack ayant du mal à suivre. Les deux hochèrent la tête et Felicity lui expliqua qu'ils avaient été amis au lycée sans rentrer dans les détails. « Et bien tu seras ravie d'apprendre qu'Oliver parle de ta peinture avec une envie et une conviction rare pour un novice….pour un peu il pourrait me piquer mon job. » Dit-il en rigolant entraînant avec lui le petit groupe.

Le silence se fit suite à cette remarque. Oliver et Felicity n'osaient pas se regarder, Jack et Dana ne savaient pas quoi vraiment dire pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Felicity et si je vous enlevai loin de ces deux là et que vous m'expliquiez un peu votre parcours et l'histoire de certaines de vos toiles ? » Demanda Dana consciente qu'Oliver était aussi perturbé que Felicity de cette situation. La brune hocha la tête et se laissa prendre par le bras par Dana qui l'entraîna vers le fond de la salle.

Oliver les regarda s'éloigner et poussa un soupir. Elle était toujours la même fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans cette salle de classe il y a des années, belle et intrigante mais peu sûre d'elle au final malgré ce qu'elle dégageait.

« Alors je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » Oliver fut surpris de trouver Barry à ses côtés. Les deux amis se serrèrent dans leurs bras sous le regard d'incompréhension de Jack. « On est aussi amis depuis le lycée. » Dit-il en s'adressant à l'agent de Felicity qui décida de les laisser se retrouver. « Il est mignon mais pas très futé. » Dit barry en le regardant partir. « Mais c'est un bon agent pour Fel….alors c'est un hasard ou tu savais qu'elle serait là ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau en se tournant vers Oliver.

« Un pur hasard….j'accompagne Dana. » Dit-il en pointant la femme qui était avec Felicity. Barry jeta un œil vers elles et se retourna en vitesse vers Oliver. « C'est juste une amie ou c'est plus qu'une amie ? » Oliver rigola nerveusement, Barry non plus n'avait pas changé, il allait toujours droit au but.

« C'est juste une amie Barry….Dana est mariée et son mari n'est pas en ville ce soir…..j'ai découvert qui je venais voir devant la galerie. » Dit-il en posant ses yeux sur Felicity qui semblait absorbée par sa conversation avec Dana. « Même si je crois bien que Dana m'a trainé ici exprès. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. » Finit par dire Barry sincèrement. « J'avais envie de te prévenir mais Felicity…. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspends en faisant un grimace.

« Ouais elle ne voulait pas me voir. » Dit Oliver d'un ton plat et déçu.

« Non…seulement je crois qu'elle est terrifiée de se retrouver à nouveau face à toi après...l'épisode du café. » Lui confia Barry. « Et de tout ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous. » Oliver le regarda ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce que son ami venait de dire. « Elle t'a vu partir ce jour là….et elle s'en est voulu de t'avoir fait de la peine….c'est pour ça qu'après...elle t'a encore plus évité et qu'elle a laissé les choses aller...mais je vais te dire la même chose que ce que je t'ai dit sur le terrain de foot il y a des années…..ne l'abandonne pas Oliver, elle a besoin de toi et de personne d'autre….même si je sais qu'il y a de nombreuses choses qui sont entre vous….n'abandonne pas….elle t'aime encore. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Alors ne laisse pas des non dits ou Tom Harding se mettre en vous….crevez l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute et ensuite tu ne la lâches plus. »

« Je…je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait envie de ça. » Répondit Oliver au bout d'un moment. Barry le regarda avec une grimace qui le fit rire malgré la situation.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Elle t'a dans la peau….comme toi. » Ajouta-t-il doucement. « Quand on se fait autant de mal c'est qu'on s'aime d'un amour fou….alors tu vas arrêter de te poser des questions et tu vas foncer voir cette brune, qui c'est certain, ne fera pas le premier pas ne s'estimant pas assez bien pour toi. »

Oliver reçu ces paroles comme un baume sur son cœur meurtri, Barry avait raison comme toujours. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour incroyable et d'une passion immense. Son corps et sa tête n'étaient envahi que par Felicity Smoak depuis le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Même son rejet, ses paroles blessantes, ses actes pour le blesser…..même ne pas garder leur bébé n'avait pas réussi à altérer son amour pour elle. Il se demandait même si après chaque obstacle il ne l'aimait pas encore plus.

Il glissa son regard vers Felicity qui rigolait doucement. Il adorait la voir rire et surtout entendre son rire, ça lui avait manqué, elle lui avait manqué. Et à cet instant il se fit la même promesse qu'au lycée…..ne pas abandonner.

####

Felicity passait un bon moment avec Dana Hoover, parler de ses peintures à quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'elle voulait exprimer était une source de motivation incroyable. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas avec les critiques, qui la plupart du temps avaient déjà une idée préconçue avant de venir.

« Je ne regrette vraiment pas ma visite Felicity….et je peux déjà vous dire que ma critique sera plus que bonne. » Rigola Dana en la fixant, elle vit son regard perdu ailleurs et quand elle le suivit elle tomba sur Oliver. « Écoutez je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous…. » Cette réflexion ramena le regard de Felicity sur elle. «…Mais ce que je sais c'est que vous lui manquez énormément et qu'il ne pense qu'à vous. »

« Oh…. » Fut tout ce que pu dire Felicity sous la surprise. « Je….je suis désolée d'être une source de conflit entre vous et je…. »

« Quoi ?! Non Felicity vous vous méprenez. » Rigola Dana en comprenant ce que la brune pensait. « Oliver et moi ne sommes pas en couple….je suis mariée et complètement folle amoureuse de mon mari. » Elle vit Felicity rire à son tour et le soulagement envahir ses traits. « C'est juste un très bon ami qui m'accompagne à ce genre d'événements quand je suis seule, rien de plus. » Éclaircit-elle quand même. « Il ne savait pas qui exposait ce soir…c'est moi qui l'ai trainé ici et je ne regrette pas mon piège. » Rigola-t-elle doucement. « Parlez vous et réglez vos problèmes…il n'attends que ça et si j'en crois votre regard qui ne l'a pas quitté….vous aussi. Quand on ressent ce genre d'amour on ne peut pas abandonner. »

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un instant avant que Felicity n'hoche la tête et laisse ces paroles pénétrer son esprit. Pouvait-elle vraiment se laisser aller encore une fois avec Oliver ? Ils avaient essayé et durant un temps cela avait marché, la fille torturée avait disparue pour revenir au galop quand elle avait appris sa grossesse et toutes ses insécurités avec.

Elle avait volontairement mis de la distance entre eux et lui avait fait du mal sciemment pour l'éloigner et quand Tom était réapparu dans sa vie, elle avait cru avoir la solution, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Il n'était pas Oliver et ne le serait jamais.

« Merci…..pour tout. » Répondit Felicity perturbée. Elle prit congés de Dana et partit se réfugier dans l'arrière salle, elle avait besoin d'être seule et de digérer les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle faisait les cents pas, tournant en rond, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ou plutôt avoir peur de faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire.

Sortir de cette salle et se jeter sur Oliver, l'embrasser et lui demander pardon pour tout. Le sentir contre elle et sentir ses mains remonter dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui et la rassurer comme lui seul savait le faire. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu le laisser partir, alors qu'il avait été le seul à la comprendre et à l'aimer comme elle était. Même quand elle avait avorté, il avait été là à ses côtés alors qu'elle savait que lui voulait ce bébé parce que c'était une partie d'elle.

« Je te dérange ? » Elle se figea à cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien et qui lui avait manqué. Elle se retourna doucement et trouva Oliver à la porte hésitant sur le fait d'entrer ou pas. « Salut. » Dit-il doucement.

« Salut….non vas-y entre. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Oliver avança d'un pas et laissa la porte se refermer, il n'osait pas bouger de peur de faire un geste de trop et ne savait pas comment amorcer une discussion.

« Barry n'y est pour rien. » Dit-il en voulant briser ce silence qui s'étirait un peu trop à son goût. « Je….c'est Dana qui…. »

« Oui je sais. » Le coupa Felicity. « Elle m'a raconté….et aussi qu'elle était mariée et que vous n'étiez qu'amis. » Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant doucement. « Au cas où je me serai fait des idées…. » Elle rigola nerveusement et entraîna Oliver avec elle. Ils étaient gênés d'être de nouveau dans la même pièce sans savoir quoi se dire.

« Et tu t'en es fait…..des idées ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Felicity hoche la tête doucement. À partir de cet aveu tout alla très vite et Oliver se précipita vers Felicity qui fit la moitié du chemin pour se jeter sur lui. Il l'accueillit avec plaisir et fonça sur sa bouche sans tarder.

Ce baiser était pressé et avide, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés de cette façon. Oliver força la barrière de ses lèvres et Felicity le laissa envahir sa bouche avec bonheur. Elle avait l'impression de revenir chez elle après un long périple pour se trouver. C'était comme si elle s'était perdue durant deux années complètes à se persuader qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision à laisser partir Oliver et à lui briser le cœur.

Mais elle s'était trompée, sa vie n'avait plus été la même depuis qu'il n'en faisait plus partie, et avait été une longue succession de déprime et de mal être. Mais c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à créer de façon frénétique et à pouvoir en moins d'un an monter une exposition aussi importante que celle là.

Elle appréciait chaque caresse de ses mains dans son dos, chaque baiser, chaque gémissement, chaque soupir qu'il lui procurait. Il lui avait manqué, énormément manqué. Tendrement elle fit glisser ses mains sur son visage et l'encercla afin de le repousser doucement. Elle le fixa un instant et quand il ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise de ne plus sentir ses lèvres elle plongea dans ses iris bleues qu'elle adorait.

« Je suis désolée…..pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait Oliver, tu ne méritais pas que je traite de cette façon. » Dit-elle d'une voix frêle prête à pleurer, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Il caressa une de ses joues et lui fit un triste sourire en hochant la tête.

« Felicity ! » Cria Jack à travers la porte. « Je..je suis désolé, mais un client est intéressé par plusieurs de tes œuvres et…..

« J'arrive. » Cria-t-elle à son tour. Elle posa son front contre celui d'Oliver, frustrée de devoir le quitter. Elle le sentit y déposer un baiser et il se recula.

« Vas-y….on parlera plus tard. » Il sourit tendrement. « Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je ne te lâche plus. » Susurra-t-il tout contre son oreille. Felicity gloussa et se décolla de lui.

« Ok. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et vérifia ses cheveux dans le miroir pas loin et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Oliver avant de quitter cette salle le laissant seul avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux.

####

« Comment va ton père ? » Demanda Oliver.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin et ils étaient dans un café ouvert toute la nuit pas très loin de la galerie. Le vernissage avait été un vrai succès et Felicity avait vendu plusieurs œuvres et certaines étaient réservées en attente de réflexion. Ils auraient pu aller discuter tranquillement chez Felicity, mais ils avaient préféré un endroit publique pour éviter de se sauter dessus.

C'était le terme exact qu'avait employé Felicity. Oliver avait éclaté de rire mais avait du reconnaître que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à rester très sages quand ils étaient ensembles et ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils feraient tout autre chose que de parler. Et ils avaient besoin de mettre les choses au clair avant d'envisager la suite.

Ils étaient seuls dans ce café qui voyait passer des gens qui travaillaient la nuit ou les patrouilles de police en mal de caféine. C'était un endroit neutre pour aborder des sujets délicats dont le premier était Noah Smoak. Oliver vit Felicity faire une légère grimace.

« Disons que sa boîte vocale n'est pas saturée de messages, j'en conclu donc qu'il la consulte régulièrement. » Dit-elle en rigolant. Sa blague tomba à plat.

« Oh….je pensais…enfin j'espérai que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre vous. » Dit platement Oliver désolé pour elle. Felicity lui fit un triste sourire.

« Non…toujours aucune parole d'échangée….je l'appelle une fois par semaine et lui raconte ma vie. » Expliqua-t-elle difficilement. « Je ne sais même pas s'il écoute mes messages….mais j'ai besoin de lui raconter ma vie, même s'il s'en fiche. » Oliver se pencha sur la table et emprisonna sa main.

« Il ne s'en fiche pas chérie….simplement il n'était pas d'accord avec ton choix, c'est tout. » Tenta de la consoler Oliver. « Je suis certain qu'il écoute tes messages et qu'il est même impatient de les avoir. » Felicity haussa les épaules pas vraiment convaincue.

« C'est gentil de vouloir me rassurer Oliver….je lui ai envoyé une invitation pour le vernissage et je n'ai eu aucun retour…je crois qu'il s'en fiche. » Contra-t-elle un peu en colère. « Mais je…c'est rien j'ai l'habitude. » Dit-elle voulant paraître légère, Oliver la regarda. Il savait que c'était faux et qu'elle était touchée, mais il ne dit rien de plus, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle ce soir.

« Et toi alors…raconte un peu. » Elle prit une gorgée de son café et reposa sa tasse. « Comment as-tu atterri ici ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas quitter Boston. » Lui rappelle-t-elle taquine, ça avait toujours été un grand sujet de conversation entre eux voir même de disputes à une certaine époque.

« On m'a proposé un job en or….et il était ici. » Rigola-t-il en répondant. « Et pour être tout à fait honnête...j'ai accepté parce que je savais que tu aimais cette ville, et que peut-être un jour je pourrais t'y croiser. » Dit-il d'une voix un peu plus grave en la fixant intensément. Felicity fut troublée un instant et se reprit très vite. Elle avait encore des questions, mais surtout ils n'avaient pas abordé le vrai sujet.

« Et Dana…comment l'as-tu rencontrée ? » Oliver pouffa et reconnu ce timbre particulier qu'elle avait quand elle était jalouse.

« Harper, son mari, est mon collègue de travail, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'installer à ici et à me familiariser avec cette ville. » Expliqua Oliver en finissant sa tasse de café. « Et depuis on est très proches….je crois bien que Dana a du me faire rencontrer la moitié de la gente féminine New-Yorkaise…. » Ils éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque. « Mais je…..tu étais toujours dans un coin de ma tête et je lui ai gentiment demandé d'arrêter….je lui ai parlé de toi et voilà comment elle m'a trainé ce soir à ton expo….. »

« Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Tom. » Dit Felicity tout à coup. « Je sais que tu crois que je t'ai trompé…..mais c'est faux. » Elle vit Oliver souffler comme si cette révélation l'avait délivré d'un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience. « Je t'ai vu ce jour là…. » Dit-elle d'un ton bas.

« Je sais…Barry me l'a dit. » Expliqua-t-il quand il vit son regard surpris. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que décidément Barry ne savait pas se taire. « Pourquoi…..tu étais avec lui ? » Felicity baissa les yeux, honteuse de voir la peine qu'elle avait pu lui faire. « Tu rigolais et tu avais l'air tellement…..bien, alors qu'on était si éloigné l'un de l'autre depuis…. » Il n'osait prononcer le mot ne sachant pas comment elle pourrait réagir.

« Que j'avais avorté ? » Finit-elle à sa place, il hocha la tête. « Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de le voir ce jour là…..mais j'étais triste….tu me manquais horriblement et je savais que quelque part tu m'en voulais pour la décision que j'avais prise. » Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur lui. « Mais je….je n'osais pas te montrer ma tristesse ou mon mal être parce que c'était moi qui avait décidé de ne pas garder notre bébé et je n'avais pas le droit d'être si mal. Alors quand Tom a repris contact avec moi j'ai…..je me suis revue à quinze ans amoureuse de lui et je me suis sentie moins mal…et j'ai cru que peut-être ça pourrait m'aider à aller mieux et à retrouver ce que j'avais bêtement gâché avec toi. »

Oliver avait le cœur brisé à l'écouter, il savait qu'elle avait souffert de son avortement, qu'elle n'avait plus été la même après. Mais il ne pensait qu'elle se sentait si coupable. Il saisit sa main sur la table et son menton afin qu'elle le regarde vraiment.

« Bébé…..je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour avoir fait ce choix. » Éclaircit-il très vite. « J'aurai préféré le garder c'est vrai….mais pas à ton détriment… » Dit-il d'une voix d'une extrême douceur. « Ce n'était pas le bon moment c'est tout…j'ai fini par le comprendre…..mais je n'ai jamais été en colère contre toi. »

Il vit une larme s'échapper sur sa joue, délicatement il passa son pouce et l'essuya. Elle appuya son geste en fermant les yeux laissant s'échapper d'autres larmes.

« Je savais que tu n'allais pas bien et c'est pour cette raison que j'étais là ce jour là. On se perdait et je voulais t'emmener au lac Tahoe pour qu'on se retrouve un peu…mais je t'ai vu avec Tom et ensuite ce coup de fil…..et ce _je t'aime aussi_ » Souffla-t-il en repensant à la peine qu'il avait eu à l'entendre répondre cette phrase. « J'ai su…que je t'avais perdu…..alors je t'ai laissé tranquille et je n'ai plus insisté pour te voir ou t'entendre….j'espérai juste que tu étais heureuse…même si ce n'était pas avec moi. »

Felicity saisit la main d'Oliver sur sa joue et la serra entre ses mains. Elle déposa des baisers rapides dessus et le fixa.

« J'ai fait une erreur ce jour là…je t'ai fait du mal intentionnellement afin que tu me quittes. » Avoua-t-elle enfin. Je me détestais tellement pour ce que j'avais fait, que j'estimais que tu méritais mieux que moi. » Dit-elle la voix tremblotante et cassée. « Et du coup je t'ai repoussé et quand j'ai compris mon erreur il était trop tard…tu m'avais vu avec Tom et je…enfin je…. »

« Hey bébé…c'est fini…si on laissait tout ça derrière nous et qu'on reprenait notre vie….comme avant mais tous les deux dans la même ville. » Dit-il tendrement. « Je t'aime Felicity et tu me manques terriblement….je ne veux plus….qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda-t-il quand il la vit se lever et s'approcher de lui.

« Je t'aime Oliver…..aussi. » Il se leva et la fixa ne comprenant pas. « Je veux une vie avec toi….j'ai cru ne pas y avoir droit pour pleins de raisons mais la seule raison valable était que j'avais la trouille de vivre cette vie que je voulais….et je n'ai plus peur maintenant….et je t'aime _aussi_ ….parce que je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas une obligation de dire _aussi_ quand on le pense vraiment….et je le pense vraiment alors on va….. »

Oliver coupa sa tirade par un baiser passionné dans lequel ils se perdirent un moment au milieu de ce café vide. Il chercha sa langue qu'il trouva vite et tenta de faire passer tout son amour et son envie d'elle par ce simple baiser. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

« Je t'aime….aussi. » Dit-il à son tour en collant son front au sien. « Plus que jamais. » Felicity accueillit ses douces paroles avec un énorme sourire et entraîna Oliver vers leur nouvelle vie qui, ils le savaient à présent, serait remplie de bonheur.

####

Felicity vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était prêt. Elle ouvrit l'armoire afin de regarder si les vêtements qu'elle avait commandé sur internet étaient tous bien rangés à leur place, classés par âge et par couleur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'être devenue si rigide et organisée.

« Tout est en place chérie. » Oliver vint la retrouver dans la chambre et encercla sa taille de ses bras. « Tu as passé des heures ici à tout ranger…..tout est prêt, ne stresse pas comme ça. » Dit-il contre son cou. Felicity se laissa gagner par ses paroles réconfortantes et se laissa aller contre le torse d'Oliver.

« Je sais mais je veux que tout soit parfait pour son arrivée. » Dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. « Il va arriver dans un environnement qu'il ne connaît pas et je veux qu'il se sente bien tout de suite et surtout qu'il se sente attendu. » Oliver lui embrassa du bout des lèvres sa bouche.

« Je comprends….mais tout ira bien. » Il l'entraîna vers le couloir et ferma la porte. « Je crois qu'un bain s'impose afin que tu te détendes un peu. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres qu'il caressa une nouvelle fois. Elle gloussa contre lui et se laissa guider vers leur chambre et leur salle de bains.

Oliver la déshabilla avec lenteur le temps que le bain coule. Il ne quittait pas son regard et faisait traîner ses mains et ses doigts sur son corps. Il la voyait frissonner et était fier de lui et de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Après ce vernissage Felicity n'avait plus quitté New-York. Son exposition avait été un succès et avait lancé sa carrière, ce qui l'avait amené à ouvrir une galerie définitivement. Son histoire avec Oliver avait coulé de source et ils avaient repris leur vie comme si leur séparation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Ils avaient énormément parlé de ce bébé et Felicity lui avait avoué qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avorter, mais qu'à l'époque elle avait paniqué et avait voulu régler ce « problème ». Oliver l'avait écouté, rassuré et consolé comme lui seul savait le faire et avait reconnu de son côté qu'il aurait été plus qu'heureux qu'elle fasse de lui un père.

Ils avaient pleuré ensemble ce bébé qui était arrivé au mauvais moment et sur ce que ne serait jamais leur vie, du moins pour l'instant. Même s'il avait bien senti que Felicity était plus ouverte à l'idée de fonder une famille il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment.

Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver et de vivre encore pour eux un petit moment, voir même toute leur vie si Felicity ne se sentait jamais prête à être mère. Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle avait été rejetée par tous ceux qui étaient censés l'aimer sans la juger, elle pensait ne pas être capable de donner de l'amour à un enfant et de l'aimer inconditionnellement.

Quand elle lui avait confié cette peur, comme toujours il l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'elle le faisait déjà avec lui, et qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle l'aimait de cette façon et que ce ne serait pas différent avec un enfant. Elle avait réfléchi et accepter ce fait et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle était venue le voir un jour à son bureau.

Il avait été surpris de la voir arriver se demandant à quel problème ils allaient devoir faire face. Elle s'était assise face à lui et avait gardé le silence un moment, à cet instant il avait compris que leur discussion serait sérieuse.

« Je veux un bébé. » Avait-elle dit en le fixant sérieusement. Oliver avait été surpris et avait perdu ses moyens le temps de surprendre son petit sourire.

« Ok…..quand tu veux chérie. » Elle avait rigolé et s'était approchée de lui pour se poser sur ses genoux.

« Seulement je veux adopter…..je veux pouvoir donner la chance à un enfant d'avoir une vie meilleure et de lui montrer qu'il peut être aimer d'une façon inconditionnelle peu importe par qui. »

Oliver avait été touché de cette idée qui ressemblait tant à sa compagne. Il l'avait alors serrée contre lui et lui avait murmuré un « tout ce que tu veux » dans le cou. Il l'avait senti tout de suite moins tendue et quelques jours plus tard ils avaient entamé les démarches pour l'adoption.

Et cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils attendaient impatiemment le coup de fil qui allait changer leur vie. Ce miracle avait eu lieu il y a deux mois et depuis ils vivaient sur un petit nuage. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps libre à préparer cette chambre qu'ils avaient pensé dans les moindres détails et que Felicity avait décorée en pensant au petit garçon qu'ils allaient accueillir.

« Tu feras un mère extraordinaire Fel…. » Dit Oliver en revenant à la réalité. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard remplit d'amour et lui mima un _merci_ de ses lèvres. « De rien…. » Il continua sa progression pour découvrir son corps quand ses doigts frôlèrent ses hanches et son tatouage.

Il se mit à genoux et comme à son habitude le traça d'un doigt, il vit des frissons apparaître sur la peau de Felicity et il eut un petit rictus. Il détailla cette licorne noire qu'il connaissait bien à présent et posa un baiser dessus. Sa langue prit le relai et il dessina l'arc en ciel que Felicity avait voulu rajouter quand ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle lui avait dit que sa vie n'était plus vide et noire mais remplie de couleurs et de bonheur. Elle avait donc décidé de le graver sur sa peau, comme un rappel qu'elle aussi avait droit à de jolies choses.

Il sentit les mains de la brune dans ses cheveux afin d'accentuer la pression sur son corps et il dévia bien vite ses baisers un peu plus bas. Il arriva à sa féminité et déposa de doux baisers avant de glisser sa langue sur cette intimité qu'il sentait déjà tremblante de désir.

« Hum…. » Murmura Felicity déjà emportée. Elle ressera sa prise sur ses cheveux et se sentit encore plus défaillir quand elle sentit Oliver glisser sa langue de haut en bas de son sexe humide. « Oliver…. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle le sentit rire doucement mais continuer à la torturer tendrement. C'est un coup de langue un peu plus appuyé qui la fit gémir et presque basculer dans un orgasme fulgurant, mais elle se retint ne voulant pas jouir de cette façon.

Elle décolla ses mains des cheveux d'Oliver pour saisir son visage et la ramener vers elle. Ils se redressa et plongea dans ses yeux voilés de plaisir. Elle le déshabilla à la hâte et saisit son membre déjà prêt pour elle, comme toujours.

« Oh bébé. » Murmura-t-il dans son cou. Il la sentit rire doucement, il la souleva et la posa sur le plan de travail pas loin. Il chercha à nouveau ses yeux et la pénétra avec une douceur et une lenteur extrême. Quand il la sentit autour de lui si chaude et humide il dû se retenir de se déhancher frénétiquement, il voulait faire durer le plaisir, l'emmener au bord de l'explosion, la frustrer et recommencer.

Il commença à bouger lentement et Felicity colla son rythme au sien, ses yeux rivés aux siens. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, pas une seule fois. Oliver allait et venait en elle et il la sentait un peu plus proche à chaque fois. Elle se tenait à lui en accrochant ses mains à ses épaules.

Felicity sentait son orgasme grossir un peu plus à chaque poussée d'Oliver, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son cou et elle retenait toute une série de gémissements et de cris. Elle avait compris ce que son compagnon voulait faire et même si elle adorait ça, elle voulait jouir et se laisser elle.

« Pitié chéri…..s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle toujours en le fixant. Il eut un petit sourire et lui donna enfin ce qu'elle réclamait, il se déhancha encore plus vite et la sentit se resserrer autour de lui. Elle explosa en criant son prénom et lui se déversa en elle dans un râle de plaisir.

Ils reprirent difficilement leurs respirations et restèrent un moment enlacés. Oliver caressait sa peau de baisers et Felicity se laissait aller à cette douceur et à cette tendre étreinte.

« Pose moi la question. » Dit-elle d'un coup. Oliver se figea et se décolla doucement d'elle afin de la regarder dans les yeux pour voir si elle était sérieuse. Elle le fixa à son tour et le vit perdu. « Je pourrai le faire mais j'aimerai pouvoir te dire….. »

« Épouse-moi. » La coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Il lui fit un énorme sourire ayant du mal à croire qu'elle accepte cette preuve ultime de son amour.

« …..Oui. » Finit-elle sa phrase. « Oui… » Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort. Ils se fixèrent heureux d'être arrivés à cette étape de leur vie, pourtant les choses avaient été compliquées et douloureuses pour les deux, mais ils avaient réussi à se trouver et à se retrouver à chaque obstacle et complication.

L'arrivée de Joshua se passa à merveille, le petit garçon âgé de quatre mois n'avait pas vraiment été perturbé comme l'avaient craint ses parents. Il s'était vite adapté et pour Oliver et Felicity c'est comme si ce bébé avait toujours fait partie de leur vie.

Ils s'étaient mariés peu de temps après l'arrivée de leur fils, célébrant l'événement en petit comité et sans extravagances. Ils avaient eu un mariage simple, à leur image entouré des parents d'Oliver, de Dana et d'Harper ainsi que de Tommy avec qui Oliver avait gardé des contacts. Barry avait été le témoin de Felicity, elle n'imaginait personne d'autre pour ce rôle. Son père n'avait même pas daigné faire le déplacement pour ce jour si spécial, c'est donc Robert Queen qui avait amené Felicity à son fils.

Joshua grandissait à vu d'œil, Felicity continuait de créer et d'avoir toujours autant de succès, elle était de plus en plus côtée et Oliver ne cachait pas sa fierté et son admiration à chaque exposition exceptionnelle qu'elle organisait. Elle avait également voulu enseigner et tenter de dispenser son savoir, elle avait donc ouvert une école d'art avec l'aide de Barry. Elle s'occupait de la partie atelier et cours et lui de tout ce qui était administratif.

Elle avait été aidé dans le financement par une aide inattendue d'un mécène anonyme et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se lancer. C'est à cette époque qu'elle avait découvert être enceinte, elle avait légèrement paniqué à l'idée d'être mère à nouveau, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que la première fois. Elle venait de fêter ses 40 ans et se demandait si c'était encore le bon moment, Joshua venait de fêter ses 12 ans et ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir un second enfant, leur fils leur suffisait et les comblait.

Comme toujours Oliver l'avait rassuré et lui avait dit que c'était un cadeau inattendu et qu'ils allaient le prendre de cette façon. Ils avaient parlé de cette grossesse à leur fils qui avait été ravi de la nouvelle. Il savait qu'il avait été adopté tout petit et ses parents lui avaient expliqué que cela ne changeait rien à l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui.

Joshua avait bien compris et les avait rassuré leur rappelant une jolie parole de sa mère « tu as grandit dans mon cœur au lieu de grandir dans mon ventre, et c'est ce qui compte le plus mon fils d'amour ». Felicity avait été émue et avait été rassurée, son fils ne prendrait pas mal l'arrivée de ce bébé inattendu.

Felicity accoucha d'une petite fille qui fit le bonheur de son père et qui transforma Joshua en grand frère protecteur. La petite Milla grandissait entourée d'une famille unie et aimante, une famille que Felicity ne pensait jamais avoir un jour. Elle s'était toujours imaginée, finir sa vie seule sans avoir connu l'amour de quelqu'un, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être une bonne mère après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais comme aimait à lui rappeler son mari, elle avait tellement d'amour à donner qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas en faire profiter des enfants.

####

Felicity pénétra dans la maison de son enfance pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt ans, elle n'avait plus remis un pied à Starling depuis qu'elle avait quitté la ville avec Oliver pour San Francisco. Elle avait une drôle d'impression à rentrer dans ce qui avait été chez elle durant de nombreuses années.

Tellement de souvenirs l'assaillir d'un coup qu'elle du s'isoler un moment. Elle monta à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre, tout était resté en place, comme si elle était partie la veille. Elle avait pensé que son père aurait vidé cette pièce et l'aurait transformée, mais non tout était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé.

Elle déambula un moment dans sa chambre se laissant envahir par les souvenirs de Barry et de Sara. Elle eut un triste sourire à penser à son amie, sa vie n'avait pas été des plus facile et elle n'avait pas su éviter ses pièges. Sara était morte il y'a des années d'une overdose de cocaïne. Malgré ce que la blonde lui avait fait subir et sa trahison, Felicity avait été peinée de sa mort.

Elle secoua la tête histoire de penser à autre chose et se revit ici avec Oliver quand il l'avait sauvé de cette fraternité et d'un type mal intentionné. C'était à cet instant, quand elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle l'avait vu à ses côtés, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle avait lutté durant longtemps pour ne pas le laisser entrer dans son cœur, mais il avait été tenace et n'avait jamais abandonné.

« Tu vas bien chérie ? » Demanda Oliver en la rejoignant. Elle se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Oui ça va…je me rappelais juste les bons moments que j'ai eu dans cette chambre. » Dit-elle en avançant vers lui. « Et les meilleurs sont avec toi. » Elle encercla sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse. « Je….ça me fait bizarre d'être là mais je ne suis pas….triste….je sais pas….. »

« Tu as fait beaucoup de chemin bébé depuis que tu as quitté cette chambre. » Oliver la décolla de lui et chercha ses yeux. « Tu as réalisé ton rêve, et tu es femme accomplie et beaucoup plus sûre d'elle….cette adolescente torturée n'est plus là depuis longtemps.. »

Comme toujours Oliver trouvait les bons mots pour la réconforter et la rassurer. Elle le fixa un instant avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser.

« Et tout ça grâce à toi. » Dit-elle en se reculant. « Je t'aime. » Oliver lui sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit-il tendrement en caressant sa joue. « Viens avec moi j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Felicity le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'entraînait dans la pièce voisine qui servait de buanderie à l'époque. « Je te préviens tu vas avoir un choc. » Dit-il énigmatique. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Felicity pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Quand elle fit un pas dans cette pièce, elle ne sût ou poser les yeux. Cette pièce ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'elle était à l'époque remplie de choses inutiles et poussiéreuses. Non devant elle étaient placées au mur ses œuvres, différents tableaux ou dessins qu'elle avait réalisés au cours de ces dernières années, dont une particulièrement qui attira son attention.

Elle s'avança et toucha la toile du bout des doigts, celle-ci venait de sa toute première exposition. C'était un tableau qui représentait une petite fille qui était assise sur une chaise la tête basse et qui semblait pleurer. Au loin on voyait comme un nuage noir menaçant qui semblait prêt à engloutir la fillette.

Felicity ne put retenir ses larmes, ce tableau avait été le premier qu'elle avait peint, elle y avait mis toute son âme et son cœur. Elle avait mis à nue son âme pour montrer ce qu'elle avait vécu à la mort de sa mère, cette noirceur qui l'avait envahi peu à peu et qui l'avait complètement engloutie après Tom Harding.

Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Oliver qui embrassa son crâne pour la réconforter.

« Il t'aimait….seulement il ne savait pas comment te le dire. » Dit Oliver brisant ainsi le silence. « Il était fier de toi bébé….très fier de toi sinon il n'aurait pas acheté autant de toiles. » Elle hocha la tête plutôt d'accord avec son mari.

Elle se déplaça et se nicha contre le torse d'Oliver pour y enfouir sa tête et pleurer. Il fallait que son père meurt pour qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'avait soutenu dans sa carrière. Il ne lui avait jamais dit de vive voix, ne l'avait jamais encouragé mais avait finalement suivi sa carrière et l'avait aidé à sa manière. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire merci en face et le serrer contre elle.

« Il y a autre chose. » Dit Oliver au bout d'un moment. Felicity se recula et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

« Quoi … ? » Elle avait la voix cassée et frêle. Oliver se déplaça vers le bureau installé pas loin et lui tendit un papier posé dessus. Elle le saisit et le parcouru en vitesse, elle releva la tête vers Oliver les yeux ronds de surprise. « C'est lui…..c'est lui le mécène anonyme pour mon école ? » Demanda-t-elle incrédule. Oliver hocha la tête et se rapprocha de sa femme, il savait que ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup pour elle.

Elle n'était plus aussi taciturne qu'avant, mais elle avait parfois encore du mal à traiter avec ses émotions et Oliver avait peur que cette soudaine vérité ne la perturbe.

« Ça va aller ? » Il scrutait son visage pour trouver un début de réponse mais elle restait fermée et dans ses pensées. Elle hocha sans répondre. « Chérie…. »

« Ça va Oliver…ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. » Le rassura-t-elle en le regardant tendrement. « Je…suis en paix avec tout ça depuis longtemps….grâce à toi et à nos enfants…..j'ai accepté le fait que mon père ne m'aimait pas assez pour me soutenir…mais je découvre qu'en fait c'était tout le contraire….et je suis heureuse malgré tout…..c'est étrange je sais…mais je suis heureuse et soulagée. »

Elle fit le tour de la pièce et regarda chaque tableau. Noah Smoak n'avait pas acheté n'importe quel tableau au hasard des expositions, non il avait acheté ceux qui représentait quelque chose pour Felicity, un bout de sa vie et de son histoire. Elle ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient. Son père celui qui l'avait laissé de côté après la mort de sa mère, qui l'avait repoussée et rendue responsable de la mort de l'amour de sa vie, qui l'avait laissée seule se débrouiller avec sa tristesse et ses déboires celui là même qui n'avait plus voulu échanger une parole avec elle après son départ…..l'avait finalement soutenue et avait suivi son parcours de loin.

Ils avaient gâché tellement d'années, tellement de moments de bonheur avec elle, avec ses enfants. Elle aurait peut-être dû insister plus dans ses messages, le supplier pour qu'il lui réponde ou la rappelle, elle aurait peut-être dû faire plus encore afin qu'ils se réconcilient.

« Il t'aimait chérie…..et rien n'est de ta faute. » La rassura Oliver en encerclant sa taille. « C'est lui qui t'a rayé de sa vie…pas le contraire. » Felicity hocha la tête consciente que son mari avait raison. « Allez viens… » Oliver la tira vers la sortie, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

####

Felicity regardait une dernière fois sa maison d'enfance. Elle n'était plus triste, elle avait discuté pendant des heures avec Oliver de ce qu'elle avait découvert à propos de son père et avait reconnu que rien n'était de sa faute. Elle était enfin paix.

Ils avaient débarrassé la maison et l'avait mise en vente, Felicity ne souhaitait pas la garder. Cette ville ne lui manquait pas et elle n'avait pas que des bons souvenirs ici, les parents d'Oliver n'habitaient plus Starling depuis des années ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de ne pas la vendre.

Elle avait fait expédier ses tableaux à New-York afin de les installer dans son école d'art. Ils faisaient parti de cet endroit car s'ils existaient c'était en partie grâce à son père. Elle avait même décidé d'ajouter son prénom sur la façade, juste pour lui rendre hommage.

Elle sentit Oliver s'approcher d'elle et poser un bras sur ses épaules en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle ferma les yeux à ce geste si tendre et revit tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, ici, dans cette ville. Leur rencontre, leurs disputes, leur rapprochement, sa façon de le repousser, leur premier baiser, le premier « je t'aime »…..

« Merci Oliver de m'avoir vu et aimé comme tu l'as fait depuis le début. »

« De rien bébé…..merci à toi de m'avoir fait confiance. » Dit-il contre son crâne. « Je t'aime…. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-elle contre sa bouche. Ils se firent un tendre sourire avant de s'embrasser et de quitter cette ville qui serait toujours un bout d'eux et de leur histoire, mais leur vie était ailleurs. Loin de Starling et de ses peines avec leurs enfants et cette vie qu'ils avaient réussi à construire malgré tous les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés sur leur chemin et qui avaient fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient à présent.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier long chapitre, qui j'espère vous a plu...et pour la dernière fois j'attends vos réactions à cette fin.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi sur cette histoire avec une Felicity beaucoup plus noire que d'habitude. Merci pour vos mise en suivi, en favori, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter à chaque fois ou de temps en temps. Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes de venir lire, c'est gratifiant.**

 **Merci à Evy47 pour son idée. J'espère que tu as aimé ce que j'en ai fait, et même si j'ai eu du mal à écrire une Felicity si dure au début j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire. Merci.**

 **Une énorme merci à Shinobu24, sans toi je crois que j'aurai encore plus douté de la direction de cette histoire. Merci pour ta présence et tes conseils, tes encouragements et pour ne pas te lasser de mes licornes et de mes arc en ciel...je t'embrasse et tu sais que sans toi...bref, merci beaucoup.**

 **Pour la suite...bientôt une nouvelle fiction avec le retour d'un Oliver en justicier. Alors à bientôt...**


End file.
